ATTACK ON DEATH Livaï Ackerman PAUSE
by LannisSabby
Summary: FanFiction Cross-Over (SnK/OP/FMA/TWD/TMR) UA & Post-Apocalypse.  Que dit-on au Dieu de la Mort ? Pas aujourd'hui.  ERERI/RIREN ; LAWLU & ?
1. Chap 1

**MIKASA ACKERMAN**

* * *

**« Mikasa ? Dépêches-toi, tu vas rater le train ! **

▬ **Oui, mère ! J'me dépêches ! » **

Le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant dans la salle de bain finit par s'estomper et s'arrêter totalement, un instant plus tard, une petite fille en ressort vêtue d'un uniforme traditionnel qu'elle se devait sans doute de porter durant ses périodes scolaires. Chemise blanche à manches courtes, jupe sombre lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, chaussettes blanches lui remontant jusqu'aux genoux dont ses pieds furent chaussés d'une paire de basket féminine noires tandis que ses longs cheveux noirs lâchés encadraient son visage fin et pâle, tombants le long de ses petites épaules. Elle récupéra son sac de cours qu'elle avait délaissé dans un coin de sa chambre, le parquet grinçant et craquant sous chacun de ses pas alertant le moindre de ses mouvements à ses parents qui se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée à attendre patiemment la venue de leur petite fille. La brune finit par descendre des escaliers en bois et se rendre dans la pièce maîtresse de la maison, elle déposa son sac à l'entrée puis vient saluer les plus vieux d'une étreinte des plus chaleureuses mais le sentiment de surprise lui prend les tripes lorsqu'elle sentit les longs doigts fins de sa mère s'emmêler dans sa soyeuse crinière noire corbeaux. Elle l'entend dire :

**« Je vois que quelque chose semble te tracasser, Mikasa. Tu as pleurer cette nuit ? »**

Aucun détail ne pouvait lui échapper, même le plus petit, le plus camouflé de tous. Elle ne pouvait ignorer la brillance trajectoire de ses perles salées le long de ses joues, alors qu'elle voulut glisser son pouce pour effacer les traces, Mikasa déposa le bout de ses doigts sur sa joue légèrement colorée sous le coup de l'émotion, sans doute. Son regard abîmé, encore noyée par ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir, mais c'est d'une petite voix bien calme qu'elle répondit :

**« Hm... Ce n'est rien. J'ai dû faire un horrible cauchemar. » **

Un cauchemar dont elle n'en avait le souvenir, s'il s'agissait réellement d'un cauchemar, d'un rêve et non d'un sentiment de peur par apport à l'avenir qui pourrait lui réserver, ses parents, ses amis ou elle-même. Puis elle sentit la main chaleureuse de sa mère se glisser sur son front comme si elle venait gaieté sa température corporel, pense-t-elle a une fièvre ? L'été vient tout juste de se terminer, bien que les changements de températures savent se faire radicale, il était bien trop tôt pour chopper une angine ou maladie similaire quelconque. La mère Ackerman libéra Mikasa de son étreinte, elle retourna sur ses pas pour récupérer un petit sac en papier cartonner couleur marron crème qu'elle vient donner en mains propres à sa progéniture. Un sourire trônant sur son visage mature aux traits asiatique, elle lui annonça :

**« Tiens, Mikasa ! Je t'ai préparé des petits gâteaux au citron pour tes amis et toi. Tu trouveras également des médicaments si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien, d'accord ? Fais attention à toi sur la route, même si nous sommes à l'écart de la ville, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un danger ! **

▬ **Chérie, tu sais comment est notre fille. Tout aussi intelligente et forte que sa mère ! » **

Rassura le père venant enlacer sa femme dans ses bras, glissant ses mains à son ventre bien gonflé. Le sourire charmant aux lèvres, il posa son regard presque attendrissant sur sa fille qui ressemblait cruellement à sa femme, visiblement, Mikasa avait tout pris d'elle. Il doit se demander quelle partie de lui a-t-elle hériter, sans être modeste.

**« Tu peux prendre ton vélo pour aller jusqu'à la Gare, j'ai pu le réparer hier mais veille bien a faire plus attention à toi, la prochaine fois. D'accord, Mikasa ? **

▬ **Oui, Père... Prenez soin de mon petit frère en mon absence. J'y vais ! » **

C'est sans attendre qu'elle avait tout mis dans son sac en bandoulière, récupérant sa petite veste en cuire noire, elle prit son sac puis quitta la maison entièrement faite en bois de chêne. Alors qu'elle se rendit à son vélo, Mikasa se fait accueillir par un berger suisse blanc, il remuait la queue et aboyait exhibant sa joie de revoir la fille de son maître tôt le matin, prête à partir à l'école comme il en est habitué.

**« Doucement Fluffy, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. »**

Le sourire aux lèvres, c'est à la suite d'un baiser sur le crâne de la bête qu'elle finit par s'installer sur son vélo. Mettant son casque de cycliste qu'elle vient attacher sous son menton, elle se saisit des poignées puis se mise à pédaler dévalant les grands champs de fruits et légumes de variétés différentes qui se présentaient à quelques mètres de son domicile. Traversant le champ sous plusieurs quinzaines de mètres, elle finit par arrivée sur une route goudronneuse, assurée qu'aucun véhicules n'étaient sur la voie, elle se décide de la prendre. Avec elle, se dressent d'immenses arbres plantées aux deux extrémités de la grande route, les arbres étaient si grands et si monstrueux qu'ils étaient capable d'atteindre le ciel couvert de ses nuages gris variants dans la luminosité. Il faisait extrêmement moche et pourtant pas si frais que cela aurait dû l'être, il faisait lourd mais la pluie et les orages n'étaient certainement pas loin non plus de quoi pouvoir faire chuter les températures au nord de l'Europe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mikasa arriva sur le quais pour attendre son train – si toutefois elle n'était pas en retard – elle descend de son vélo et le maintient debout prêt d'elle. Seule a attendre son train, seul le silence régnait dans l'atmosphère qui se pesait au gré de la météo ainsi que du temps d'attente. Ses pupilles noires balayèrent l'horizon et les alentours, certaine d'être seule c'est alors qu'un craquement attira son attention au loin devant elle. Son souffle se coupe lorsqu'elle aperçoit une silhouette entièrement noire se rapprocher, frôlant les tronc d'arbres lugubres. Ses paupières écarquillées et ses sourcils froncés, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sous sa curiosité baignant dans un néant total. Elle semble espérer savoir qui donc ose déambuler dans les bois à une heure pareille mais surtout, d'où pouvait-il bien provenir même ? Une cabane dans les bois ? Peut-être un prisonnier cherchant aide et refuge auprès de n'importe qui. Mais là, tout semblait bien différent, des sons abominables parvinrent à ses oreilles comme quelqu'un dont la respiration était coupée court, bloquée, mais qu'elle/il tente malgré tout de prendre une bouffée d'air en vain. La silhouette chuta en avant, juste avant qu'elle n'atteint la voie ferrée puis tout ce qu'elle pouvait admirer, c'est désormais son reflet sur la carcasse du wagon qui vient s'arrêter devant elle, des grincements et couinements se firent entendre de la part du train.

**« Mikasa, dépêches-toi de monter, le chauffeur ne va pas t'attendre ! »**

Cette voix masculine et si familière vient la tirer de ses songes. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, elle attrapa son vélo puis monta dans le wagon où elle rejoint son ami ayant le sien avec lui. Lui aussi venait d'une maison perdue dans la forêt noire, quelle lassitude la campagne, elle aurait grandement préférer habiter en ville. Elle leva ses prunelles sombres sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux aux couleurs de l'océan, elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur la vitre qui lui fait face alors que le train commence tout juste à reprendre sa route. Elle observe la silhouette sortir de la zone verte jusqu'à ce que la grosse tête d'Armin vient cacher sa vision d'horreur.

**« Mikasa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? **

▬ **Hm ? Oui, tout va bien... Pourquoi ? **

▬ **Eh bien, je te trouve bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, sur le quais tu donnais l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose d'anormal. **

▬ **Hm, non rien du tout, je regardai les arbres c'est tout. **

▬ **Le train a quelques minutes de retards, Eren doit nous attendre avec impatience s'il ne s'est pas assoupi durant cette attente qui doit lui sembler interminable. » **

A peine eue-t-il le temps de terminer sa phrase, un homme âgé se mis à tousser sévèrement, à quelques pas d'eux. Instinctivement, leurs yeux s'étaient dirigés sur lui, observant son état qui semblait s'aggraver. Puis, à la vue de l'inquiétude de son ami, Mikasa l'interroge :

**« Armin ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » **

...D'accord, elle lui a seulement renvoyé la balle. Mais sa réponse fut plus qu'angoissante qu'autre chose. Alors qu'il croisa le regard de la jeune asiatique, le blond se pinça nerveusement les lèvres, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il répondit alors :

**« Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu a la radio mais un virus circule en ce moment, de plus en plus de gens tombent malade. Pourtant, nous venons seulement de passer la saison d'été, les grippes sont censés être plus tardives qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui... **

▬ **Sait-on si cette épidémie est grave ? **

▬ **Non et je ne pense pas qu'ils divulgueraient ce genre d'information maintenant que tout le monde tombe malade. Ça pousserait la population a se procurer des vaccins et médicaments, dans les hôpitaux ils tomberaient bien vite en rupture de stock et ne pourront guérir les plus affectés par les symptômes. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'ils finiront rapidement en surcharge si ça ne passe pas... Mon grand-père est persuadé qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire, pas même le Docteur Jaeger... »**

À la fin des mots de son ami, des images de l'homme qu'elle a vu déambuler dans les bois et s'abattre au sol apparaissent à nouveau dans son esprit. Peut-être a-t-il raison d'en être convaincu, mais cela semble l'inquiéter au plus haut point jusqu'à vouloir revenir sur ses pas et veiller sur sa famille.

**« Le temps s'est rafraîchie, certaines métabolismes ne tolèrent les changements de températures si radicales. Tu dois t'inquiéter pour rien, Armin. Si tu as peur de tomber malade, j'ai des antibiotiques dans mon sac. **

▬ **Hm, Merci Mikasa mais je me sens bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens ! Nous sommes arrivés à destination, dépêchons-nous ! » **

Grincements et couinements sifflent dans les oreilles de toutes personnes se trouvant sur les quais à la Gare de Baden Baden en Allemagne. Marquant l'arrêt, Armin et Mikasa descendirent du wagon avec leur vélo individuel qu'ils poussaient par les poignées faisant attention à ne pas se prendre les pédales dans les chevilles. Patientant un instant sur le quais, une fois qu'aucuns véhicules ne se trouvaient sur la voie, les deux jeunes enfants traversaient la route pour se rendre au Grand Parc se trouvant en face de la Gare, c'est là bas qu'ils allaient rejoindre leur acolyte et ils ne tardent guère à le débusquer.

**« Eren ! »**

Les deux crièrent son prénom jusqu'à s'avancer et s'arrêter devant lui, tout deux le sourire aux lèvres, celui de Mikasa plus attendrissant et rassuré. Mais un détail lui échappa, il semble avoir mauvaise mine. Cela était certainement dû à l'un de ces satanés cauchemars ambulants, fronçant doucement ses sourcils noirs et fins, elle s'approcha d'RN et l'observa de tout les angles.

**« Tu as mauvaise mine, Eren. Tes cernes sont plus profondes qu'hier, tu as encore faire le même cauchemar ? Tu sais, je peux encore demander à mes parents pour que tu viennes dormir à la maison. » **

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le traiter comme étant son propre gamin mais, il était si mignon, il était plus petit qu'elle et il était d'une sensibilité, si émotif qu'elle ne peut l'ignorer et le laisser moisir dans sa souffrance et solitude.

**« Mikasa, Eren, nous devrions vite aller en cours. L'école est encore à dix minutes de la Gare ! »**

L'instinct maternel de la mère qu'elle demeurera dans un futur proche et cette âme protectrice qui ne cesse de grandir en elle depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle va être « grande soeur » semble prendre le dessus, et mettre dans tout leurs états ses amis d'enfance, notamment le jeune Jaeger qui vient rougir de rage et de honte à l'entente de ses paroles. Combien de fois, pour combien de temps compte-t-elle agir comme sa mère ? A l'évidence, il lui serra difficile, si ce n'est impossible, d'effacer son sixième sens. Les traits de son visage pâle et fin demeurent neutre lorsqu'elle écoutait gindre futur frère adoptif, une fois terminé, elle rétorqua d'un ton sec et froid :

**« Non, tu n'es plus un gamin il n'empêche que tu devrais te montrer plus responsable. Pour ça, tu as besoin qu'on t'aide. » **

Le blond qui les accompagne retient un soupire, les paupières fermées, il étire un léger sourire. Ces deux jeunes enfants semblaient éveiller en lui un lien qui lui manque depuis toujours : la fraternité. Tous les trois fille et fils unique et pourtant, ils semblaient se comporter comme s'ils étaient nués d'une même union, d'une seule et même famille. Famille qui demeurera tout ce qui leur restera. C'est alors que le jeune Jaeger avait pris la bonne initiative de se joindre à eux en cours, veillant à en informer sa mère biologique bien évidemment mais à cette même occasion, Armin et Mikasa avaient notés le manque d'attention concernant ses cauchemars. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en discuter, à en juger de ses horribles cernes aussi creuses que celles d'Itachi Uchiha et de son manque d'envie à se confier à eux, le blond spécule qu'il s'agissait certainement du même « rêve » qu'il fait constamment. Pour des raisons qui lui sont inconnues, un sentiment étrange persiste, quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire il en avait le mauvais pressentiment comme si l'histoire est déjà toute écrite.

Deux silhouettes sombres viennent entraver son regard océanique, des ombres en mouvements ralenti, si loin d'eux et pourtant là. L'un d'eux semble tenir une conversation téléphonique pendant que le second observe les alentours, il semble surveiller, gaîté en cas de danger. Le regard de cet homme finit dans leur direction, il coupa même court à la discussion de son acolyte comme s'il avait repérer quelque chose ou quelqu'un de suspect qui viendrait entraver leurs affaires.

**« Armin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu ne viens pas avec nous ? »**

Le jeune garçon se face à eux, un sourire forcé aux lèvres, les paupières fermées, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Sans attendre, il répondit :

**« Si, si, bien sûr ! J'arrive tout de suite ! » **

Elle le regardait pousser son vélo jusqu'à atteindre leur niveau, alors qu'il jette un dernier coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, la curiosité de Mikasa suivit le regard de son ami et aperçoit deux hommes partir en direction opposée à eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait lui cacher quoique se soit, visiblement. Elle posa ses pupilles noires sur son ami puis elle ajouta :

**« On ne dévisage pas les gens ainsi, Armin. Concentres-toi sur nous. »**

Armin semblait choqué de remarquer que la jeune asiatique avait percé son intrigue, elle ne semblait guère inquiète et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il se sentit comme rassuré de ne pas être seul. Il vient même à se demander comment Eren a-t-il fait pour ne pas être tombé sur eux, ils lui paraissaient bien étrange, il ressentait aucune onde bienveillante venant d'eux. Des criminels ? Ces types là cours chaque recoins de la ville alors il était fort possible mais il ne peut aboutir à des accusations sans preuve véritable de ce qu'il pourrait avancer. Son attention entière de pose sur le brun qui les accompagnait, celui-ci vient lui assurer que tout ira bien pour lui, qu'elle n'a aucun soucis à se faire concernant ses crises d'insomnies ou encore ces heures de retenues qu'il risque de se taper à l'avenir s'il continue a s'endormir en plein cours. Non, elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter, elle le sait très fort d'esprit mais elle ne peut pas faire semblant que tout va bien, elle ne peut pas lui mentir en prétextant qu'elle ne s'en fait pas pour lui et ça en est presque maladive pour elle telle une mère qui s'inquiète pour son petit, c'est bien connu.

La jeune fille continuait de pousser son vélo, dévalant les ruelles de la ville jusqu'à atteindre leur établissement où ils croisent un vieil ami de la mère d'Eren. Son regard bridé balayant les alentours, aucun danger ne semble y rôder, la journée promettait d'être bien calme mais pour combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

**« Bonjour Mr Hanns. » **

Les deux amis d'enfances d'Eren saluèrent l'adulte où s'ensuivit une discussion brève entre leur ami commun et lui. Le visage d'Armin et Mikasa se crispent lorsqu'ils observaient l'adulte tousse à plein poumon dans ses bras, puis leur regard dériva sur un ou deux enfants qui toussaient eux aussi. Encore ces symptômes. Armin avait donc dit vrai, une épidémie est en cours et ne fait que commencer. L'attention se posa à nouveau sur Eren qu'elle venait d'entendre crier sur son portable, toujours aussi impulsif et colérique, à l'entente de ses mots, il semblerait que sa mère souhaite qu'elle veille sur son fils en son absence. C'est ce qu'elle fera ou du moins, tentera de faire même si malgré elle, elle ne pourra l'empêcher de mourir tôt ou tard. Alors qu'ils se rendent en salle de cours, comme systématiquement le trio restait rapprocher et Armin ne put s'empêcher de profiter de leur proximité pour leur donner des informations sur ce qu'il avait appris. Toujours plongé sur la page d'actualité et d'écouter aux portes tel un vrai fouineur. Armin ne semble pas aimer les secrets et encore moins les mensonges que les adultes aiment ancrer dans les têtes des enfants pour les maintenir ignorant et innocent en tout. Fermant ses poings, avec l'ongle de ses pouces il se gratte le bout de ses doigts avec nervosité, il se pince les lèvres avant de les écarter afin de pouvoir s'exprimer correctement.

**« L'avez-vous entendu ? Ils n'ont toujours pas retrouver les évadés de la prison. Et, beaucoup de témoignages disent qu'ils ont retrouvés du sang de plusieurs victimes éparpillés aux quatre coins de la ville. Il a été dit par les autorités que le sang correspond aux victimes disparues, ils n'ont pas retrouvés les corps mais prétendent qu'ils ont tous un lien avec les criminels qu'ils recherchent. Il paraîtrait qu'ils ont écartés la police et laissé la brigade spéciale militaire pour les retrouver. Mais, vous savez, moi je n'y crois pas trop à cette histoire. Dans une ville voisine, il y a eu une fusillade, des policiers se sont mis à tirer sur des civils sans aucune explication, ils ont tous étés arrêtés et destitués de leurs fonctions. Cela expliquerait pourquoi l'armée a-t-elle était appelé pour remplacer leur rôle... Mais, quelque chose m'échappe... **

▬ **Des civils ont été fusillés ? Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances, Armin ? Pourquoi les policiers auraient fait cela ? **

▬ **Je l'ignore mais pour moi, les évadés de la prison sont d'une manière où d'une autre pas impliqués dans cette affaire de disparition. En toute logique, un ancien taulard ne chercherait pas à se faire remarquer par les autorités. » **

Tous avaient les paupières écarquillés alors qu'ils assistaient en direct live la mort d'un de leurs enseignants, les enfants commençaient à se disperser sans attendre, à hurler et pleurer, braillants à l'attention du monstre aux grognements indescriptible. Nul ne pouvait reconnaître à qui appartenait ces bruits presque sauvage et animal. La voix du jeune Jaeger venait réveiller l'esprit de ses deux amis qui restaient sans voix par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre à l'instant, leurs mains capturés par celles du brun, ils le suivirent jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Alors qu'ils se faufilaient entre la foule d'élèves et adultes, le blond se fit malencontreusement bousculé en arrière le forçant à lâcher la main de son ami, il se retrouva couché sur le dos. Instinctivement, l'asiatique s'était arrêté dans sa course ralentissant son frère adoptif, elle se retourna puis couru rejoindre Armin et sans aucune gêne elle vient bousculer – sans mesurer sa force, les enfants qui venaient le bousculer et lui marcher dessus sous la panique général. Les sourcils froncés, la brune semblait furieuse en vue du manque de respect de certains, pour secourir son ami, elle ne se privait pas de leur faire mal s'ils forçaient le pas. Mikasa s'accroupit et vient attrape le bras du blond de ses deux mains pour l'aider à se relever alors qu'elle lui ordonna d'une voix froide :

**« Vite, ne traînons pas ! Tu n'as pas envie de rester avec ces sauvages toi non plus. **

▬ **Oui, désolé Mikasa, Eren... »**

Sans attendre, ils rejoignent leur ami puis quittèrent définitivement l'établissement. Une fois dans la coure, Armin et Mikasa se rendirent au parking à vélo pour récupérer le leur, la jeune fille se rapprocha d'Eren puis elle lui conseilla :

**« Tu dois vite rentrer, Eren. Récupère un vélo pour ne pas perdre de temps, Armin et moi nous devons rentrer aussi. S'il te plaît, fait attention à toi, quelque chose de mauvais est entrain de se tramer... Je t'appellerai dès que je ferai rentrée à la maison ! **

▬ **Comptez sur moi pour vous appelez également ! Faites attention à vous les gars, Mikasa, si quelque chose d'étrange se produit je te conseil de faire demi-tour chez Eren. Les trains risquent d'être annulés pour cette fois-ci... **

▬ **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Armin. » **

Elle porte une dernière fois son attention sur ses amis d'enfance avant de s'installer sur son vélo et commencer à partir, circulant dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à la quitter, une gouttelette vient lui tomber sur le dos de sa main droite. Surprise, son regard s'était levé au ciel, les nuages étaient bien formés, l'averse commençait à s'abattre sur la ville, si Mikasa avait l'intention de rentrer à temps sans être trempée elle devait accélérer le mouvement. Le souffle régulier et pourtant court, la jeune fille continuait de pédaler mais dans un mouvement précipité, elle change de direction puis à nouveau elle change, elle accélérait d'avantage sa course comme si elle tentait de fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. La pluie tombait à petites gouttes suivit d'une rafale mais pas de vent, peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. L'inquiétude et un sentiment de peur la prise, se lisant dans son regard, elle jette sans arrêt un œil par dessus son épaule comme si elle se sentait suivie mais par qui, par quoi ?

Elle quitte la ville pour se rendre dans la forêt Noire retraçant la route principale et unique qui pouvait la mener jusqu'à chez elle, à quelques kilomètres d'elle en parallèle se trouvait la voie ferrée qu'elle avait emprunté pour partir en ville. Le bruit d'une flaque d'eau giclée ainsi qu'un grondement d'un moteur de véhicule attirent son attention, aucun doute, ces types étaient encore là et c'était bel et bien elle qu'ils suivaient. Ses mains se crispèrent et se serrèrent aux poignées de son vélo, une gouttelette d'eau de pluie s'écoule le long de sa joue pâle, le regard tendu droit devant elle ses sourcils se froncèrent sous la tension qui continuait de grimper en elle. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation, jamais cela ne lui était arrivée d'être suivi comme une proie facile pour un prédateur mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Jetant un coup d'oeil sur sa gauche puis sa droite, la jeune asiatique s'était finalement décidée de changer sa trajectoire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre route, elle ne pouvait qu'avancer ou reculer mais si elle n'avait pas d'autres options, elle n'avait qu'à créer sa propre trajectoire, sa propre voie pour esquiver et rentrer chez elle tranquillement.

C'est alors, par surprise, qu'elle décide de quitter la route goudronneuse pour partir s'engouffrer dans la forêt aux arbres gigantesques, elle pédalait et continuait à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus la voir. Elle entendit les freins du véhicule, celui-ci avait sans doute freiner et poursuivit sa direction initiale, bien, elle était donc tranquille. Le bruit des gouttes de pluie s'écrasant au sol, sur les feuilles d'arbres ou autre végétation de la forêt ou encore à même les flaques d'eaux et boueuses créées sonnaient comme une mélodie à ses oreilles. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre, pas même le bruit d'un moteur ou encore d'un grognement rauque et indescriptible qu'elle avait entendu à l'école. Mikasa se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien être, était-ce un assassin ? Pourquoi un criminel voudrait s'en prendre à un enseignant ?

* * *

**[…]**

* * *

À l'entrée du champ, elle déposa son vélo en vrac tandis qu'elle se mise à piquer un sprint jusqu'à sa maison en bois, l'aboiement du chien de son père était entendu depuis le champ, il avait sentit son odeur malgré les intempéries camouflant certaines parfums. Son rythme cardiaque accéléré et le souffle court, la jeune fille ne lâchait rien jusqu'à destination, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et ses chaussures étaient pleine de boue donc quelques tâches lui remontaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle était sale. Arrivant chez elle, elle passa à peine la porte d'entrée qu'elle finit sa course blottie dans les bras de sa mère, sa tête mouillée calée contre le ventre gonflée de sa mère, les paupières fermées elle se laissa bercée par les cœurs battant à l'unisson de son petit frère et de sa mère. Logeant une main sur la ventre, un souffle franchis la barrière de ses lippes pulpeuses, elle semblait soulagée. Soulagée d'entendre le bonheur de la vie, son petit-frère émit des tapes qu'elle ressentit tout de suite, c'était pour bientôt sans aucun doute. Fatiguée, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Elle sentit les doigts longs et fins de sa mère glisser dans sa longue chevelure noire corbeaux encore mouillée par l'averse, encore un peu et elle est à la limite de s'endormir.

**« Eh bien, Mikasa. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois quitter les cours et rentrer vite à la maison. J'en conclue que quelque chose de très grave est entrain de se passer, racontes-moi tout. Tu sais que tu peux t'exprimer librement ici. **

▬ **Mère... Père... J'ignore ce qui se passe mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment comme si le temps allait s'arrêter en un instant.. **

▬ **Un mauvais pressentiment ? Qu'est-ce ? Est-il si médiocre pour te convaincre de rentrer à la maison ? **

▬ **Eh bien, je- » **

La voix coupée, ses mots lui échappèrent à l'instant même où elle entendit des aboiements, ils étaient si soudain et si fort qu'elle s'était surprise a avoir sursauter de la sorte. Décollée du ventre de sa mère, ses pupilles noires furent plantées sur la porte d'entrée en bois, quelques battements cardiaque de loupés, le souffle coupé. Elle s'était arrêtée de respirer pendant bien quelques minutes, concentrée sur le moindre bruit anormal qu'elle pouvait détecté mais si sa respiration faisait trop de bruits son cœur lui s'était mis à tambouriner dans sa cage-thoracique. Les aboiements s'estompent d'une traite, la jeune asiatique supposait qu'il était parti courir dans les champs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent d'un seul coup. Plus un bruit. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que deux grandes mains chaleureuses étaient posées sur chacune de ses oreilles ce qui l'étonna tout de suite, elle releva son visage et croisa le regard de son paternel, un sourire charmant et rassurant trônait sur son visage.

**« Pas de panique, encore une de ces bestioles venant croquer dans nos pommes. As-tu oublié son boulot de chien de garde ? Tu as dû passé une matinée difficile, en vue de l'heure qu'il est aucun train ne passe, je suis étonné que tu es pu faire tout le trajet à vélo mais surtout qu'il ne t'est rien arrivée. La route est dangereuse sous une intempérie ! **

▬ **Hm... Oui père... **

▬ **Aller, tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. Rien ne peut nous arriver, nul n'a le courage de s'aventurer au-delà de la ville, jamais personne ne nous trouvera ! »**

Un instant plus tard, la famille Ackerman entend qu'on toc à leur porte d'entrée mais aucun de ces sons ne pouvaient témoigner que le berger suisse blanc était revenu sur ses pas. Mikasa loupa un battement cardiaque comprenant alors ce qui était entrain d'arriver, quelque chose cloche et c'est au moment même où quelqu'un toc à sa porte qu'elle se souvient de cette mystérieuse voiture qui n'a fait que la suivre depuis le centre ville de Baden Baden. Elle sentit les mains chaleureuses de son père libérer ses oreilles alors qu'il se redressait pour ouvrir la porte, un sourire aux lèvres le même trônant sur le visage asiatique de sa mère biologique.

**« Tiens, voilà le Docteur Jaeger. Il est en avance, chérie. » **

_« Il y a de plus en plus de malades, ça n'arrête pas, même s'ils trouvaient un vaccin le nombre de patient est tellement colossale qu'ils tomberont vite en saturation. Les hôpitaux sont déjà pleins à craquer à la minute même où je t'en parle. »_

Au même moment où son père s'enthousiasme à l'idée de rencontrer le Docteur Jaeger, les mots d'Armin refont surface dans sa mémoire, elle se souvient des multiples inquiétudes, de ses mauvais pressentiments dont il lui a fait part tantôt dans le train. Puis, les images d'Hannes et d'autres enseignants et enfants défilent dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne recroise ces deux hommes qu'elle avait vu au parc. Ces deux personnes dont Armin en avait l'air terrifié, le sentiment d'avoir été pris en chasse l'avait totalement bloqué inconsciemment. Mikasa n'eut le temps de se redresser sur ses deux jambes et de pivoter en direction de son père pour lui crier « Non ! Ce n'est pas Mr Jaeger, Père ! » que le grand blond aux yeux bleus avait ouvert la porte avec courtoisie mais cela n'allait pas tarder. Deux grands hommes vêtus de noirs de la tête aux pieds portant un chapeau sur la tête se tenaient là devant l'entrée alors que Mr Ackerman les salue, mais son visage s'était subitement refermé. L'aura que projetait ces deux hommes mystérieux vient éveiller la méfiance du jeune homme mais alors qu'il demanda à Mikasa de rester là où elle était, les deux hommes compris qu'il savait.

Un coup de feu retentit, résonnant dans toute la maison et sifflant dans leurs oreilles, les cris de la femme et de la fille furent comme étouffés, masqués par le bruit qu'avait produit l'arme a feu du premier homme. Les paupières écarquillés et les gouttes salées montèrent aux yeux s'apprêtant à s'écouler le long de leurs joues pâles. Bras gauche et main tendu vers la silhouette de son père qui bascula en arrière, tout est allé si vite et pourtant elle crue que cette scène d'horreur était entrain de perdurer pendant des heures entières. Un tapis de sang avait été offert par les visiteurs inattendus, sur lequel le corps y était couché, le meuble d'entrée était désormais souillé d'un rouge foncé dont quelques tâches venaient masquer les visages des photos de famille. Une ou deux gouttelette s'écoulaient d'un cadre photo et plusieurs s'éclataient à même le sol en parquet de bois ancien. La jeune fille tomba au sol sous le choc, rampant jusqu'au blond, elle glisse ses mains sur le torse de celui-ci alors que des larmes chaudes ne cessent de s'écouler de ses yeux trempés. Elle ne voyait rien, sa vision était troublée, elle se contentait de garder les paupières fermées mais au toucher elle sentit le liquide rougeâtre venant entacher la chemise de son paternel alors qu'il ne cessait de se déverser a même le sol. Une mare s'était dessiné, ses genoux plongés dedans.

**« C'est bon, on a la mère et la fille ! Dîtes-nous maintenant pour l'échange, si ça tient toujours, n'oubliez pas d'apporter la récompense ! **

▬ **On fait comme on a convenu. Apportez-les moi, la mère et la fille et vous aurez ce que vous vouliez. Terminé. »**

Elle venait de descendre d'un ascenseur émotionnel, encore sous le choc, elle ne prêtait pas la moindre attention sur ce que le second qu'était au téléphone pouvait baragouiner.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chap 2

**ERWIN SMITH**

* * *

Les mers s'agitent au gré du vent, assez puissant pour réussir à l'entendre siffler, les terres tremblent et grondent sous les bruits monstrueux des hélicoptères de l'armée de l'air Américaine. Ces engins aux deux hélices paraissent si minuscules dans les airs pourtant si immenses une fois posés à même le sol dégageant des nuages de poussière sur un diamètre conséquent. Prend garde à l'innocent qui ose s'approcher des véhicules aériens sans que ceux-ci ne soient arrêtés, au risque de finir le corps décapités en mille morceaux comme on découpe un citron en rondelle. Le Boeing CH-47 Chinook, un « _grand frère_ » du Vertol 107, se trouve en première ligne suivit de ses nombreux frères et cousins transportant ses fourgons militaires, ses armées à feux sans oublier ses soldats. Un grand homme mesurant près d'un mètre quatre-vingt huit sous les traits de Chris Evans déambulait à l'intérieur du Boeing, passant les portes de contrôle il s'arrête les mains jointent dans son dos. Habillé de la tenue traditionnelle militaires aux couleurs vertes kaki, le képi sur sa tête blonde, son regard fixait devant lui. Assuré qu'ils sont dans la bonne trajectoire, alors qu'ils passent au dessus de l'océan atlantique, un soldat se pointe en furie dans la cabine des pilotes. Il s'arrête aussitôt derrière le blond qui ne prend guère la peine de se retourner et croiser son regard empli d'inquiétude mais il l'entend au timbre de sa voix bafouée.

**« Major Smith ! Lieutenant Samuel à vos ordres ! Nous avons aperçus des naufragés à quelques kilomètres de notre position, ils sont sur notre trajectoire et- **

▬ **Des naufragés. Et quoi donc, Lieutenant Samuel ? **

▬ **Eh bien, n'est-il pas possible de s'arrêter et les aider ? **

▬ **Vous avez probablement raison, contactez donc la Marine et expliquez leur votre problème. **

▬ **Mais, Major... ? » **

Le blond s'arrête puis pivote sur son lieutenant pour lui faire face, ses billes océaniques plantées sur l'homme, il l'interroge à son tour.

**« Avez-vous reconnu vos proches parmi les naufragés ? **

▬ **Hm... Non mon Major... Ma famille est demeurée à New York ! **

▬ **Alors vous n'avez rien à craindre. Laissez la Marine faire leur travail. **

▬ **Et si elle n'arrive pas à temps pour les secourir, qu'adviendra-t-il des naufragés, Major ? **

▬ **Ils mourront. Tout comme vous si vous insistez à discuter mes ordres pour le sauver. Observez tout autour de vous, Lieutenant Samuel. Approchez donc et voyez le chaos qui se trouve à nos portes. Avez-vous oublié pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? **

▬ **Non mon Major... **

▬ **Contactez la Marine si vous voulez vous assuré de pouvoir encore dormir sur vos deux oreilles mais le sauvetage n'est pas dans mes cordes. Nous avons mieux à faire. J'espère que vous le comprenez, Lieutenant Samuel. **

▬ **Hm... Oui. Je vais le faire... **

▬ **Fort bien, vous pouvez disposer. »**

Le soldat retourne sur ses pas et c'est sans étonner le Major qu'il partit appeler les poissons de la Marine, comme si ces bons petits soldats se déplaceraient encore pour des malheureux naufragés en vu du monde qui s'écroule autour d'eux. Risquer la vie de leurs hommes ou leurs propres santés ? Il ne faut pas être naïf, plus maintenant – bien qu'il existerait encore de bons samaritains qui continueraient sans relâche à aider leurs prochains, c'est évident qu'Erwin Smith porterait une admiration certaine envers ces braves hommes. Son vol jusqu'à Berlin, la Capitale de l'Allemagne, se concrétise suite à une longue traversée qui a suscitée plusieurs heures sans arrêt possible.

À l'aube d'une nouvelle ère, les hélicoptères de l'armée Américaine atterrissent sur la place d'une base militaire Allemande, non loin de la maison blanche du Président d'Allemagne : **King Bradley**. Président et Général en chef du gouvernement d'Allemagne était présent sur les lieux, à la tête de son armée, il se montrait en première ligne, à sa gauche une femme d'affaire portant sur elle une veste sur-mesure et une jupe crayon s'arrêtant au dessus de ses genoux. Longue chevelure châtain cascadant sa colonne vertébrale et maquillage impeccable et raffiné. Contrairement au jeune homme à sa gauche, vêtu de l'uniforme traditionnelle de l'armée Allemande, nul doute que cette femme demeurait la secrétaire du Président. Ce dernier, semble attendre avec impatience la venue du meilleur Poulin des États-Unis. Tel était son souhait, son vœux est exaucé un instant plus tard. Pendant que les hélicoptères se vident de ses fourgons militaires et de ses hommes armées jusqu'aux dents, le valeureux soldat que tous attendaient vient de descendre de son prototype.

Suivit d'une jeune femme et d'un jeune homme aussi grands que lui, le Major Erwin Smith fait face au célèbre King Bradley, un grand homme assez âgé qui a vécu bien des guerres dont l'une d'elle le marqua le corps pour que jamais il ne l'oublie. Ses mains jointes derrière son dos, de son unique œil actif il détaillait l'Américain sous toutes les coutures, ses lèvres s'étirent sur son visage avant de laisser place aux présentations où il vient tendre sa main droite vers le jeune homme. D'une poignée ferme, ce dernier l'avait saisit sans hésitation.

**« Major Erwin Smith, le seul et l'unique.**

▬ **Monsieur le Président King Bradley, agréez mes remerciements pour votre invitation. **

▬ **Allons, mon garçon. C'est un honneur de vous retrouver sur nos terres. Après une telle victoire dont je vous ai vu accomplir ne peut que renforcer l'admiration que l'humanité doit avoir pour vous.**

▬ **Merci bien.**

▬ **C'est sans parler du fait que vous êtes venus avec les meilleurs de vos hommes et femmes. A qui nos criminels ont-ils affaire ?**

▬ **À la justice. »**

Le plus vieux se mis à ricaner de sa voix grave, il avait bien reçu le message que le jeune homme voulu lui transmettre, s'ils s'étaient lâchés la main celui-ci ne démordait pas pour autant. Loin d'être un homme stupide et encore moins influençable, le Major Erwin Smith savait rester sur sa position, droit dans ses bottes militaires. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage masculin, les mains jointes à son dos, il sentit une main forte de l'ancien se poser lourdement sur l'une de ses épaules.

**« Je le reconnais. Vous êtes un homme de valeur, vous représentez l'Amérique à la perfection.**

▬ **Il n'y a pas de mal, Général King Bradley. **

▬ **Rentrez donc souper avec nous, Major Smith. Vos hommes et vous serez dans les meilleures conditions pour discuter des affaires. Si vous me le permettez.**

▬ **Le voyage a été conséquent. Je ne peux qu'accepter votre invitation, Général.**

▬ **Fort bien. »**

Le plus vieux ouvre la marche jusqu'à la maison blanche qui se situait à proximité de la base militaire, suivit de sa secrétaire et des haut placés dans sa hiérarchie militaire, le grand blond aux yeux océaniques emboîte le pas afin de ne manquer une miette des événements à venir. […] Successivement un repas inspirée de la gastronomie française pour épater l'Américain, il était désormais temps de parler affaire entre le Général King Bradley et lui. Pourquoi Diable l'a-t-il invité au pays s'il n'y a rien à se mettre sous la dent ? Une chose est sûr, c'est qu'Erwin n'était pas venu ici dans le but d'enfiler des perles, il a clairement mieux à faire (comme faire le travail de ce cher Colonel Mustang mais cela reste un autre chapitre).

Il prend place autour d'une grande table à laquelle siégeait : Le Lieutenant Hina, une femme fatale comportant une longue chevelure rose dont quelques mèches avant redessinaient sa généreuse poitrine étouffée dans son uniforme militaire, des lunettes de soleil relevés sur son front, c'est sans gêne qu'elle se permise de se griller une cigarette qu'elle cale dans un coin de ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosâtres. Suivit du Lieutenant Mike Zakarius, un homme de grande taille aux cheveux blond et court, celui-ci en revanche ne s'était pas permis de provoquer leurs adversaires qui leurs font face. Le Colonel Mustang, un beau garçon aux airs ténébreux dont ses prunelles d'un noir profond étaient posées sur le Lieutenant Hina, il avait raison elle était de toute beauté, et son Lieutenant Hawkeye, une blonde aux yeux noisettes dont les longs cheveux sont noués d'un chignon à l'arrière de la tête, celle-ci semblait agacée par le comportement de son supérieur. Au bout de la table se trouve King Bradley, trônant confortablement sur son siège, il quémanda sa secrétaire afin de passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant que tout le monde semble bien installer dans son siège.

**« Mademoiselle Douglas, pouvez-vous apporter les dossiers de nos criminels au Major Smith ? »**

La secrétaire du Président et Général en chef du gouvernement d'Allemagne vient apporter les dossiers complet comportant les photos des criminels accompagnées d'informations à leurs sujets. Cette dernier semble étrange lorsqu'elle osa croiser le regard azure de l'Américain, elle s'éclaircit la voix et se rendit près du grand écran où elle diffusa les portraits robots de ces derniers. Le premier criminel apparut sur le grand écran était un jeune homme blond platine sur sa droite il y avait tout le descriptif de ce dernier que la femme releva pour ceux qui n'avaient le dossier sous les yeux.

**« Je vous présente le détenu N°720 : Furlan Church. Un jeune homme de 25 ans blond platine aux yeux vairons, mesurant 1m80 pour un poids de 65 kgs. Allemand d'origine, né d'une famille de bas quartier, Mr Church et Mme Church étaient tout deux vétérinaires avant qu'ils ne décèdent prématurément lorsqu'il eut ses 9 ans. Ce dernier ne comporte ni tatouage ni piercing. Furlan Church a été arrêté au cours d'un braquage avec certains de ses acolytes, par le Colonel Roy Mustang et son Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, son casier judiciaire est assez conséquent mais guère étonnant quand on connaît l'investigateur de ses projets. »**

Elle glissa son pouce sur le bouton de la télécommande qu'elle tient dans sa main droite où elle fit défiler les images. Un nouveau détenu fut présenté aux invités, de la même manière que pour le précédent, elle poursuit :

**« Détenu N°721 : Livaï Ackerman. Né d'une prostituée répondant au nom de Kuchel Ackerman, emportée par la maladie, nous ignorons qui est le père biologique de ce dernier. Toutefois, il s'est avéré qu'il est le neveux de Kenny Ackerman connu des plus grands criminels et amateurs par « Kenny l'éventreur »... Que vous avez... su capturer avec brio, Monsieur Smith... Livai Ackerman est un jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts et rasés sur les côtés, âgé de 22 ans, il mesure 1m60 seulement pour 63 kgs. Allemand d'origine, il comporte un tatouage en plein dans le dos représentant des ailes. Il a été arrêté en même temps que son acolyte Furlan Church, par le Colonel Roy Mustang et son Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, son casier judiciaire quant à lui reste plus conséquent variant ses crimes entre les braquages et meurtres. De nombreux témoins ont affirmés qu'il aurait été à la tête d'un groupe de délinquant des bas quartiers du pays, qu'il serait l'investigateur de beaucoup de crimes commis. Très souvent vu en duo avec Furlan Chruch ce qui a poussé certains de nos meilleurs journalistes à les nommer « Les amants ». »**

L'attention du Major était restée bloquer sur l'étrange tatouage dessiné dans le dos de ce dernier détenu, ce dessin, sa forme lui parlait. Ces ailes de la liberté lui parurent soudainement familier, pourtant impossible qu'il s'en souvienne, tout n'était probablement que le fruit de son imaginable. Une migraine vient le prendre la tête cinq minutes, pousser à prendre sa tasse de thé à la menthe où il but deux gorgées. Erwin releva ses sourcils tandis que son regard dérive sur le Général King Bradley, interloqué par ces informations.

**« Pourriez-vous m'éclairer sur votre but, Général King Bradley ? **

▬ **Ces enfants se sont évadés de prison il y a peu mais ils ne sont pas partis les mains vides. J'aimerai que vous me rapportiez le trésor qu'ils nous ont pris.**

▬ **Comment deux gamins ont-ils réussis à voler quelque chose qui vous est précieux, Général ? Je pense que vous devriez revoir votre sécurité.**

▬ **Il se pourrait que j'ai eu tord d'estimer les capacités de certains de mes hommes. Je ne pourrai oublié que vous avez réussi là où le Colonel Mustang a échoué. Cela dit, cette chose qui m'a été dérobé pourrait fortement vous intéresser.**

▬ **De quoi s'agit-il, Général ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne réclame pas de friandises, je ne fais qu'accomplir mon devoir en temps que soldat.**

▬ **Croyez-moi, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt. Je comprendrais votre refus.**

▬ **Une mission, quel-quelle soit ne se réfute pas. Donnez moi les coordonnées de leur dernier emplacement et nous y serrons. **

▬ **C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Vous portez la fierté de l'Amérique sur vos épaules, mon garçon. Aucun doute là dessus. Mademoiselle Douglass, faites part au Major Smith les coordonnées. »**

Les trois mousquetaires se lèvent de leurs sièges, le premier salue poliment l'État qui les accueil avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chap 3

**LIVAÏ ACKERMAN**

* * *

L'été prend fin à partir de l'instant où sa source d'énergie principale se voit étouffée de ces nuages hivernal, empiétant sur son territoire qu'il conquit chaque décennie. Des larmes et des pleures de défaite s'abattent sur le pays, exprimant sa rage en un coup d'éclair mais en vain. Le Nord n'était plus à lui, une partie du globe terrestre ne l'a jamais été. Les vents frais chassent le moindre source de chaleur jusqu'à plonger ces pauvres hommes, femmes et enfants dans un hiver des plus secs. Accompagnés d'une tempête noire décrite comme étant le châtiment de Dieu qui s'abat sur eux pour avoir tenté de défier les lois de la nature, c'est avec espoir qu'ils persistent à s'accrocher à ce qu'ils leur restent : **la vie**.

À la Gare Baden Baden, un sous-terrain regroupait parking privé et voie ferrée assez côtoyer par ses habitants, ses voisins et étrangers. Si certains voient du mauvais œil l'espace sous-terrain qui optimise leur quotidien parce qu'ils croient se rapprocher de l'entrée des Enfers, ils seront bien plus optimiste lorsqu'ils apprendront que la vie existe encore. Six pieds sous terres, un petit groupe d'adolescents et jeunes adultes était caché dans un labyrinthe gigantesque, aux couloirs étroits qui s'engouffrent sur plusieurs kilomètres suivis d'une arrivée d'eau filtrée par les égouts qui siègent juste au dessus de son plafond rocheux. Aucune lumière ne pouvait illuminer les lieux si aucune bougie et flambeau ne sont allumés volontairement par le « maître » des lieux si sombres et humides – chance à ceux qui n'attrapent pas un virus avec une température aussi glaciale et désastreuse.

Caché de la lumière du jour et protéger de la pluie qui s'abat au plafond, un petit espace aussi grande qu'une pièce de salon était éclairé de ses quelques bougies, des flammes ressortaient d'un tonneau en métal posté en son cœur où il fût entouré de ses rochers sculptés avec soin pour en faire des sièges où des coussins aux points de coutures soignées y étaient logés. Dans l'un des murs, un petite pièce y était forgée dont un comptoir en roche faisait office de bar des plus sympathiques où derrière celui-ci, des vivres soigneusement rangés à leur place quant au sol, il semblait ne pas avoir un grain de poussière ni une toile d'araignée perchée sur les murs. L'espace de vie était conviviale et nettoyée minutieusement preuve formelle que ces catacombes de guerre étaient encore habitées.

Quand les ténèbres chassent la lumière, le chat noir et la chauve-souris sont de sorties, quittant leur terrier pour remonter à la surface. Faufilés entre les ruelles les plus sombres de la ville inondées de ses flaques d'eaux, quelques gouttelettes d'eaux viennent s'écraser et s'éclabousser à même le sol et la marée d'eau de pluie. C'est ensemble qu'ils terminent dans un bâtiment laissé à l'abandon, esthétiquement grossièrement laid mais hygiène de vie impeccable lorsqu'on entre dans sa gueule, ici était un autre de leurs repaires. Enfin, un second repaire depuis que tout à commencer. Si ses pièces semblent marquée d'un certain charme, raffiné, son jugement chamboule rien qu'aux cris bien trop dérangeant de ses voisins. S'il se définissait réellement comme un meurtrier, son acolyte et sa petite soeur de coeur seraient les seuls témoins de leur mystérieuse disparition.

Aussitôt rentré, porte refermée derrière eux. Dans l'immédiat, il se contente de nettoyer ses bottes noires sans prendre la peine de se déchausser, le torchon souillé en main. Son visage fin et pâle était face à la porte d'entrée en bois de chêne quand il entend le plat des pieds nues détaler dans les escaliers et débouler jusqu'à lui rentrer dedans. Ses sourcils se froncent d'avantage qu'ils ne le sont déjà, sans un seul sourire qui pourrait illuminer un minimum son regard métallique et glacial, il pivota sur lui-même pour se prendre une petite fille dans les bras – qu'il n'avait bien entendu pas ouverts.

Prisonnier de l'étreinte de l'adolescente, le brun ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un râle tandis qu'il entend le rire de fouine de son acolyte. Il logea une main sur le front de cette dernière qu'il vient pousser sans aucune délicatesse, sa peau brûlante et cette odeur de transpiration de quoi horrifié sa soirée de dégoût.

**« Dégage de là, Gamine. Tu es encore plus sale qu'à notre rencontre. Quand t'es-tu lavée pour la dernière fois, hm ? **

▬ **Grand-frère, je ne suis pas une gamine… ! Je-je n'arrive toujours pas à me défaire de cette satanée grippe... **

▬ **Crois-tu que je ne l'avais pas détecté ? Vires tes sales pattes et vas te laver. »**

Visiblement, il n'était pas d'humeur à lui laisser le dernier mot après quoi, elle le libère de ses chaînes pour ensuite filer dans la salle de bain. Le brun vient passer ses mains sur ses vêtements pour enlever le moindre défaut causé par l'adolescente aux traits d'Emilia Clarke. Elle qui ne le voyait jamais sourire, au point d'interroger le blond si cette mimique existait réellement chez lui, hélas trois fois hélas nul n'a jamais vu son visage se fendre en deux. Les traits de cet homme, son apparence, sa taille, il était comme figé dans la glace, bloqué dans le temps. Biens des mystères entouraient ce dernier où même ses plus proches amis ou même sa famille ne réussiraient à décrocher la vérité. En fait, tous sauf une personne mais cette personne n'était pas là aujourd'hui.

Du coin de son regard ténébreux, il observa le plus vieux s'écarter de lui pour se rendre dans l'espace cuisine où il commença a faire bouillir de l'eau et durant ce laps de temps une mystérieuse boite en ferraille ressortie de son grand sac noir à lanière. À peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir son socle qu'il compris immédiatement ce qu'il était entrain de manigancer, le retour de ces herbes médicinales qui ne faisaient malheureusement guère effet. Lui-même n'était pas naïf, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement s'il voulait ralentir et étouffer la maladie de leur petite-soeur. Il se refusait de constamment la voir souffrir dans un état aussi désastreux, c'est pourquoi il remettait ça sur le tapis. Est-ce que ses efforts désespérés valent vraiment le coup ? Il l'ignore, peut-être qu'elle finira comme eux mais s'il pouvait éviter que ce jour arrive il en serait que ravis. Inutile de lui adresser la parole, de lui faire cracher ne serait-ce un mot pour comprendre la colère, la douleur et la tristesse qui ronge son esprit meurtri.

**« Je sais ce que tu dois être entrain de te dire. Nous avons déjà essayer les plantes médicinales et les médicaments volés de l'hôpital. Peut-être que cette maladie aura eu raison d'elle mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la laisser souffrir sans rien essayer. Livai, tu sais, j'avais même pensé à l'envoyer à l'hôpital mais crois-tu sincèrement qu'ils voudront sauver la sœur de deux criminels ? **

▬ **L'hôpital est plein à craqué, ils ne pourraient pas s'en occuper dans tout les cas. **

▬ **Et cette seringue que nous avons volés, que crois-tu qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un remède contre ce fichu virus ? **

▬ **N'y penses même pas, ces porcs sont aussi détraqués que nous le sommes. Nous pourrions signer son arrêt de mort bien avant l'heure, j'ignore ce qu'elle contient et ça ne me plaît pas autant que toi. **

▬ **Tu as probablement juste. L'idéale c'est que nous ayons un laboratoire pour pouvoir effectuer des analyses mais ces créatures entour de nous commencent à m'irriter le poil. Sans parler de ces chiens du gouvernement qui ont été lâchés pour nous pister. »**

Le métal de ses pupilles s'assombrit dès lors où l'armée avait été mentionné par son acolyte, lui non plus n'était pas rassuré d'apprendre une telle nouvelle, tout partait d'une petite substance dont il ignorait les origines de sa conception. Pourtant, si le gouvernement voulait a tout pris mettre la main sur ce qu'ils ont réussi à dérober alors c'est qu'elle doit contenir un liquide fondamental, peut-être un atout potentiel pour assurer leur survie. Avant d'émettre de telles suppositions et hypothèses, le brun devait découvrir ce qui animait ces monstres, comment fonctionne leurs transformations, qu'est-ce qui contamine les vivants à finir comme eux ? Tout ne peut pas être une simple question d'hygiène sinon il verrait toute la population mourir sous ses yeux.

Un soupire franchis la barrière de ses fines lèvres, brisant le maître du silence, d'un pas après l'autre il se dirige à la salle de bain du bâtiment où il retrouve l'adolescente totalement dénudée, assise a même le sol tandis que le haut de son corps était achevé contre le rebord de la baignoire, ses cheveux mi-longs masquait sa nuque. Sa main gauche contre la surface en bois de la porte qu'il vient d'ouvrir sur cette pièce, du haut de ses un mètre soixante il fût témoin d'une scène dramatique digne d'un film rempli de niaiserie, tout ce dont il détestait. Sa posture, elle ressemblait à un légume auquel on y aurait arraché sa couche de peau, le rendant ainsi fragile et faible. Comprenant qu'elle ne s'était pas encore lavée depuis le temps qu'il lui a donné l'ordre, dans un râle il vient remonter les manches de sa chemise blanche. Il sortit des gants du tiroir pharmaceutique qu'il enfila aussitôt avant de venir loger ses mains sous les bras nus de sa petite soeur pour la soulever.

C'est à bout de force qu'elle avait loger l'un deux autour de la nuque du brun, s'aidant de sa force physique puis venir plonger le bas de son corps dans la baignoire remplie d'eau. Il la libère d'entre ses griffes une fois qu'elle fut calée, s'assurant qu'elle ne risquait point de glisser et se noyer dans la baignoire. Il pris un instant pour se redresser et venir mouiller d'eau froide un gant de toilette qu'il avait récupérer dans un placard où était rangé les serviettes de bains. Il revient à elle puis d'une délicatesse légendaire il passa le gant de toilette au visage de la rouquine afin d'hydrater sa peau rougit par la fièvre tandis qu'elle commence à marmonner :

**« Je viens de passer ma journée au lit, j'ai pris ce que Grand-frère m'avait donné pour calmer ma fièvre mais j'ai la sensation que mon état ne cesse d'empirer... **

▬ **Cela t'apprendras à négliger l'hygiène, si tu faisais attention à laver tes mains après avoir toucher tout et n'importe quoi, tu n'en serais pas là. Qui sait ce que ces ingrats t'ont transmis comme maladie. **

▬ **Grand-frère, personne ne m'a touchée... ! Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venue à tombée malade peut-être est-ce la période ? Tout le monde est entrain de tomber de la fièvre, mais grand frère et toi êtes plus solides que moi... » **

Elle parlait comme si elle savait quelque chose, qu'elle était intimement convaincue qu'un événement catastrophique allait se produire et sait pertinemment qu'elle pourrait ne pas faire parti des survivants. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était condamnée, qu'elle ne pourrait suivre ceux qu'elle aime pourtant chaque minute, chaque second, elle garde les yeux ouverts pour continuer à se battre à leurs côtés. Le plus douloureux pour elle, est de savoir que ses frères avaient consciences que sa vie pouvait tenir que sur un fil et qu'un moment ou un autre celui-ci pourrait se casser en deux. Le fait est qu'ils sont tout deux à ses petits soins ne fait qu'accroître ce sentiment poignant qui lui serre le cœur et noue sa gorge parce qu'elle sait tout autant qu'eux qu'ils vont se séparés dans la mort. Si elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour son état de santé, elle s'inquiétait pour ses frères entrain de piller des banques et des hôpitaux pour survivre tandis que parmi eux la mort marche dans leurs pas.

Le bain chaud semble soulager les muscles et articulations de son corps et sentait sa tension chuter : mais pour combien de temps ? Son souffle était régulier, il s'en est assuré. Alors qu'il termine de nettoyer son dos, des voix masculines portantes viennent siffler dans leurs oreilles. Isabel cesse de râler quand elle croise le regard métallique du plus vieux, son attention était tourné sur la sortie de la salle de bain, il était concentré à écouter la conversation qui avait débuter dans le hall d'entrée. Leurs voix résonnant dans les couloirs, l'adolescente se mise a écouter également. Insultes et injures volent en éclat, la tension monte au plus haut point, le brun lâche le gant de toilette dans la baignoire où se trouvait Isabel puis se redresse sur ses deux jambes. Il retira ses deux gants qu'il dépose dans le lavabo, si son visage inexpressif laissait croire qu'il était totalement calme, l'adolescente ne s'y méprenait pas connaissant ce dernier comme s'ils étaient nés ensemble dans ce monde, elle n'ignorait pas à quel point il était entrain de bouillir de l'intérieur. D'ailleurs, avant qu'il passe la porte de la salle de bain, d'une voix sèche et venimeuse, elle l'entend le commander :

**« Tu as trois minutes pour terminer et nettoyer la pièce. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour faire le salon. » **

Alors qu'il était entrain de défiler dans le couloir, elle ne put s'empêcher de protester son dernier ordre avec une voix portante.

**« Mais le salon je l'ai déjà lavé ! »**

Dans le hall d'entrée qui était rattachée à la cuisine et au salon, le grand blond aux yeux bleus avait ouvert la porte d'entrée aux hommes qui étaient venus toquer chez eux. Pourtant, il ne prenait pas la peine de s'écarter du passage pour les laisser pénétrer leur demeure, surtout avec des chaussures dégueulasse aux pieds, une main sur sa hanche il observait avec attention ceux qui lui faisaient face. Il les reconnaît, ils faisait parti de leur petit groupe de délinquant qu'il a décidé de dissoudre avec Livai à l'appuie, bien sûr la nouvelle n'avait pas réjouit ces derniers tellement qu'ils se sont rassemblés devant leur porte.

**« Tiens dons, je vois que la pilule du lendemain n'est toujours pas passée ! » **

À peine eut-il le temps de prononcer ses derniers mots qu'il reçut un poing au visage. Sa tête fût tournée d'un coup sec sous l'impact, le choque l'avait même fait reculer de quelques pas alors qu'il tentait de maintenir un équilibre pour ne pas tomber. Une main contre sa bouche, une gouttelette d'un rouge foncé vient perlé sur le parquet du salon, un goût nauséabonde en bouche, ses billes glaciales étaient plantées au sol marqué par la boue de leurs chaussures noires. Ils s'étaient permis d'entrée comme s'il venait de prendre en compte ce crochet du droit comme une auto-invitation pour eux. Les sourcils froncés, le blond sous traits de Lucky Blue Smith s'était redressé alors qu'il passe le dos de sa main sous son nez pour nettoyer la coulée de sang qui venait s'échapper d'une de ses narines. Le second s'était mis à rire sous l'état dans lequel son « boss » l'avait mis.

**« Sacré crochet du droit les filles, ok. J'avoue l'avoir mérité. U-hu.. **

▬ **« Les filles » ? Et tu oses te moquer de nous après t'être prise une raclée ? T'es pas prêt de te relever cette fois-ci ! **

▬ **Vas-y Boss, foutez-lui une raclée ! J'crois que son mec n'est pas prêt d'arriver pour lui sauver les miches ! **

▬ **J'crois plutôt que vous auriez mieux fait de retirer vos chaussures avant de rentrer, voyez, il se rendra compte que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir souillé son parquet. **Rétorqua le blond d'un sourire sarcastique tandis qu'il continue de les défier du regard.

▬ **Il continue de se moquer ?! C'est une insulte à notre nom, faites lui regretter son arrogance et sa bêtise d'avoir quitté notre organisation ! Pourquoi ? Une pauvre catin ! J'me demande lequel des deux en a eu assez de coucher avec l'autre pour se taper une catin ! **Un rire gras et provocateur arrache la gueule de l'homme tandis qu'une rancœur se ressent au timbre de sa voix grave. **Quoiqu'il en soit, vous allez tout les deux regretter pour votre trahison et on va emporter la fille avec nous. Elle nous servira comme monnaie d'échange ! »**

Si le blond avait réussi a esquiver un second revers tel un bon élève ayant compris la première leçon de cours, il fut néanmoins pas au bout de ses surprises lorsque l'homme se jeta sur lui de tout son poids, son corps bascula en arrière et s'écroule sous la masse graisseuse du plus âgé. Les sourcils froncés d'avantage et les dents serrées, le sang continuait a s'écouler d'une de ses narines, il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en occuper qu'il se prit un coup de poing au visage. À nouveau mais cette fois-ci, c'est son autre joue qui venait de prendre cher, l'impact du coup était si violent qu'il crut pendant un instant que l'homme allait lui fracturer la mâchoire ou pour les optimistes seul une dent en tomberait, lui laissant alors un goût métallique et amer en bouche. Son torse fut écrasé sous l'un des genoux de son agresseur qui vient s'appuyer sur sa partie centrale, ses battements cardiaques avaient accélérer sous le coup de l'adrénaline mais son souffle fut rompu une fois. C'est alors qu'il sentit deux grandes mains entourer son cou qui fut serrés comme on presse un citron, l'homme commençait a l'étrangler après l'avoir battu au visage.

**« Va chercher la fille pendant que je me charge de son cas ! » **

Avait-il ordonné à son acolyte, qui partie se promener dans les couloirs pour les débusquer. Les dents serrées, manquant de perdre connaissance, Furlan tentait de se débattre mais il profitait que le visage de l'homme soit a sa portée de main pour venir le prendre entre ses mains et vient enfoncer ses pouces dans les yeux. Cependant, ses forces commençaient à l'abandonner et l'homme bougeait la tête pour éviter ses doigts. À l'instant même où l'homme était trop occupé a étrangler le jeune homme, son acolyte se mis a revenir dans le salon glissant sur la colonne vertébrale, projeté depuis les couloirs. Tandis que la vision du blond commence a se troubler, une main se saisit du col des vêtements de l'homme puis d'une poigne presque herculéenne il vient se faire dégager immédiatement de sa victime. L'obligeant a lâché prise sur son cou, il se fait projeter contre le mur à proximité de l'entrée, son dos plaqué violemment contre celui-ci. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se mettre a tousser qu'il se reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes tellement fort qu'il entendit le doux son des brisements d'os. Il dû sentir ses côtes venir s'écraser contre ses poumons au point de lui causer de gros problèmes de respiration.

Ce fameux mec tant redouté par ces porcs était bel et bien présent depuis le début, d'ailleurs, la nouvelle ne manque pas de venir souligner une lueur de terreur dans leurs regards déformés.

Si l'homme pensait que sa punition était terminé alors il se trompait lourdement sur son compte. En effet, il se pris un second coup de pied mais cette fois-ci en plein visage, l'impact était si violent qu'il ne put s'empêcher de cracher deux dents qui viennent rebondir sur le parquet mais l'envie de cracher son sang le prend également aux tripes.

_Ce n'est pas terminé. _

Le type qu'il avait tantôt envoyé au tapis a su trouver un minimum de courage et la force de se relever, mais il notait son courage pour venir lui chercher des noises dans sa demeure. Retirant son pied du visage de l'homme encastré contre le mur, le brun ne perdit pas un instant pour lever l'autre jambe et venir fracasser la main du second le forçant a relâcher le poignard qu'il a voulu retourner contre lui. La jambe droite toujours tendue, il pivota sur lui même et dans un mouvement rapide il eut a peine le temps de poser son pied droit avec délicatesse sur le sol que sa jambe gauche venait d'être levée a son tour, le dessous de son pied gauche vient s'écraser dans le cou du nouvel agresseur, sa pomme d'Adam enfoncée, il se tient aussitôt le cou de ses deux mains. Il chuta à genoux sur le sol alors qu'il émit des bruits incompréhensible comme quelqu'un qui était entrain de manquer d'air, quelqu'un qui n'arrivait plus à respirer, quelqu'un qui était entrain de mourir s'étouffant dans son propre sang.

**« Vous êtes aussi hideux et sales que ces comiques déambulant dans les rues. »**

Le regard de ce jeune homme n'était que noirceur dès lors où ils sont tombés sur eux, s'il n'a pas apprécié leur injures envers sa petite sœur, leur comportement déplacé envers son frère de cœur n'avait fait que réveiller le dragon qui dormait. Il peut désormais entendre leur détresse entrain de jurer, de bafouiller et marmonner dans leurs Barbes, il n'avait que faire des porcs comme eux. D'ailleurs, d'un pas sec, il se saisit d'eux par le col de leur veste puis dans aucune délicatesse il vient les balancer dehors, les laissant chuter dans les escaliers en pierre de leur bâtisse. Lorsqu'ils terminent leur chute, ils se mirent soudainement a hurler a plein poumons d'horreur et de douleurs quand des grognements indescriptible s'étaient fait entendre dans la nuit. Il les entendait pleurer toutes les larmes de leurs corps, l'écoute de cette scène vient glacer le sang de Furlan ainsi que celui d'Isabel lorsqu'elle débarqua dans le salon après la guerre. Mais lui, aucune réaction, aucune expression ne réussit a déformer son visage a jamais figé dans la glace, même son regard était inaccessible, nul ne pouvait réussir a déceler ce dont il pouvait bien penser.

**« Préparez-vous, nous partons d'ici. Plus nous tardons, plus il sera facile pour ces chiens de nous tomber dessus. Néanmoins, il me reste une dernière chose a faire. **

▬ **Parfait ! Nous te suivons, grand frère. Quelle est notre dernière mission ? **

▬ **Oui, on vient avec toi, Livai. Tu peux compter sur nous. » **

Un sourire sincère longeait les lèvres du blond qui s'était relevé alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, une main a son cou qu'il massa. Le brun partit dans la chambre qu'il se partageait pour enfiler une simple veste noire a capuche tandis qu'il s'équipait de plusieurs poignards et aux armes pouvant lui servir, suivit de ses frère et sœur qui effectuaient les mêmes opérations, son attention s'arrêta un instant sur l'adolescente qui semblait en meilleure forme que tout a l'heure mais il nota encore sa fièvre permanente.

Lorsqu'ils reviennent dans le hall d'entrée, il furent stoppés à l'instant où un homme s'apprête à rentrer à l'intérieur. Un pas après l'autre, c'est traînant des pieds au point de racler le dessus sur le sol qu'il avance, des sons abominables et monstrueux s'échappent de sa gueule déchiquetée. La peau de sa joue droite n'était plus dévoilant l'envers du décor et de l'autre côté la peau pendait encore dans le vide. Ses pupilles étaient refroidies et étaient aspergées de sang, ce même liquide rougeâtre avait même coloré ses vêtements crades et à moitié déchirés. Pourtant, en vue du sang séché sur son corps presque noir, ils n'eurent aucuns mal à savoir que cet homme était mort depuis plusieurs heures et c'est sans compter l'odeur de pourriture de cadavre en décomposition. Si le mort rendait une petite visite aux vivants, il serait outré d'apprendre que l'un d'eux n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec lui qu'aussitôt le mort-vivant s'était pris de plein fouet le plat d'un pied dans le torse. La violence de l'impact sur son corps fragilisé se voit détruire de l'intérieur, sa cage-thoracique brisée en morceaux, il chuta en arrière et détala les escaliers qu'il avait mis temps de temps à monter. Le dos de son crâne se voit défoncé, réduit en bouillit lorsqu'il percute l'une des marches d'escalier de pierre.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chap 4

**MIKASA ACKERMAN**

* * *

_À l'usine abandonnée. _

L'obscurité. Plongée dans un gouffre sans fond où seul les ténèbres étaient maîtres des lieux, maîtres de son esprit. Le vent glaciale qui réussit à passer par là vient refroidir sa peau déjà pâle et fragile par son jeune âge, elle avait froid. Ses poils hérissés pourtant elle ne tremblait pas, elle était restée là coucher sur le sol en pierre glacée tandis qu'une gouttelette rougeâtre vient perler. Son regard masqué par ses mèches de cheveux noirs corbeaux, lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits elle s'était rendue compte que ses mains étaient ligotées dans son dos, l'empêchant ainsi de se débattre.

Pourquoi devrait-elle se débattre ? Pourquoi se battre quand nous n'avons plus rien a perdre ? Ses paupières s'écarquillent doucement, sa vue était à nouveau intact mais le regard dans le vide, elle ne plus s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer. Comment est-elle venue jusqu'ici ?

À la vue de ces pieds masculins, nul doute qu'il s'agissait de ces hommes qu'elle avait aperçut dans ce parc. S'ils avaient éveillés la curiosité d'Armin, ce détail ne devait pas être pris à la légère, bien au contraire. Alors, ils étaient venus jusqu'à chez elle pour la vendre comme du bétail à des hommes qui n'en feraient qu'une bouchée d'elle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque les dernières images de sa mère biologique lui revinrent en mémoire, ses dents se serrent ainsi que ses poings jusqu'à même venir enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chaire. Une rage commençait à s'éveiller en elle, la frustration du châtiment qu'on lui a infligé sa famille et elle, mais quand elle crut pendant un instant qu'elle n'avait plus personne dans sa vie, un bruit retentit soudainement et fait écho dans tout le bâtiment.

Quelqu'un est entré. Est-ce véridique ou illusoire ?

Elle était intimement persuadée que quelqu'un était entré dans cette usine d'ailleurs, ses agresseurs ne tardèrent à aller y jeter un œil pour s'en assurer. La jeune asiatique ouvrit grandement les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit des hurlements puis cette fois masculine qui lui était si familière. Ses prunelles se plissèrent tandis que des larmes chaudes viennent frôler la cascade, ses joues se teintèrent d'une couleur rosâtre et un sourire fin vient illuminer pour la première fois son visage. Il était donc là, prêt à la libérer de ces liens. Ses espoirs furent réchauffés et conforter lorsqu'il se joint en courant vers elle, elle sentit ses mains chaudes l'épauler pour la redresser. Ses billes émeraudes parcouraient son corps comme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, tout ce qu'elle répondait était rien d'autre qu'un sourire à la fois émouvant et touchant.

De sa douce voix, elle prononce ces quelques mots :

**« Je vais bien, maintenant que tu es là, Eren. »**

Mais à peine fût-elle libérée de ses liens que la jeune fille fut immédiatement poussée par celui-ci quand un coup de feu retentit dans tout le bâtiment. Perçant et sifflant dans les tympans. Le visage de l'asiatique se durcit et s'assombrit soudainement lorsque son frère de cœur s'écroula au sol de tout son corps. Dans la panique, elle ne put s'empêcher de crier son prénom alors qu'elle revient à lui pour examiner son état critique.

**« Eren ! Est-ce que ça va ?! »**

Ses battements cardiaques s'étaient mis à accélérer faisant bouillir son sang, elle sentit l'adrénaline monter en pression quand des rires moqueurs et diaboliquement monstrueux résonnaient dans ses oreilles, dans son esprit. Sans faire attention, elle avait resserrer sa poigne sur l'un des bras d'Eren, une lueur de colère noire vient briller dans ses yeux alors qu'une perle salée s'écoule d'une de ses prunelles déjà sombre. Lâchant son ami d'enfance, la jeune fille attrapa le poignard ensanglanté qu'il avait toujours sur lui, des gouttelettes d'un rouge foncé viennent s'égoutter du bout de la lame aiguisée. Mikasa se relève sur ses deux jambes puis se tourna face à l'homme, serrant fortement sa poigne sur le manche en bois du poignard, c'est d'un regard rempli de fureur qui réclame vengeance qu'elle l'observa. Lorsqu'il compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas, prête à se jeter sur lui d'une seconde à l'autre comme une lionne ayant pris sa proie en captif, il cessait se rigoler. Raclement de gorge, il porta son attention sur son fusil de chasse pour venir le recharger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais c'était déjà trop tard, la gamine s'était mise à courir vers lui et n'avait pas hésité a venir planter la lame place dans le torse de l'homme.

Un cri retentit et sous la panique, d'un coup sec il vient frapper l'asiatique au visage l'expulsant de son champ de bataille, elle s'écroule à quelques mètres au sol mais alors qu'elle voulut se relever quelque chose attira son attention au plafond. À peine eut-elle le temps d'identifier de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agissait, une silhouette noire vient foudroyer le dernier agresseur. Deux lames bien aiguisés s'étaient plantées dans son corps gras et sale, l'une avait pénétré son crâne par le côté droit et l'autre avait transpercé sa nuque suivit de ses cordes vocales. Ses poumons inondés de son sang, celui-ci remonta à la surface, de sa bouche il cracha une vague de liquide rouge foncé qui vient peindre le sol. Attaqué par surprise, ses expressions faciales choquées sont désormais marqués et figés dans sa propre mort. Le corps fut ensuite projeté à l'avant où il s'écroula tout le long suivit d'une mare de sang dans lequel il baigne désormais. Avant qu'il ne s'échoue, les lames de l'assassin furent expulsées de sa chaire fraîche. Et c'était en plaquant le dessous de ses pieds contre la colonne vertébrale qu'il venait de l'envoyer s'écrouler sur le devant de la scène tandis que lui avait achevé son salto arrière en atterrissant à même le sol. La surprise mélangé à de l'admiration se reflétait dans les prunelles noires de la jeune fille, d'ailleurs cette dernière ne perdit pas un instant pour revenir se ranger près du jeune Jaeger. Qui était-il ?

La capuche relevée, le jeune homme aux yeux d'un acier des plus glaciales vient sortir un torchon blanchâtre d'une des poches de sa veste noire qu'il portait sur le dos puis vient nettoyer le sang qui était resté sur ses deux lames. Quand il eut terminé, du haut de ses un mètre soixante, il ne put s'empêcher de pivoter vers les deux enfants, les regards bien trop curieux commençaient certainement à l'irriter. Les sourcils toujours froncés comme à son habitude, c'est d'une voix sèche qu'il vient exprimer sa surprise en ce qui les concerne.

**« Dis donc, les morveux. Vous avez foutu un sacré bordel. Réjouissez-vous d'être sain et sauf. **

▬ **Oï, Livai ! On a un problème ! » **

L'attention du brun fut détourné par un grand blond aux yeux bleus qui semblait inquiet, sans même avoir vu la goutte de sueur qui perlait sa tempe, il avait sentit cette odeur immonde qui est la peur. Le visage du plus petit demeure néanmoins intact, démuni d'expression faciale, seul ses prunelles d'un acier tranchant donnait parfois l'impression de transpercer le regard, l'esprit du malheureux ayant eu la mauvaise idée de croiser le sien. Sans l'ombre d'un sourire, alors qu'il attend les nouvelles de son acolyte, l'adolescente qui les accompagnait vient les interpeller tout les deux.

**« Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea Mikasa, armée du fusil qu'elle s'était emparée. **

▬ **Calme, calme. Nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour vous faire du mal, croyez le ou non mais c'était pour ces types que vous avez réussi à laminer que nous sommes venus ! Des comptes à rendre, s'il te plaît, baisses ton arme... Si tu ne le fais pas, ton petit frère risque de se vider de son sang sans qu'on ait pu lui venir en aide. **

▬ **Hm... Prouvez-moi que vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour faire du mal à Eren ! » **

C'est alors que l'adolescente vient s'asseoir en tailleur à seulement quelques mètres d'eux tandis que l'armée a feu était pointé contre son front. Le sourire chaleureux et sincère de la rouquine vient pincer le cœur de l'asiatique, toujours l'arme tendue, elle finit par l'abaisser et la poser à terre alors qu'elle vient enrouler ses bras autour d'Eren, calant sa tête contre sa poitrine naissante, elle le maintient sous sa protection sans quitter l'inconnue de son regard méfiant.

**« Gamine, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? T'occupes pas de ces merdeux, ils rentreront chez eux tout seuls comme des grands. On bouge. **

▬ **Mais ?! Grand frère Livai ?! Ils sont blessés... ! »**

Râla Isabel, presque au bord des larmes alors que ses aînés eurent comme l'impression qu'elle avait dégoter des chatons abandonnés dans une ruelle. Mais l'âme aimante de Furlan, apprendre qu'il y avait des blessés parmi ces pauvres enfants vient éveiller sa curiosité c'est pourquoi il s'était joint à eux.

**« Je crois que ces enfants ont besoins de notre aide, Livai. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas tous les sauver mais puisque nous n'avons pas encore quitté le pays, on peut encore faire une bonne action, tu ne crois pas ? »**

Le plus vieux du trio s'était rapproché des plus jeunes où il vient s'accroupir près d'eux, les jambes pliées en deux, ses billes cristallisées furent plantées sur le garçon. La position dans laquelle il s'était retrouvé, main appuyée au niveau de sa hanche, il n'était pas surprenant pour le blond de savoir où avait-il été blessé. Ce garçon était pourtant trempé dans un bain de sang de la tête aux pieds, il devait être difficile pour lui de connaître ses symptômes à la lettre près mais seul un novice goberait cela parce que si ce dernier avait mal autre part qu'à la hanche, inconsciemment son comportement, ses gestes, il l'aurait de lui-même montré. Toujours est-il qu'il devait s'assurer que sa plaie ne l'empêchait guère de se relever et bouger mais avant de lui demander, celui-ci vient les interroger sur leur identité. La jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés semblait les avoir reconnu au point de ressortir la sale réputation dont le gouvernement a jugé bon de leur mettre sur le dos, ses sourcils fins et noirs froncés, elle fusilla le blond de son regard encore voilé de ces nuages noirs pourtant brillant sous les feux des projecteur éclairant à peine le bâtiment dans lequel ils sont pris au piège.

**« Eren... Se sont les « amants » qui se sont évadés de prison et que le gouvernement recherche actuellement. As-tu manqué ce dont Armin nous avait dit ? Peut-être qu'ils viennent de tuer l'un d'eux, quoiqu'il en soit nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance... ! Ils ont même été vus entrain de voler du matériel médicale à l'hôpital de ton père. **

▬ **L-les « amants » ?! Ils ont un sacré humour ces poulets ! Rassurez-vous, nous ne mangeons pas les enfants, à vrai dire, nous aidons certains à survivre sans leurs familles. »**

Une goutte de sueur s'écoule de la tempe du blond, étouffant un rire sarcastique, un sourire vient étirer ses fines lèvres tandis que ses prunelles, à l'hétérochromie centrale dont deux presque trois couleurs se distinguent partant d'un vert-bleuté à un gris enneigé, étaient toujours maintenue sur les deux enfants face à lui mais son attention était plus rattachée au petit garçon blessé.

**« J'm'appelle Furlan, elle, c'est notre petite sœur Isabel. »** Il posa une main sur sa tête pour la désigner avant de lever son pouce et de le pointer en arrière pour mentionner son acolyte qui râla aussitôt. **« Et puis, Livai. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, tu penses pouvoir marcher seul ? »**

Furlan n'avait pas pris la peine de leur retourner la question puisqu'il avait très bien entendu leurs noms se prononcer à mainte reprises mais Isabel semblait vouloir en avoir le cœur net, si ce n'est pour engager une conversation et faire plus ample connaissance avec ces deux enfants. Les prenait-elle donc pour des chats errants abandonnés ? Le brun aux cheveux courts dont les côtés et l'arrière de son crâne était rasé avait jeté un œil sur l'enfant lorsqu'il l'entend s'excuser auprès de sa sœur de cœur, semble-t-il. Ces billes émeraudes, si particulière, étaient comme noyés par les regrets d'un douloureux événement qui a dû se produire avant qu'ils ne débarquent à l'improviste, si l'étreinte entre les deux était émouvante et touchante, la scène ne semble pas réussir a transpercer son âme meurtri. Les traits fins de son visage ne s'étaient pas déformés, pas une seule seconde, bien que ses sourcils froncés et ces cernes sous ses yeux métallisés lui donnaient l'air d'être constamment furieux et mort de fatigue – n'est-ce donc pas le cas ?

Le jeune homme vient taper le bout de son pied droit contre le sol puis fit de même avec l'autre comme pour se dégourdir les jambes, le claquement de ses chaussures témoin de son impatience qui commence à se faire ressentir dans l'esprit de ses deux camarades. Il était temps de quitter les lieux s'ils ne voulaient pas finir de nouveau entre quatre mur où cette fois-ci ils ne risquent pas de s'échapper mais son attention fût vite attirée derrière lui. Que se passe-t-il ? Il n'y a que silence dans la salle, seul le silence demeure jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par des frottements comme quelqu'un traînant des pieds. Lorsque les criminels du Roi du Silence se manifestent, le peu de luminosité qui éclairait l'endroit où ils étaient réfugiés vient redessiner les deux silhouettes rampant a même le sol laissant derrière eux une traînée de sang encore frais. Ainsi, les deux potes de ce vieux porc s'étaient finalement réveillés, l'un d'eux réussit à se relever sur ses deux jambes flasques et boitait traînait les pieds jusqu'à lui.

Un sifflement de mécontentement se glisse entre les dents blanchâtres du jeune homme, il logea sa main droite sur le manche tissu d'une épée qu'il gardait accroché à sa ceinture puis sans la moindre hésitation il dégaine sa lame qui vient trancher les deux crânes des morts vivants, leur sang giclant sur leur gauche. Le cadavre qui venait de se relever vient s'échouer lourdement au sol, le bruit de ses genoux frappant le sol se fait entendre quant à la partie décapitée du crâne plongea dans la mare de sang continuant de se verser. Il trancha le courant d'air qui vient circuler dans la pièce retirant ainsi le sang de sa lame qui s'égoutte quelques mètres sur sa droite. Au même moment, il avait écouté l'invitation du jeune Jaeger qui s'était présenté à son tour – bien que cela n'était pas nécessaire, pour Livai du moins. Alors qu'il se tourne vers eux, il vit le blond se redresser sur ses grandes jambes, lui jetant un regard accompagné d'un sourire sarcastique celui-ci lui déclare :

**« Il semblerait que ce gamin a bien plus de ressources que je ne l'aurai cru. Alors, Livai, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? » **

Ses deux billes métalliques viennent transpercer à nouveau les émeraudes du plus jeune, sans la moindre gêne il le détaille du regard, donnant l'impression qu'il lui était possible d'entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine d'ici, en vue de la situation dans laquelle ce gamin s'est mêlé, il n'avait plus aucune raison de vouloir lui mentir. Même si ce gamin lui mentait, il finirait par s'en rendre compte bien avant l'heure et auquel cas, nul n'imagine ce que cet homme pourrait lui faire subir comme torture des plus atroces que même un kamikaze de l'armée n'a jamais vécu.

**« Hâtez vous, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. » **

C'est au moment même où il leur ordonne de se dépêcher que le sol se mit a trembler et a gronder comme s'ils avaient les pieds posés sur une plaque sismique, les fourgons de l'armée viennent de s'arrêter sur le parking de l'usine abandonnée, de leurs phares ils viennent éclairer les grandes fenêtres vitrées du bâtiment comme s'ils tentaient de percevoir du mouvement depuis l'extérieur.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chap 5

**ERWIN SMITH**

* * *

**« Major Smith ! Des voisins auraient entendu des coups de feux provenant de l'usine après qu'un gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes se serait réfugier ! **

▬ **« Un gamin pas plus haut que trois pommes » , dîtes-vous ? Quand le chat n'est pas là, la souris danse, c'est une évidence. Préparez-vous a envoyer vos équipes pour encercler les lieux, ouvrez l'oeil et tirez en cas de nécessité, lui n'attendra pas d'ordre de quiconque pour vous descendre. **

▬ **À vos ordres, Major Smith ! » **

Sans plus tarder, les équipes avaient longés les murs de la bâtisse afin de l'encercler, laissant nul sortir d'ici. Quant au grand blond aux yeux bleus, calibre militaire entre les mains, il fit un signe de la main indiquant à ses confrères de le suivre à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il s'arrête devant une entrée qui avait été visiblement bloquée, il compris à l'instant que ce fameux _**« gamin »**_ n'était pas celui à qui il pensait, en effet il aurait dû mal à imaginer un criminel aussi talentueux et intelligent laisser une preuve plus grosse que la Terre entière de son passage – cela serait totalement irréfléchis de sa part et dieu sait à quel point le militaire aimerait que se soit le cas, cela lui simplifierait la tâche après tout. Alors, un enfant était passé par là mais pour quelle raison ?

S'infiltrant dans ce passage, il circule dans un couloir à l'aide de la lampe de torche qui était reliée à son arme à feu. Le rayon lumineux de sa lampe venait éclairer un minimum son chemin, croisé de plusieurs rayons via ses hommes, il continue d'avancer, s'engouffrant dans le bâtiment alors que son attention avait relevé des tâches de sang éparpillés sur le sol, giclé sur les murs aussi, deux bains d'un liquide rouge-foncé et encore frais se distinguaient au sol. Le bruit égoutté du sang brisait le silence pesant dans l'atmosphère macabre qui règne dans ces lieux.

Chacun observait un recoin de la pièce principale alors que le Major Erwin Smith décide de suivre, de son propre chef, une traînée de sang l'obligeant a se rendre au cœur de la scène pour y découvrir ses acteurs. Il s'arrête, le pied gauche empiétant une flaque de sang encore liquide, à l'aide de son éclairage il vient examiner, analyser l'un des deux corps qui étaient couchés au sol auquel la partie supérieure du crâne avait été sectionnée dans une découpe propre. Deux adultes morts, impossible que ce gamin est pu faire une telle chose, non, il reconnaissait la signature. La lumière s'arrêta sur les orbites de la partie supérieure du crâne qui était plongée dans une mare de sang, les yeux étaient bleus presque blancs mais dont les vaisseaux avaient explosés de l'intérieur, signe qu'une transformation avait eue lieu. De son pied, il vient soulever l'un des deux corps pour le faire basculer sur le dos où il aperçut de nombreuses blessures profondes qui avait entacher la chemise de l'homme sans parler des trous qu'il y voyait, il en déduit à des coups de couteau. Une lueur d'étonnement vient briller dans ses perles océaniques.

**« Curieux que se ne soit pas lui. »** Commenta-t-il.

Il avança sur la troisième _**« victime »**_ allongé sur le ventre où il aperçut une entaille fine et pourtant profonde dans la nuque, s'il soulevait le corps il y verrait son bout sous sa gorge, il a également été pénétré le crâne sur sa droite, la même entaille. Cela signifie qu'il y avait deux lames identiques qui l'ont traversés, mort sur la nuque et un coup dans le crâne l'ayant ainsi empêcher de revenir. Le visage de l'homme était a moitié arrachée et ensanglantée mais il y avait également une plaie profonde au niveau de son torse. Erwin Smith mémorise et observe chaque détail pouvant l'aider a reconstruire ce qu'il venait de se dérouler avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Reculant de quelques pas, il leva son regard azure au plafond où il y vit une poutre en fer, alors il en déduit que l'Homme qu'il recherchait était tombé du ciel, achevant l'homme écroulé à quelques mètres devant lui. En vue de sa position, celui-ci à dû être projeté d'un coup de pied dans la colonne vertébrale, enfin, ces deux hommes juste derrière lui, qu'il observe à nouveau, ont été neutralisés un instant plus tard.

**« Major Smith ! Nous avons trouvés une corde, elle est a moitié ensanglantée et elle a été découpé avec un couteau. Quelqu'un a dû être retenu prisonnière. **

▬ **Bien sûr qu'ils avaient un otage, c'était sans nul doute leur monnaie d'échange pour un trafique. Les hommes de la mafia en sont très friand, rien de mieux pour se faire un maximum de bénéfice. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, un soldat se joint à eux pour donner un rapport détaillé à son supérieure hiérarchique.

**« Major Smith ! Nous n'avons trouvés personne. Pas même le gamin que les voisins ont aperçus près de l'usine ! **

▬ **Alors c'est que la petite souris est retournée dans son trou. Très bien, contactez les médias, ils peuvent envoyés la population au stade du centre ville. Nous verrons par la suite si la souris a l'intention de rester cacher. Terminé. **

▬ **A vos ordres, Major Smith ! »**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chap 6

**LIVAÏ ACKERMAN**

* * *

Les sourcils fin du brun s'étaient froncés d'avantage, plissant les paupières lorsqu'une explosion surgit a quelques pâté de maisons d'où ils proviennent. Malgré la nuit noire dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, les rayons de la pleine lune tentaient de chasser l'obscurité leur laissant ainsi une mirage de gros champignon noire qui s'élève dans le ciel aux milliers d'étoiles tandis que des étincelles et particules flamboyantes virevoltaient sous l'épais nuage sombre. Si le spectacle qui se déroulait au dessus de leurs têtes semblaient attirer toute leur attention, celle de Livai s'était glissée sur les traces de sang que le gamin n'a pu empêcher de laisser derrière lui. S'ils viennent a recevoir de la visite, il saura alors pourquoi et surtout qui oserait de pointer a leur porte prétextant qu'il vient uniquement s'abriter fuyant la mort qui vient a lui.

Ignorant le regard que le jeune Jaeger lui avait porté, le brun passa le grillage jusqu'à se rendre dans la demeure de la famille Jaeger mais, a peine avait-il posé un pied a l'intérieur qu'il vient nettoyer ses bottes noires avant de se permettre de poser un pied sur le parquet, tout comme Furlan et Isabel l'ont fait avant lui. Même s'ils n'étaient pas chez eux, rentrer dans une demeure les pieds sales n'étaient pas dans leurs principes, enfin ceux de Livai qui leur a juste inculquer les bonnes manières - gagnant le respect et une hygiène de vie implacable. En parlant d'hygiène, sa curiosité piquée et lui fait défaut au point de lancer une petite inspection, un état des lieux n'était pas un mal - pas pour lui. Tandis que Furlan partit rejoindre le gamin dans la salle de bain pour venir l'aider a désinfecter la plaie pour ensuite la recoudre, dernier nettoyage afin qu'il recouvre la blessure d'un pansement qu'il fabriqua lui-même a l'aide des matériaux de soins qu'il avait trouvé dans la trousse de secours.

Quant au brun, il s'était rendu en cuisine pour y sortir des produits de nettoyage et avait même réussi a débusquer un balais et de quoi laver les sols. C'est sans surprise qu'il chargea sa petite sœur de cœur pour l'aider dans cette tâche ménagère, si les lieux semblaient dégueulasse, il se devait néanmoins de reconnaître que l'état aurait pu être pire. En effet, même s'il y avait de la poussière et des affaires non lavés et ni ranger en cuisine, le reste de la maison semble bien se porter. S'il n'était pas chez lui, Livai ne pouvait néanmoins pas se permettre de faire dormir la rouquine dans un endroit infesté de bactéries, déjà fiévreuse, il ne voulait guère aggraver son état de santé. Cela semblait surprendre les deux enfants, mais lorsque le brun aux yeux verts s'interroge sur ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, le jeune homme s'était soudainement arrêté. Resserrant sa poigne sur le manche a balais, il tourna son visage fin et pâle en direction de celui-ci alors qu'il le fusille de ses petites billes aux couleurs d'un acier tranchant, les sourcils froncés comme toujours, le fait qu'il n'affichait aucun sourire venait assombrir son regard le rendant presque terrifiant. Difficile de ne pas ressentir un courant d'air frais caresser le dos, de quoi déclencher une chaire de poule incoercible.

De sa voix masculine, il lui souffle un vent glaciale :

**« Que crois-tu que nous sommes entrain de faire, gamin ? Je réfute de laisser les miens se reposer dans une porcherie. Si cela t'offenses, tu dormiras dehors comme un chien qui ne se soucis guère de l'hygiène. »**

Décidément, il ne perdait pas le Nord, toujours là a remettre les points sur les i lorsqu'il trouve nécessaire de le faire. Pour lui, c'est nécessaire, il est encore un gamin immature, pleurnichard et si crade.

En parlant de saleté, la jeune asiatique accourut jusqu'à lui l'air inquiète, pupilles noires plantées dans les yeux verdâtre avec insistance, c'est paniquée qu'elle l'informa de la situation concernant leur ami d'enfance. C'était sans surprise qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à le contacter sa famille et lui, quelque chose clochait mais elle ignorait exactement quoi.

**« Eren ! Armin ne décroche pas son téléphone ! … Bon sang, je n'aime pas ça... » **

Un râle d'inquiétude mélanger à de la colère se fit entendre dans sa voix de petite fille, les sourcils sévèrement froncés, elle serra les dents et les poings manquant de broyer le portable de son frère de cœur dans sa main droite. C'est alors qu'ils entendent quelqu'un tousser. L'attention du brun fut vite poser sur sa petite sœur de cœur qui vient se caler contre l'évier de la cuisine, toussant à en cracher ses poumons, il aperçut même un liquide rougeâtre qui vient de s'écraser dans l'évier tandis qu'elle ouvrit le robinet pour pouvoir rincer et nettoyer le désastre qu'elle venait de causer dans leur cuisine.

Depuis sa position, il avait remarqué des gouttes de sueurs s'effiler le long de son visage féminin et rougit, sa nuque et quelques mèches de ses cheveux roux étaient trempée preuve que sa température grimpait à nouveau. Aussitôt, Furlan s'était écarté du jeune Jaeger pour attraper son grand sac noir qu'il avait laisser dans le salon, tandis que munit de ces longs gants en caoutchouc qu'il avait tantôt volé à Carla Jaeger, Livai avait attrapé un bras d'Isabel et avait logé une main sous sa nuque.

**« Furlan, le temps presse. **

▬ **C'est bon je l'ai ! » **

Le brun s'écarta d'Isabel pour laisser l'aîné s'occuper d'elle comme il a toujours su faire durant ses périodes de maladies et dans ces moments, Livai était totalement inutile si ce n'est veiller sur leur sécurité. Quittant les gants, son attention fut attirée par la télévision tout comme chacun fût intriguer par les informations médiatiser mais lorsqu'il entend l'annonce du Stade au Centre ville, le regard du brun se plisse venant assombrir une fois de plus son visage pâle et fatigué. Une lueur de colère vient briller dans ses petites billes métallisées, quelque chose de louche était entrain d'être manigancer et seul un idiot penserait le contraire.

Le talon de ses bottes noires claque fermement le parquet, si fort qu'il fit sursauté le grand blond qui pourtant habitué au caractère explosif de ce dernier, alors qu'il s'avance dans le salon pour accéder au grand sac, il sortit le squelette d'une arme à feu entièrement noire qu'il construit aussitôt sans même se soucier du traumatisme qu'il pourrait faire naître en chacun des enfants.

De toute manière, pour lui, ils ne peuvent pas être plus traumatisés qu'ils le sont déjà après ce qui s'est passé à l'usine. Il vient loger une ceinture de munition autour d'une de ses cuisses puis fit la même chose pour l'autre, alourdissant son corps mais fort heureusement il supportait grandement la charge de poids qu'il ajoutait sur lui. Voir le jeune homme s'armer jusqu'aux dents inquiéta sérieusement Furlan, d'autant plus lorsque celui-ci vient donner un dernier ordre – de quoi activer et monter la pression en puissance dans chacun des esprits se trouvant dans cette maison.

**« Je ne veux voir personne dehors avant mon retour, est-ce bien clair ? » Ses pupilles meurtrières dérivent sur le jeune brun aux yeux verts. « Si quelqu'un rentre, prenez ce qu'il vous faut dans le sac. Vous pourrez tout aussi bien vous réfugier dans la cave du gamin. **

▬ **Hey, Livai ! Tu as l'intention de les affronter tout seul ? C'est mort, je viens avec toi à deux nous seront plus efficaces ! **

▬ **Cesses de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, tu restes ici pour veiller sur elle et ces deux gamins si tu crois sincèrement que leur survie en vaut la peine. »**

Il déposa un ultime regard sur le brun aux yeux émeraudes avant qu'il ne passe la porte d'entrée refermant derrière lui. Complètement plongé dans le noir, bien que les rayons lumineux aux couleurs froides de la pleine Lune ainsi que l'éclairage jaune-orangé des lampadaires illuminaient un minimum le quartier. Pourtant, caché dans l'ombre, il se faufila dans des ruelles étroites et inondées par la pluie qui continuait encore à s'abattre sur la ville. L'arme à feu dans le dos, de ses deux mains il vient capturer la tuyauterie alors qu'il posa un pied contre le mur de l'immeuble, il puise dans la force de ses bras pour venir grimper jusqu'au sommet et c'est sans manquer une seconde de plus qu'il atterrit sur le toit. Veillant a ce qu'il n'y ait personne, c'est accroupit qu'il vient se faufilé en direction de la maison Jaeger, il passa la lanière de son arme par dessus sa tête afin de s'en séparer. Le brun se mis à l'aise tout en plaçant l'arme à feu selon son bon vouloir, l'index droit sur la détente, il ferma l'oeil gauche tandis que l'autre observa l'horizon depuis le viseur de l'arme.

La terre tremble et gronde à nouveau manquant de venir créer une fissure dans la bâtisse sur laquelle il était perché, un fourgon vient s'arrêter à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la maison où deux ou trois soldats étaient descendus pour venir toquer à sa porte d'entrée. Un coup de feu retentit dans l'ombre, un bruit métallique se fait attendre suivit d'une étincelle qui créa une explosion spectaculaire, les soldats aux quatre coins furent expulsés et écrasés contre les murs et le grillage de la demeure tandis que des pièces sectionnées du véhicule retombaient dans le jardin et sur l'un des soldats se retrouvant les jambes tranchées jusqu'à l'os. Des hurlements de douleurs accompagnaient le crépitement du feu de braise dansant sur le squelette du fourgon, les soldats écrasés contre le mur de l'entrée de la maison s'étaient retrouvés avec le dos complètement enflammés et la peau carbonisée.

**« Quelqu'un est entrain de nous attaquer, Major ! Il vient de décimé toute une équipe ! **

▬ **Pouvez-vous détecter d'où provenait le tire ? La souris ne doit pas être bien loin, levez les yeux mais rappelez-vous qu'il ne faut pas l'abattre. Utilisez des calmants pour bestioles, ça suffira. **

▬ **Le tire provenait de l'Est ! Notre criminel doit être perché sur un des bâtiments ! **

▬ **Fort bien. Vous savez quoi faire, je me cherche de cette maison – je suis curieux de savoir ce que ce gamin a à cacher. »**

Deux soldats arrivèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble, tandis qu'ils examinaient les lieux restant sur leurs gardes l'un d'eux se dirige en direction de la maison des Jaeger. Une arme à feu était installée et pointée en direction du coup portant mais il n'y avait personne, pas un chat. C'est alors qu'il entend un cri coupé court, sous la panique l'homme se retourna en braquant son fusil prêt à tirer mais il n'eut le temps d'appuyer sur la détente qu'il sent ses cordes vocales être trancher, par réflexe il avait porté une main à son cou pour tenter d'arrêter le sang qui cascadait sur ses vêtements. Le manque de sang dans les veines lui fait tourner de l'oeil et l'oblige a s'écrouler lourdement au sol, il émit des bruits tentant de respirer ou prononcer un mot mais en vain. Son œil gauche était levé au ciel où il aperçut une silhouette venir masquer la pleine lune de son champ de vision, ces deux billes d'un acier brillant dans une lueur meurtrière, aucun doute c'était bien lui qu'ils recherchaient.

Laissant tomber les corps à terre, du haut de ses un mètre soixante, le brun se mis a courir retraçant la surface du toit de l'immeuble jusqu'à posé un pied sur le rebord goudronneux du bâtiment où d'un saut en extension il vient propulser son corps en avant. Alors qu'il chuta, ses petites billes métalliques dérivent sur sa droite, jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, il écoute le bruit des pas accélérés des soldats qui avaient escaladés le bâtiment à sa suite. Logeant à nouveau son attention devant lui, c'est sur ses deux pieds que le jeune homme atterrit au sommet d'un autre immeuble l'air plus petit que le précédent mais surtout très éloigné, quelle chance qu'il n'est pas raté son élan. D'ailleurs, les soldats qui sont à sa poursuite dû s'arrêter au rebord du premier, l'un d'eux donna l'ordre de tirer sur la cible qui s'était mis a sprinter en zigzag évitant les balles soit il était rapide soit ils ne savaient pas viser. Les soldats dû retourner sur leurs pas pour prendre un maximum d'élan afin de s'élancer à sa poursuite, cependant seul trois soldats sur quatre réussirent leur exploit, le dernier s'est vu loupé le rebord en se le prenant dans le torse avant de chuter en arrière et s'écraser au pied de l'immeuble.

**« Ne le laissez pas s'en tirer ! »** S'écria l'un des soldats.

Le brun à la coiffure si particulière et aux prunelles d'un acier tranchant faisait preuve d'une grande agilité et d'une force insoupçonnable, ses talents d'acrobaties et d'escaladeurs sont mis à l'épreuve. D'un bon, il s'agrippe à un muret bien plus haut que lui mais qu'il a su franchir malgré tout, de toute évidence il aurait excellé le parcours du combattant s'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une once d'envie à intégrer l'armée. Cependant, le jeune homme était entrain de courir à se perte puisqu'un immeuble bien plus immense se trouvait au bout du toit qu'il parcourait et c'est sans compter l'oeil de lynx d'un des soldats qui vient l'annoncer à ses collègues.

**« C'est bon, on le tient ! Il ne peut plus s'échapper ! »**

Jetant un œil par dessus son épaule, un râle vient franchir la barrière de ses fines lèvres tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage, regardant à nouveau devant lui. Il soupire un seconde fois, c'est agacé qu'il accéléra le pas jusqu'à expulser son corps en avant alors qu'il était entrain de chuter, les bras balancés devant lui, de ses mains fortes et solides il vient s'agripper à la tuyauterie où il se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas. Les soldats s'arrêtent une seconde fois mais l'un d'eux trop pris par sa lancée qu'il se pris le petit muret dans les pieds et s'était mis à tomber du ciel venant s'écraser à rat le sol, au moment même où le brun venait se poser ses pieds au sol inondé de ces flaques d'eaux.

Livai ne prit pas la peine de poser un regard sur le soldat avec la tête désormais broyée qu'il longeait la ruelle en courant. Il se rapprochait peu à peu de la Maison du jeune Jaeger, il escalade le muret d'un nouveau bâtiment où il parcourra la toiture avant de sauter dans le vide, mais lorsqu'il s'était laissé projeté dans les airs, c'est dans un bruit sourd qu'il prit quelque chose dans la cuisse droite. Son équilibre souillé, il se recroqueville sur lui-même, c'est avec tout le poids de son corps que ses avants-bras viennent briser la vitre en mille morceaux de la chambre du jeune Jaeger, dans une pluie les morceaux de verre s'éclatent et s'éparpillent sur le parquet chauffé de la pièce éteinte laissant des gouttes d'eaux pénétrer à l'intérieur en même temps que lui quant aux quelques morceaux de verres étaient tombés dans la ruelle venant percer les soldats qui se trouvaient aux alentours.

**« J'crois qu'on l'a eu ! » **Cria un soldat depuis l'extérieur.

Roulant sur le dos, Livai Ackerman termina sa course tout comme ces quelques bouts de verres qui rebondissent et roulent sur le parquet à sa suite. Sa peau pâle éraflée, une gouttelette rougeâtre perle le long de son avant-bras droit, s'effilant jusqu'au bout de son majeur pour s'écouler sur le parquet de la chambre. Il s'était relevé, dos au mur prêt de la porte d'entrée, sa respiration brise le silence accompagné de ses battements cardiaques qui tambourinaient dans sa poitrine, quelques gouttelettes d'eau redessinent les traits fin de son visage si sévère et fatigué tandis que certaines perlaient de ses quelques mèches de cheveux trempées par la pluie. Toujours aucun bruit, quelque chose était entrain de clocher, commençant à s'impatienter de par l'inquiétude qu'il éprouve à l'égard des siens le pousse a quitter les liens, il longe le couloir puis descend des escaliers pour arriver dans le salon. Les sourcils froncés, de ses billes grisâtres il examine les lieux piétinés c'est alors que deux voix familières viennent résonner dans ses tympans, attirant son attention pour le faire réagir.

**« Grand frère ! **

▬ **Livai ! Derrière toi ! » **

Le grand blond se prit un crochet du droit tandis qu'une main vient se plaquer contre les lèvres de l'adolescente qui l'accompagnait, cette dernière se débat et dans un esprit sauvage elle vient mordre la main du soldat si fort qu'il ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur avant de la frapper au visage.

**« Argh ! La garce ! Elle vient de me mordre jusqu'au sang ! Elle a failli me sectionner le pouce gauche ! » **

Le brun esquiva un coup porté au visage, plié en deux, il vient porter son poing droit dans l'estomac du soldat l'enfonçant si profondément qu'il sentit et entendit un craquement, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'expulser un mollard ensanglantée de sa bouche. De sa main gauche, il sortit un poignard du bas de son dos et dans un geste rapide il vient atteindre la gorge du plus grand, son artère se mis a gicler une vague de sang sur le parquet du salon mais un tire retentit, touchant la nuque du criminel celui-ci logea une main à l'arrière retirant une espèce de seringue qui était vide. Il ignorait de quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien s'agir mais cela le mettait de mauvais poil, jetant la substance sur le sol qu'il vient broyer sous sa chaussure noire, sa vue commença à devenir trouble.

Quand un homme bien plus grand que lui, les cheveux blonds, les yeux océaniques, vient à sa rencontre. Les sourcils sévèrement froncés, une lueur de haine vient s'enflammer dans son regard d'acier, il pivote tout en se propulsant sur sa cible prêt à le poignarder cependant, sans comprendre pourquoi, ses mouvements s'exécutaient d'une lenteur que même un novice pourrait stopper. Son poignet gauche fût capturé d'une main ferme alors qu'une autre main était logée sur son épaule droite, sa respiration irrégulière accentuait le tambourinement de ses battements cardiaques, frappant dans sa cage-thoracique. Livai maintenait ses paupières ouvertes tandis qu'il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, si violemment et soudainement qu'il craint de pouvoir rester debout sur ses deux fines jambes encore longtemps lorsque la voix de Captain América parvient à ses oreilles.

**« Allons, regarde autour de toi. » **

S'il jetait un coup d'oeil sur sa gauche il apercevrait Furlan et Isabel entrain de s'affoler pour lui tandis que la jeune asiatique était entrain de crier et s'énerver contre les soldats qui semblaient faire mal à son ami. Le poignard lâché, la lame vient s'enfoncer dans le parquet alors qu'il tremblait de tout son corps, ses genoux rencontrent le sol avant de s'écrouler totalement. La voix du Major faisait écho dans son esprit mais impossible pour lui de comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il disait, peut-être un signe qu'il était entrain de perdre connaissance.

**« C'est terminé, Livai. Je dois reconnaître que sans ta meute nous n'aurions pas su te capturer comme je le voulais. » **

Un sourire affichant la fierté de sa victoire trône sur les lèvres du grand blond aux yeux bleus alors qu'il ordonna ses hommes d'embarquer tout le monde dans le fourgon restant pour le Stade du centre ville.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Chap 7

**ARMIN ARLERT**

* * *

Au cœur du gymnase du centre ville, plusieurs cellules étaient formées à l'aide de grillage où un cadenas à chaque accès y était rattaché. À l'intérieur de l'une d'elle se trouvait un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré était assit sur le petit banc qui se trouvait au centre de sa cellule, s'il ne pouvait quitter cette cage à oiseau ses billes océaniques parcouraient la grande salle où il s'était retrouvé. Une atmosphère assez macabre, le sol était couvert de crasse pas lavé depuis bien une semaine c'était sans compter son colocataire de cellule, un homme assez âgé qui ne cessait de tousser, peignant le sol d'un liquide rouge-foncé. Il l'observait, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, une lueur inquiète mélangé à du dégoût brillait dans ses pupilles azures. Il se racla la gorge, l'ongle de ses pouces venaient gratter le bout de ses doigts sous la nervosité dû à la tension qui commençait à se faire ressentir.

Des voix masculines et le claquement des talons résonnent dans tout le gymnase, se faisant de plus en plus puissants signe que ces soldats venaient à eux. D'ailleurs, ils s'arrêtent devant sa cellule, à ce moment là, l'homme qui était avec lui commençait à changer radicalement de comportement devenant plus violent et impulsif dans ses propos et dans ses gestes. La peur. La peur avait raison de lui en le rendant plus vulnérable certes mais plus dangereux, sa transpiration abondante notait une température corporelle qui ne cessait de s'élever, il avait de la fièvre beaucoup de fièvre. Il vient s'accrocher au grillage, le visage effrayé comme jamais il ne l'a été depuis qu'il a fait sa connaissance (il y a deux heures), il tremblait de tout son être alors qu'il jura en bafouant :

**« S'il vous plaît... ! Je vous jure que je vais bien ! Je ne suis pas malade ! Pitié, laisser moi partir, je veux retourner auprès de ma femme, elle a besoin de moi ! **

▬ **Eh bien, si vous vous sentez bien, nous allons vérifier cela. » **

Le regard d'Armin se glisse sur l'engin qu'un des soldats tenait dans ses mains, un matériel médicale permettant de prélever la température du corps humain à distance, c'est ce qu'il vient d'ailleurs faire sur l'homme qui était collé au grillage. Remarquant le visage du soldat peut expressif, il déduit rapidement que ce dernier allait devoir être amener au sous sol, là où ils emmenaient tout les malades pour que les infirmières et infirmiers du service militaire s'en chargent. Personne ne revenait, Armin le savait tout comme lui, tout comme chacune des personnes se trouvant dans les cellules voisines à la sienne.

**« Mes félicitations, vous avez gagné un séjour. Emmenez-le. **

▬ **Hein ? Quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas malade je vous le jure ! Je fais très bien ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'emmener ! S'il vous plaît, pitié ! » **

L'un des soldats ouvre la cage quand deux d'entre eux viennent se saisir de lui pour l'embarquer, celui qui donnait l'ordre appela le jeune garçon pour calculer sa température. Sa goutte de sueur perle de sa tempe, il se racle la gorge puis doucement il se lève du banc métallique pour s'approcher du grillage. Le Soldat pointa son front puis baisse les yeux sur le résultat qu'il afficha, il fit une remarque qui vient serrer le cœur du blondinet :

**« Tu as de la fièvre, gamin. **

▬ **Ce-ce n'est pas de la fièvre... Savez-vous quelle température fait-il dans cette salle sachant que nous sommes entassés comme des porcs prêts à être jetés en abattoir ? Forcément, tout le monde a chaud, même vous colonel... **

▬ **Commence pas à jouer, gamin ! L'appareil ne se trompe jamais, tu as de la fièvre, preuve que tu as été en contact avec un mort. Si les malades contaminent les survivants de cellule, nous serons tous perdu. Maintenant, tu- **

▬ **Le gamin a raison, colonel. La température de la salle affiche quarante cinq degrés, un véritable four si vous voulez mon avis. Cela expliquerait pourquoi votre appareil affiche un si gros résultat. »**

La surprise se lit dans son regard lorsqu'un des soldats vient appuyer sa défense, l'obligeant à lever les yeux sur ce dernier, des cheveux ondulés et dorés caché sous son képi militaire, un cache œil sur le côté gauche de son visage l'interpelle tandis qu'il scruta l'uniforme de ce dernier qui ne semblait pas en accord avec les autres. Un sourire sarcastique fendait son visage masculin, visiblement fier d'avoir maintenu le jeune garçon prisonnier dans cette cage. Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ? Dans quel but ? Les sourcils du petit se froncent, une méfiance naissante tandis que l'autre soldat pesta ce dernier avant de partir.

**« S'il se transforme, je vous laisserai donc le privilège d'abattre un môme devant des milliers de personnes. Tch ! » **

Les soldats de l'armée longèrent le couloir étroit et dessiné entre les grillages alors que les hurlements de l'homme qu'ils emmenaient avec eux venaient résonner dans toute la salle. Quant à cet homme mystérieux aux yeux d'Armin était resté là prêt de lui, si se n'est qu'ils sont séparés par le grillage, d'ailleurs il ne se gêna guère pour le détailler du regard tandis qu'il l'interroge par curiosité.

**« Je devrais vous remercier mais, pourquoi avoir fait cela ? **

▬ **Peut-être qu'il n'y avait pas que du faux dans ce que tu disais, tout à l'heure. Tu as un sacré répondant pour ton âge, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? **

▬ **Je... d'une ferme non loin d'ici. Je devais me rendre chez un ami en cas de problème mais c'est là qu'ils m'ont trouvés.. **

▬ **Si ton ami n'a pas encore quitté la ville, il finira par atterrir ici, comme toi. J'espère pour toi qu'il va bien, s'il est malade, tu as toi-même deviner ce qu'ils en feraient. **

▬ **Hm... Vous n'êtes pas comme eux, j'me trompe ? J'veux dire... Vous m'avez l'air différent des autres soldats, aucun d'eux ne porte un accessoire noble autour du cou. Est-ce donc ce que vous étiez avant d'infiltrer le service militaire ? **

▬ **Dîtes donc Sherlock Holmes, tu as l'oeil. Écoute, peut-être bien que si tu ne dis rien aux autorités, à mon sujet, je m'arrangerai pour te faire sortir d'ici et retrouver tes petits copains. Marcher conclus ? **

▬ **Ça se tient... Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Dois-je donc supposé que vous avez quitté votre famille ? Il est rare que les nobles décident de s'engager dans l'armée sans craindre que leur lignée soit éradiquée s'ils échouent. **

▬ **Dis donc Sherlock, ça suffit l'analyse. **

▬ **Désolé, j'ai le défaut d'être quelqu'un de curieux. Et, je m'appelle Armin, Armin Arlert. **

▬ **Ok, Armin. »**

Un instant plus tard, il entend une voix féminine et familière crier son prénom dans toute le gymnase, le blond sursauta et se colla d'avantage au grillage pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il pouvait s'y passer à l'extérieur. C'est là, qu'il vit ses deux amis être emmener dans une cellule voisine à la sienne, émerveillement ou déception ? Mais, il fut surpris lorsqu'il vit un jeune adulte leur tenir compagnie, un grand blond aux yeux argentés, il reconnu ce visage. Qu'est-ce qu'un criminel fichait avec Eren et Mikasa ? Qu'a-t-il donc pu manquer ? Ce dernier tentait de se débattre du soldat alors qu'il les fusillait de questions, la colère, la haine, la frustration se lisait dans ses traits masculin.

**« Où est Livai ?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui, bordel de cul ?! Vous allez me répondre ?! Et Isabel ? Ma petite sœur est malade, vous n'avez pas le droit de la garder au sous-sol ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire, hein ? Répondez ! » **

Armin se déplaça dans sa cellule pour se rapprocher de la position où se trouvait ses deux amis, avec inquiétude, il vient accrocher le bout de ses doigts au grillage :

**« Eren ! Mikasa ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ?! Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ? »**

Accroché et collé depuis le bout de ses doigts au grillage métallique étrangement froid, il observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses grands yeux océanique. Absolument rien ne pouvait lui échapper grâce à cette multitude d'ouverture qu'offraient ces remparts, la simple vue sur ces deux amis lui faisait automatiquement oublier la triste vérité qui révèle leur séparation. Comme si ces inconnus avaient scellés leur destin d'autrefois, cette relation toxique qu'ils avaient entretenu ensemble durant des années jusqu'au rebondissement ultime faisant d'eux des ennemis jurés, nul ne pourrait oser s'imaginer le désespoir qui rongeait ce dernier : le Titan Colossal, le Dieu de la Mort qui prend la décision d'ôter la vie de son meilleur ami tel Naruto et Sasuke.

Pourquoi ? Le pouvoir ou l'humanité ?

**« Vos gueules les mioches ! Quant à toi, arrête de gueuler on est pas sourds ! Ta soeur doit être déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est passe à autre chose ! » **

La voix portante du militaire avait résonner dans la grande salle terminant son chemin dans les tympans du petit blond. Toujours scotcher au grillage, ne voulant en démordre, le fait de voir ses amis et cet homme qui était avec eux se faire balancer comme des mal-propres dans cette foutue cage venait le contrarier. Grinçant des dents, sous la panique et l'inquiétude qu'il maintient envers eux surgit dans sa voix encore enfantin.

**« Eren ! Mikasa ! Est-ce que vous n'avez rien ?! Dîtes-moi que tout va bien ... ! »**

Sa voix tremblotante par les émotions multiples qui viennent l'envahir, venait interpeller le mystérieux soldat qui demeurait a proximité de sa cage. Le grincement de l'ouverture métallique siffle dans ses oreilles, signe que les soldats avaient refermés la cellule mais Armin n'en tenait pas rigueur. En revanche, il assistait à l'impuissance et la rage meurtrière que le brun aux billes émeraudes délivrait, c'est sans mesurer la force et la violence de son coup de pied dans le grillage refermé sur lui. Offusqué et frustré d'être mis en cage tel un animal prêt à être jeter en abattoir. Armin n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir actuellement. Ses mains étaient crispées, son corps tremblait de rage alors que son regard rougissait sous les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, sa tête légèrement baissée, il serrait les dents en même temps qu'il agrippait d'avantage ses doigts dans les trous du grillage qui le séparait d'eux.

La colère et le désespoir d'être impuissant dans cette situation oppressante et étouffante. Pas nécessaire de s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre et savoir qu'ils étaient faits comme des rats et qu'ils ne pourraient rien y changer, esclave du châtiment qu'on leur a imposé celui d'être un enfant innocent, ignorant et faible. Pourtant, il se réjouissait d'une manière quelconque de leur position dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, l'espoir de les retrouver vivants vient étouffer ses ondes négatives.

Pour combien de temps ?

**« Bandes de salopards vous avez pas le droit de nous enfermer comme des animaux en cage ! C'est pas humain ! Libérez nous ! »**

Pendant que son ami hurlait sa frustration qui résonnait dans tout le gymnase, la jeune fille qui était avec lui s'était relevée pour accourir jusqu'au grillage. Il remarqua cette dernière lorsqu'elle prononça de nouveau son prénom, l'inquiétude s'entend au timbre de sa voix féminine.

**« Mi-Mikasa...**

▬ **Armin ! Nous étions morts de trouilles. Bon sang, que s'est-il passé ? Tu ne répondais plus au téléphone...**

▬ **Moi, je vais bien mais v-...**

▬ **Armin ! Tu vas bien ?! Bon sang on s'inquiétait comme des fous pour toi on a jamais réussi à te joindre ! T'es là depuis longtemps ? Et ton grand-père ? »**

Les prunelles azures du blond dérive sur le brun aux yeux émeraudes lorsqu'il sentit sa présence près de lui, ils furent nez à nez où seul ce maudit rempart réussit à les séparer pour de bon. Ses émotions le chamboulèrent, ses battements cardiaques s'accéléraient étrangement mais son souffle fut couper à l'instant même où il sentit les doigts de son ami glisser sur les siens. Armin ne pouvait se permettre de perdre à nouveau son sang-froid, pas maintenant, désormais réuni tout les trois il se devait de trouver un plan d'évasion. Oui, sa priorité demeure leur survie à tout les trois. Ses paupières se ferment un instant, il balança son visage de gauche à droite avant de les rouvrir, dévoilant au grand public deux billes océaniques. C'est avec un sourire presque forcé qu'il se confesse :

**« Je t'assure, je vais très bien... Je suis arrivé ici il y a un peu plus de cinq heures... Navré de ne pas avoir pu vous répondre... Mon grand-père est tombé gravement malade... Son état était bien trop grave pour qu'ils acceptent de le prendre en charge ici...**

▬ **Ma mère est ici ! Elle m'a envoyé un sms, tu l'as vu dit ?!**

▬ **E-Eren, je... Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas un endroit sûr pour les malades ! Ils... Ils... !**

▬ **Armin ! Calmes-toi, nous sommes là. Dis nous ce qu'il se passe. **Reprit Mikasa avant de laisser la parole au jeune Jaeger.

▬ **Ça pue Armin, il s'est passé pleins de trucs ! On a...Fait des trucs grave, les criminels que tu parlais nous ont sauvés juste à temps, ils sont venus chez moi histoire de se cacher mais les militaires nous ont retrouvés ! Dehors c'est la merde de partout, les gens deviennent fous tu croises pas un carrefour sans un accident, c'est l'enfer sur terre dehors ! **

▬ **Ils n'ont rien trouvés, aucun vaccin, aucun remède n'a été trouvé. Ils ont décrétés qu'un centre médical avait ouvert ses portes pour accueillir les plus malades d'entre nous... Je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps mais... je sens que quelque chose cloche... S'il vous plaît, ne vous rendez jamais au sous-sol je crains que mon intuition soit bonne, qu'ils ne soignent pas les malades, qu'ils ne les ont jamais soignés. On nous a juste entassé là comme de vulgaire animaux prêts à être jetés à l'abattoir... !**

▬ **Armin ?! Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?! »**

Armin était l'un des garçons les plus intelligents, toujours catégorisé et surnommé comme étant le petit intello, le génie du trio. Aux yeux d'autrui, il est né pour devenir un leader, un fin stratège, un conseiller ou un gouverneur. Toutes ces flatteries diverses sonnaient comme un don du ciel mais contrairement à l'intelligence artificielle, il était munit d'une conscience et d'une humanité infaillible. Le fait d'être humain, lui permet d'élargir son champ de vision, de pouvoir pousser ses recherches à l'extrême et parfois il arrive que son ennemi juré vient bloquer son analyse. Son nom ? Imprévisible. Pour un génie comme Sherlock Holmes, il n'y a pas plus frustrant que de ne pas contrôler une situation quelconque dans sa totalité, surtout si à la dernière seconde l'imprévu implique et met en œuvre la mort potentielle d'un proche. Et, lorsque toutes les équations ont été proposées mais qu'aucune d'elles ne peut résoudre l'énigme posée, vient la conclusion ultime. Alors, une nouvelle problématique figure dans l'esprit de ce dernier auquel il va falloir répondre :

La douleur est-elle plus supportable face à un mensonge ou à la triste vérité ?

Mensonge ou vérité ? Malheureusement, même s'il est difficile à l'encaisser, nul ne peut refuser d'accepter la vérité lorsqu'il faut regarder la réalité en face. Personne n'est épargné et il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour le savoir. Qu'il pleure toutes les larmes de son corps meurtri et faible jusqu'à se déshydrater ne pourront rien y changer à la situation.

Mais, la lâcheté d'avouer à son meilleur ami que sa mère biologique était certainement morte à l'heure qu'il est, lui broie les tripes laissant un goût nauséeux en bouche. Son front collé au grillage, ses pupilles étaient plantées sur leurs doigts croisés, il tremblait à nouveau. Tourmenté par les regrets et le désespoir qui viennent l'envahir, ses yeux étaient noyés par les larmes qui perlent sur le dos de ses mains pâles. Les dents serrées, il tente de reprendre ses esprits, il se doit de le faire, il est inconcevable qu'il perd à nouveau son sang-froid. Armin doit prévenir Eren pour sa mère, il est le seul à savoir.

**« E-Eren... Ta mère est... »**

Il voulut poursuivre quand soudain deux hommes avaient fait leur apparition dans la grande salle, ceux de tout à l'heure. Cela le surprend instinctivement lorsque le jeune Jaeger nota leur présence, jurant dans sa barbe inexistante, venant piquer la curiosité d'Armin. Le blond releva son visage puis le tourna en leur direction, l'un d'eux les pointe du doigt ce qui inquiéta ce dernier. Quelque chose cloche, un événement grave était entrain de se dérouler mais qu'est-ce donc ? Une gouttelette de sueur s'écoule de sa tempe, ses pupilles bleutées dérivent à nouveau sur le brun face à lui, les mains moites, il crispe ses doigts au grillage qui les sépare. Au même moment, il sentait son ami monter en pression, pas de doute, ils venaient pour eux. Mais, pourquoi ?

**« Eren ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous fait Mikasa et toi ? »**

Dans un élan de précipitation, Albert fusille son meilleur ami de question avant qu'il ne croise le regard assombri de la jeune asiatique. Resserrant l'étreinte au grillage, il crut entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa cage-thoracique, ses sourcils se froncent suite à la tension qui s'accumule dans cette atmosphère déjà étouffante. Avec peur, il se permis de lancer des directives avec une voix bien plus ferme, cette fois-ci :

**« Eren ! Mikasa ! Il ne faut pas que vous vous laissez entraîner dans les sous-sols du gymnase ! Empêchez les de vous emmener ! Je crains que jamais vous ne pourrez ressortir d'ici vivants ! »**

Pas à pas, le claquement de leurs chaussures résonnaient dans la grande salle étouffant la conversation oppressante du trio. Les deux soldats stoppèrent leur route jusqu'à l'homme qui se tenait non loin de la cellule qui les intéressait, ils le saluent alors qu'un bref échange s'établit à cette suite.

**« Pouvez-vous nous ouvrir la cellule numéro 13 ?**

▬ **Qu'y a-t-il, Colonel Samuel ? **

▬ **Un des gamins qu'on vous a amené doit être évacué sur le champ. **

▬ **Celui-là ? »** Interrogea le Lieutenant Richard.

De son calibre imposant entre les mains, le militaire pointa le brun aux yeux verdâtres sans pour autant avoir l'index glissé sur la détente, la peur qu'il prend en chasse ce dernier vient réveiller la jeune Ackerman. Sans se poser de question, elle se saisit de son bras gauche qu'elle serra fortement dans sa poigne comme pour être certaine de ne pas le lâcher s'ils veulent s'emparer de sa seule et dernière famille.

**« Oui. Il a certainement été mordu. il saigne de la hanche **

▬ **Quoi ?! Non on m'a tiré dessus ! **Proteste Eren pour sa défense.

▬ **C'est sûr ? **

▬ **Honnêtement, on peut pas prendre le risque. Tu as entendu les ordres : Risque 0. Embarquez le. »**

Aucune hésitation de la part du jeune soldat qui avait tenu compagnie à Armin, il s'exécutait pour ouvrir la cage à ses collègues. Lorsque le grand blond platine aperçut trois militaires supplémentaires se joindre à leur cellule, son âme de grand frère protecteur vient le réveiller. Il s'était relevé et avait accouru pour attraper la gamine, une main logée à son bras droit tandis que son bras gauche s'était enroulé à sa taille. D'une étreinte à la fois chaleureuse et protectrice, Furlan avait obligé Mikasa à relâcher le bras de son frère de cœur. Mais, envahie d'une colère noire et d'une peur a couper le souffle par l'unique pensée de le perdre, elle se débat, donnant des coups de coudes contre le torse du jeune homme qui la retenait. Furieuse de ne pas pouvoir venir au secours du jeune Jaeger, elle s'était mise à hurler de rage. L'instant où le bout de ses doigts se retirent de ceux du blond, le forçant à se décoller du grillage par lequel il se maintenait, la brune réussit à attraper sa main de justesse avant qu'il ne soit emmené hors de la cellule.

Elle le tenait. Elle le tient. Il ne peut plus partir. Il ne peut pas la laisser toute seule.

Pas lui !

**« EREEEEEN ! Hurlèrent Armin et Mikasa.**

▬ **Mikasa ! Armin ! Arrêtez lâchez-moi je vous en supplie ! J'ai rien… ! »**

L'un des trois soldats qui avait pénétré la cellule, du manche de son arme à feu il vient donner un coup sec aux mains liées des deux enfants, prisant leur union le soldat qui maintenait Eren réussit à l'expulser de la cellule tandis que les trois militaires armées jusqu'aux dents menaçaient Mikasa et Furlan de les abattre sur le champ s'ils osent riposter. Le grand blond platine décide de retirer son emprise sur le bras droit de la jeune fille avant d'enrouler son bras libre autour d'elle, resserrant son étreinte sur cette dernière, il tente tant bien que mal à contenir et calmer sa folie. Malgré lui, il écoutait les cris et les pleures de deux frères et d'une sœur dont on venait séparer sans quémander leur avis.

Cette sensation étrange et particulière comme si quelqu'un venait implanter un couteau dans sa chaire fraîche où le pique de la lame blanche était sur le point d'atteindre le cœur. Il pouvait sentir son sang circuler et couler dans ses veines, entendre la fréquence de ses battements cardiaques. Son estomac et ses tripes qui se tordissent dans tout les sens, si violemment qu'il crut à quelque chose qui les tenait et s'amusait avec. Cette chose quel-qu'elle soit s'amusait à le faire souffrir d'une certaine manière.

C'était ce qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre à leur tour. Il se rendait compte à quel point ces gamins étaient proches comme il l'a toujours été avec Isabel et Livai. Cette fille qui ressemblait étrangement à son frère de cœur continuait sans relâche à se démener, elle tentait le tout pour le tout afin de récupérer ce qui lui appartient depuis toujours. Elle pourrait se débattre jusqu'à l'épuisement s'il le fallait mais jamais elle ne laisserait ces hommes étrangers lui priver du gamin qui lui a jadis offert liberté. Alors qu'ils quittèrent la cellule, l'un d'eux vient donner un coup dans le grillage pour attirer l'attention de Furlan, ce qu'il gagna :

**« Calmes-moi cette gamine ou j'me charge personnellement de son cas ! **

▬ **Vous lui privez du dernier membre de sa famille et vous voulez qu'elle se calme ?! Ne savez-vous donc pas ce qu'est une famille, Lieutenant ?!**

▬ **Colonel ! Et commence pas à me chercher, morveux ou tu vas finir comme tes petits copains ! Maintenant calmes cette gamine ou j'te jure que j'la flingue si elle continue de hurler ! On est pas sourd ! Bon sang ! Y'a pas plus gueulard que les Allemands ! Et pendant que t'y es, calmes-moi le gamin qu'est avec vous aussi ! J'te jure, j'aurais dû le descendre en même temps que ce gros lard tout à l'heure ! Tch ! »**

Si ces américains pensaient en avoir terminer, ils se trompaient lourdement sur le jugement qu'ils avaient déposés sur le gamin. Les hurlements de terreur, de peur et de colère de celui-ci faisaient échos dans l'esprit de chacun, les hommes, femmes et enfants des cellules voisines et éloignées avaient tous les regards tournés vers la scène où avait lieu un spectacle des plus inattendus. Les femmes enlaçaient et bouchaient les oreilles de leurs progénitures voulant atténuer les cris douloureux d'un enfant se faisant arraché de sa famille. D'ailleurs, sous la panique qui l'animait, il avait réussi à s'agripper pour retenir ses agresseurs, il avait pris entre ses griffes le bras du mystérieux soldat qui venait tout juste de refermer à clef la cage aux oiseaux.

Le désespoir qui se lit dans le regard du gamin comme dans un livre ouvert, se reflétait dans l'oeil encore actif du jeune homme aux cheveux courts ondulés et dorés. Aucun sourire ni grimace ne réussit a déformer son visage déjà marqué d'une brûlure qui pouvait se lire autour du cache œil, semblant recouvrir son côté gauche. Pourtant, ses sourcils déjà froncés par nature se renforcèrent venant le sévir, il semble contrarié. Est-ce parce que la poigne du gamin lui faisait mal ou au contraire le voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps semble l'affecter plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru ? Pourquoi prendrait-il à cœur cette situation inimaginable à vivre ? S'il n'est pas un véritable militaire comme les autres, d'après Armin... Qui est-il ?

**« Pitié ! Ils sont pas malade ! Ils ont rien ! Pas ma famille ! **

▬ **Tu casses les couilles, gamin ! Lâches le ! »**

Alors qu'un de ses collègues réussit à le libérer des griffes du gamin et l'entraîner hors de la grande salle, l'un des militaires s'arrête face à lui pour attirer son attention. De sa voix rauque, il engage la conversation avant de lui donner des instructions suivantes, le blond se sentit observer de haut en bas.

**« Quel sale morveux, on dirait qu'il ne voulait pas te lâcher alors qu'il sait pertinemment que toi-même tu l'aurais envoyé dans ce trou à rat ! Kyark-Kyark-Kyark ! **

▬ **Guère étonnant, vous avez débarqué sur vos grands chevaux armés jusqu'aux dents. **

▬ **À t'entendre, on dirait que t'as de la compassion pour ce gamin ! J'me disais aussi, pourquoi un gars qui est au pouvoir tel que nous n'a pas chercher à retirer ses griffes de son bras ?**

▬ **Hm. Colonel Richard, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes un homme de quarante ans, célibataire depuis Jérusalem et sans enfants. Oui, cela explique pourquoi la vie de ce pauvre garçon ne vous a pas effleuré l'esprit. Comprenez maintenant pourquoi aucune femme ne voudrait d'un père tel que vous pour ses enfants...** D'un sourire sarcastique, le blond fit une pause dans son analyse avant de reprendre la parole. **Non, je me goure totalement. Vous aimez les hommes, Colonel ?**

▬ **Me provoques pas, petit ou jt'en colle une !**

▬ **Votre sauvagerie me laisse penser que vous avez un penchant pour la catégorie bestiale. Évidemment, vous n'oserez l'avouer au grand public parce qu'au nom de l'humanité vous savez que ce n'est pas saint. »**

Le colonel Richard fût retenu par l'un de ses collègues, empêché de dégoter un revers du droit au jeune soldat, voulant lui faire regretter son arrogance. Avant qu'il décide de rejoindre son acolyte Samuel, qui est déjà parti descendre le gamin au sous-sol du bâtiment, celui qui le retient pris la parole à son tour.

**« Calmez-vous, Colonel ! Vous ne pouvez attaquer nos propres soldats, je crains que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses si le Major l'apprend !**

▬ **Argh ! Quel crétin ! T'as de la chance qu'on a des ordres à respecter, crois-moi que je t'aurai flinguer devant tout le monde !**

▬ **Quant à vous, Lieutenant Kruger. Nous allons prendre le relais, vous remplacerez un soldat de l'extérieur pour monter la garde.**

▬ **Parfait, Lieutenant. U-hu. »**

Du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt sept, le blond au visage à moitié défiguré avait tourné les talons pour se rendre à sa prochaine mission. Une décharge électrique suivit de frissons viennent s'en prendre aux prisonniers du gymnase, les cris enragés de la jeune fille s'étaient prolongés, sa voix aiguë fait désormais écho dans les couloirs de l'établissement sportif. Deux grandes portes métalliques étaient enfoncés dans un mur en béton, situées à l'intersection de deux couloirs, une planche épaisse et solide scellait l'accès direct vers les Enfers, où un chœur de grognements indescriptible et inhumain pouvait être perçu. Une multitude de coups viennent s'encastrer dans les grandes portes, des frottements et le grincement des ongles contre le métal réussissent a effrayer certains militaires passants par là.

Si les lieux demeuraient silencieux jusqu'à maintenant cela signifiait qu'un événement déclencheur a su réveiller les morts. Les démons de minuit sont aux portes de l'Enfer entrain de les frapper, exigeants l'ouverture au monde des vivants. Pourtant, aucun des prisonniers du gymnase ne semblent être au courant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Les militaires, eux, le savent. Ils l'ont toujours su mais n'ont guère l'air de s'en préoccuper, comme s'ils ne se sentaient pas concernés par la situation, par leur propre monde qui se voit crever à petit feu.

**« Bordel mais elle peut pas la boucler cette gamine ?! Elle va finir par réveiller les morts si ça continue !**

▬ **Toi, là ! T'as oublié ce que j't'ai dis ?! Si tu lui fais pas fermer sa gueule j'la descends ! c'est clair ?!**

▬ **Où est-ce que vous emmenez Eren ?! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de nous séparer !**

▬ **Mikasa, s'il te plaît... ! Calmes-toi ! Si tu ne te tais pas, ils vont s'en prendre à toi aussi !**

▬ **Oï ! Calmes-toi et regardes-moi ! »**

Libérée de l'étreinte du jeune homme, à peine eut-elle le temps de sauter au grillage telle une lionne enragée après qu'on lui ait privé de son lionceau, une main la saisit de nouveau part le bras. D'un geste franc et sec, son corps de petite fille pivota face au grand blond platine, elle voulut faire face aux militaires mais, encore une fois elle fut forcée de regarder à nouveau le jeune homme. Captivant l'entièreté de son attention, il relâcha son bras et vient loger une main à sa nuque, ses longs doigts fins se perdirent dans la chevelure corbeaux et encore imbibé de sang, de l'asiatique. Ses deux billes cristallisées furent plongées dans le gouffre noir des siens, son regard était sombre et brouillé d'un nuage de désespoir dont une lueur flamboyante animée par la haine brille dans ses iris.

**« Regardes-moi !** Insista Furlan d'une voix ferme, les sourcils froncés. **Si tu crèves ici, jamais tu ne le retrouveras ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Alors boucles la. Je sais que tu veux à tout pris aller secourir ton petit frère, je ferai de même pour le mien et ma sœur, mais ce n'est pas le moment pour perdre son sang-froid ! »**

Impossible de ne pas remarquer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux alors qu'elle s'était subitement calmée, plus aucun son ne franchis la barrière de ses lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement rosée. Ses joues habituellement pâle prennent une teinture rosée, certainement les mots chaleureux, bienveillant, rassurant et protecteur d'un grand frère qui manque dans sa vie misérable. La main libre de ce dernier se glisse sur la joue droite de son interlocutrice, de son pouce il vient essuyer la moindre saleté lui faisant défaut.

**« Tu as vécu bien des choses en une soirée, tu es encore sous le choc et j'peux le comprendre. Mets ton mal en patience, ravales cette rage qui est en toi et attends le bon moment. Prendre le risque de se faire tuer stupidement n'est pas la meilleure solution. Tu le reverras, je te le promets. Oui, nous les retrouverons une fois ces remparts détruits. »**

Furlan pris son rôle de grand frère très à cœur, il logea sa main droite à l'arrière du crâne de la jeune fille qu'il vient blottir contre son épaule alors qu'il relève l'autre au grillage à sa gauche où un petit garçon s'y était accroché. Le cœur du blond aux yeux océaniques vient tambouriner sous sa cage thoracique, la gorge nouée, il ferma ses paupières laissant des perles salées couler le long de ses joues colorées et c'est timidement qu'il vient glisser sa main droite à celle du jeune homme dont il vient à peine de rencontrer. Armin connaissait ce type, c'était un criminel, il serait même capable de relever son casier judiciaire tellement il était une source d'informations incroyable. Pourtant, il n'arrivait a déceler le diable qui sommeil en lui, il ne le voyait pas. Est-il désormais aveugle pour être capable de lui faire confiance ? Après tout, il vient de sauver sa meilleure amie sous ses yeux, lui évitant une exécution et une mort des plus abominables. Que deviendrait Armin Albert sans Eren et Mikasa ? Lui-même n'ose se l'imaginer.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	8. Chap 8

**ISABEL MAGNOLIA**

* * *

_Une heure plus tôt._

**« Faîtes ce que le Major Smith vous a ordonné. Envoyez-les dans leurs cellules en attendant qu'ils soient pris en charge par les médecins !**

▬ **Attendez, j'crois que cette gamine est infectée. Elle transpire comme un chacal, obligé elle a été contaminé par ces morts vivants ! On peut pas l'emmener dans la salle principale, elle risque d'infecter tout les autres cette sale gamine. Comme si on avait pas assez de personnes à devoir buter, quelle plaie !**

▬ **Ouais, t'as sans doute raison. Décale-la au sous-sol, de toute façon ils vont la descendre, c'est certain. **

▬ **Et, lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

▬ **La vache, il est lourd pour un morveux de petite taille ! Toi, viens m'aider à le soulever !**

▬ **Lui ? Il est un cas exceptionnel, le Major demande a ce qu'il soit isolé. Faites attention qu'il ne se réveille pas en cours de route et qu'il vous saute à la gorge. **

▬ **Entendu, Lieutenant !**

▬ **Bordel, quel enfoiré ! Il a décimé une bonne partie de nos troupes, une vraie enflure. J'ai hâte que le Major en termine avec lui pour lui coller une balle dans la tête ! J'te jure, t'aurais vu comment il les a explosé, j't'explique pas ceux qu'il a flingué sur le toit d'un immeuble. **

▬ **Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Marc ! Le Major tient à préserver son Trophée, tu n'as pas idée. Il a déjà eu affaire à un type de son genre, pire que ce minus haut comme trois pommes. J'crois qu'en plus, ils sont de la même famille !**

▬ **Attends, tu veux parler de Kenny Ackerman, connu sous son surnom de « Kenny l'éventreur » ? Partout où il va, l'Enfer marche à ses côtés, truc de dingue ! Tellement ces Allemands n'ont pas su faire leur boulot correctement qu'ils l'ont laissés débarquer chez nous. Ces fumiers, ils ont la voix qui porte mais quand il s'agit de passer à l'action, y'a plus personne.**

▬ **Tous des ingrats ! Moi qui croyait que leur carte maîtresse réussirait à le chopper facilement, on dirait bien qu'il préfère se branler sur son lieutenant. **

▬ **Le Colonel Mustang ? Il sait faire que crier haut et fort qu'il deviendra président, Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Encore un sale chien qui prend ses rêves pour la réalité, tout ce qu'il sait faire actuellement c'est de se réfugier sous les jupes de son lieutenant, comme tu dis, l'ami !**

▬ **Il paraît même que c'est le Major s'est occupé de certains de ses dossiers, quel naze. Jamais il arrivera à la cheville du Major !**

▬ **C'est clair ! Qui sait, il s'est même fait la lieutenant de ce nul. Président des cons ! »**

Son corps meurtri et étrangement lourd se voyait plonger dans un gouffre d'obscurité où le fond n'existe pas comme l'histoire d'une vie bien cruelle, douloureuse, morne, pénible et sombre sans fin. Sa respiration était plus conséquente, la fréquence de son pouls ne cessait d'accélérer, ses globules rouges circulant de manière constante dans chacune de ses veines, son organisme continuait à gagner en température affligeant une teinture rosâtre presque rouge à son visage habituellement pâle. Alors que ses paupières masquaient ses pierres de Jade, celles-ci finissent par être dévoilées au grand public lorsque la voix colérique et portante d'un petit garçon terminait sa route jusque dans ses tympans, faisant écho dans son esprit désormais réveillé.

**« Connards ! Relâchez-nous, on vous a rien fait ! »**

Hurlait-il, en vain. Nul ne pouvait l'aider dans son combat, pas même l'homme le plus fort d'entre eux. L'adolescente de dix-sept ans claquait des dents et serrait ses poings noués d'une corde au bas de son dos, cette dernière rappait et marquait ses poignets à force qu'elle tentait libération. Pendant que son corps engourdit se réveillait petit à petit, elle ressentit soudainement une forte douleur à la tête, ignorant la coulée de sang depuis sa tempe côté gauche de son visage très féminin. À peine essayait-elle de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé à la maison du jeune Jaeger qu'une migraine lui était infligée. Les sourcils sévèrement froncés, ses yeux humides rougissaient de rage quand un des soldats de l'armée Américaine était venu la dégager à son tour du fourgon militaire, sans mesurer sa force physique. Elle sentit la poigne puissante de chaque main à ses bras, jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus ses épaules, elle vit deux grands hommes la tenir et la balancer en avant pour la forcer à avancer. Menacée d'une armée à feu, l'un d'eux était prêt à l'achever si elle ne se tenait pas tranquille mais quand elle balança son regard turquoise devant elle, elle aperçut les deux enfants de l'usine mais il y avait aussi l'un de ses frères.

La simple vue sur le grand blond aux prunelles d'un bleu cristal la fit frémir, son muscle cardio-vasculaire se resserra dans sa cage-thoracique alors qu'il vient taper violemment contre sa poitrine gauche. Ses paupières étaient écarquillées sous la surprise de le revoir sain et sauf, le soulagement qu'il soit encore vivant bien réchauffer son esprit, l'excitation de le rejoindre et lui sauter dessus lui prend les tripes. D'ailleurs, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a voulu faire mais impossible, son corps fut tiré en arrière la coupant dans son élan. La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents et râler sur les deux soldats qui la tenaient fermement, tandis que le prénom d'Eren Jaeger était crié par la jeune asiatique qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci se débattait entre les griffes de ces militaires, l'un d'eux avait pris plusieurs coups de coudes dans les côtes, elle ne s'arrêtait pas quitte à devoir y laisser la vie. Cette petite était remarquable, nul doute qu'elle ferait une excellente grande sœur, elle serait même une mère formidable selon Isabel.

Lorsqu'elle se surprend de penser à ces enfants, dont elle avait pris pour des chats errants sans famille, sa trajectoire changea contre sa volonté. La silhouette du jeune Jaeger et de la jeune Ackerman avaient disparus de son champ de vision tout comme son frère, mais elle n'ignorait pas leurs voix qui résonnaient et faisaient échos dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Ses pupilles vertes s'assombrissent sous l'inquiétude et la peur qui ne cesse de s'accroître en elle, venant lui nouer sa gorge et couper son souffle, quand elle entend un des Américains grommeler :

`**« Putain, quelle soirée de merde, Steve. Vivement qu'on s'en débarrasse, ils me saoulent. On aurait dû les flinguer, on aurait été tranquille ! »**`

L'adolescente tiqua qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu son second frère, avant qu'un vertige ne l'emporte dans les profondeurs du gymnase, son corps féminin se crispe. La pression lui monta vite à la tête lorsqu'elle eut la mauvaise idée de croire à la mort de celui-ci. Son visage apeuré et rougit se balance de gauche à droite, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'une de ses épaules espérant apercevoir quelque chose. Il y avait trois hommes, dont un était soutenu par les deux mais celui-ci était inconscient, mais... Ce visage fin et pâle, cette coupe de cheveux si particulière et la taille de son corps, nul doute qu'elle savait de qui il s'agissait. D'ailleurs, elle ne put contenir ses pulsions pour venir crier son nom, si fort qu'elle espérait réveiller ce dernier, par panique elle commençait à nouveau a gesticuler dans tout les sens voulant être relâcher pour se joindre à ses côtés.

**« Livai ! Laissez-moi aller voir mon frère ! Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé... ! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! **

▬ **Fermes ta gueule, sale gamine ! Ton frère est mort alors essaye pas de te débattre ou j'te flingue avant d'arriver ! Tch ! **

▬ **J'te jure, on aurait dû la descendre dans cette maison ! Cette sale garce qu'a faillit me sectionner les doigts, grr... Fais gaffe à elle quand on va la relâcher dans sa cellule !**

▬ **Qu'elle me mord, je lui casserai la mâchoire !**

▬ **Vous mentez... ! … Mon grand frère ne peut pas mourir... Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »**

Une main épaisse et solide vient lui claquer le visage, l'impact était si violent et soudain que sa joue allait en garder un souvenir mais celui-ci est bien trop rouge par la fièvre et la transpiration que la marque était parue illisible. Par pure vengeance et méchanceté gratuite, la rouquine tourna son visage vers l'Américain puis lui cracha au visage. Sans surprise, cette gaminerie a réussit à le déstabiliser, cependant, le second avait resserrer sa poigne à son bras gauche ce qui la fit hurler de douleur avant qu'il ne la pousse dans les escaliers encrés dans le sol. Impossible de savoir si elle faisait preuve de maladresse ou que le militaire était bien trop brute avec elle pour lui faire louper une marche d'escalier, faillit tomber si elle n'était pas maintenue par eux.

À peine s'étaient-ils rapprochés du sous-sol, qu'une étrange sensation vient l'envahir. Son odorat fut férocement agressé par une odeur de corps en pleine décomposition, un parfum de pourriture mélanger à de l'urine et d'excréments. Attaquée par le nez et la gorge, ses yeux se plissèrent tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent, elle crut pendant un instant que son estomac allait se retourner dans son corps sans parler de ses tripes resserrés et broyés par cette sensation particulière à laquelle, elle ne peut visiblement pas résister. Au cours d'une seconde, Isabel se demandait comment était-il possible que son grand frère ne se réveille pas d'un bon après un tel phénomène en ces lieux. Mais, lorsqu'ils passèrent un long couloir, les deux militaires qui tenaient le petit brun s'étaient subitement arrêtés et avaient passés une porte où elle les voit disparaître de son champ de vision.

**« Grand frère ! Non ! Où est-ce que vous l'emmenez ?!**

▬ **Tu commences sérieusement à nous les briser ! Fermes ta gueule et avances ! »**

Alors qu'ils renforcent leurs poignes sur ses pauvres bras, ils la poussent en avant pour la forcer à accélérer le pas. Sans plus tarder, tout deux balancèrent le plat de leur pied pour ouvrir les grandes portes après avoir atteint le bout du couloir, l'entrée les mène à une grande salle dans laquelle la température était étrangement rafraîchie. Si la fièvre forçait son corps à se réchauffer de lui-même, son visage avait commencé à pâlir tandis qu'un courant d'air frais venait se faufiler derrière elle, caressant sa colonne vertébrale de son souffle glaciale. Parcourus de frissons, de ses pierres de Jade, elle balayait le nouvel environnement dans lequel ils l'embarquaient contre sa volonté. De gauche à droite, il y avait des cages métalliques qui autrefois servaient pour ranger l'équipement sportif mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient vides. Certaines emprisonnaient des personnes dont l'état est plus catastrophique que le sien, lorsqu'elle s'attarde sur l'une des cellules, l'adolescente ne put étouffer un cri de survivre quand un individu s'était jeté contre la grille dans le but de... de la dévorer ?

Ignorant les coins de cadavres en décomposition entassés les un sur les autres, son attention repart devant elle où au loin, elle aperçoit plusieurs lits d'hôpital comportant des malades et des blessés grave dont certains manque un membre ou deux. Si certains croyaient et priaient encore Dieu, d'autres savaient voir la triste réalité en face. Ils ne sont pas prêts de s'en sortir alors, ils se préparent à mourir de la main de quelques infirmières entourant leur cercueil.

Non. Isabel n'est pas stupide, loin d'être naïve comme elle le laisse penser, elle sentait que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait dans cet endroit délabré, lugubre et macabre. Ses suppositions si sombres se font éclaircir par un événement qui se produit sous ses yeux.

**« M-mademoiselle... Je dois retrouver ma petite fille... S'il vous plaît, j'aimerai la revoir... juste une dernière fois... **Bégaya l'ancien de sa voix enrouée, ses pupilles azures fixant le plafond.

▬ **Monsieur Klaus, votre petite fille n'est pas ici. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous m'avez dit, Monsieur Klaus ?**

▬ **Je... Euh... Je... Je vous ai dis que ma petite fille... est... n'est plus...**

▬ **Oui. Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

▬ **U-un... Un accident de la route... Il y a de ça trois ans...**

▬ **Vous avez beaucoup de fièvre, Monsieur Klaus. Votre vision se trouble et vous imaginez revoir votre petite fille qui n'est plus de ce monde.**

▬ **Je... Vous... Vous avez raison... Vous me faites penser à ma petite fille... Elle était aussi jolie que vous, infirmière.**

▬ **Je n'en doute pas, Monsieur Klaus...**

▬ **Votre prénom... Rappelez-moi comment vous vous appelez... S'il vous plaît...**

▬ **Koala Ralle... Mon prénom est Koala.**

▬ **Koala... Quel hasard... Vous portez le nom de son animal préféré... »**

L'ancien voulut ricaner sous sa vague de nostalgie mais fut vite couper par sa toux, une fois calme, il supplia la jeune femme qui était à ses côtés de mettre un terme à son combat. Alors qu'Isabel voulut voir la scène, l'un des militaires qui la tenait vient lui foutre un coup sur la tête l'obligeant a regarder ailleurs. La second vient ouvrir l'une des cellules, à l'aide d'une arme blanche il tranche la corde pour libérer ses mains et sans aucune délicatesse il lui donna un violent coup dans le dos, la balançant dans cette cage crasseuse où plusieurs odeurs abominable et immonde lui donne l'envie de vomir ses tripes. À quatre pattes au cœur de sa nouvelle loge, elle entendit grincement et le claquage de la porte métallique puis la serrure se verrouiller mécaniquement à l'aide d'une clef sans doute. L'adolescente se mise de nouveau à tousser sans réussir à s'arrêter jusqu'à cracher un liquide rouge foncé venant gicler à même le sol déjà souillé par les anciens détenus. Les paupières fermées, alors que ses forces l'abandonnent peu à peu, elle fit basculer son corps pour se coucher sur le dos, une main logée sur son ventre tandis que l'autre était à côté de son visage. C'est avec fatigue et désespoir que son regard fixait le plafond de sa cellule, tout les bruits autour d'elle commençaient à s'estomper lorsqu'un bruit étrange, semblable à un coup de feu, retentit jusque dans ses tympans.

Alors... C'est vrai. Il est mort ?

La rouquine avait ouvert de nouveau ses yeux à l'entente de ce bruit si soudain, sans s'être rendue compte qu'elle les avait tantôt refermés. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étrangement foncées étaient desserrées, la peau de son corps décolorée était entachée de ses veines mauves presque noir remontant jusqu'au creux de son cou fin. Ses prunelles émeraudes encadrées d'une teinture rosâtre presque rouge, signe que ses vaisseaux commençaient à s'éclater un par un. À chacun de ses souffles de plus en plus difficile, elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine modérée et cachée sous son pull orangé se redresser vers le plafond tandis que le sol solide et glacial sur lequel elle était couchée commençait à la faire frémir. Tout les muscles de son corps étaient crispés, ses articulations courbaturées, c'est torturée par la maladie que son corps ne cessait de l'avertir du martyr qu'il était entrain d'endurer.

Pouvait-elle changer quelque chose à cela ?

Pour que ceci s'arrête, il ne lui reste qu'une chose à faire. Elle aimerait plus que tout arrêter de souffrir le martyr incessant.

Que diront ses frères s'ils entendaient sa volonté ? Hors de question de leur dire. Elle ne veut finalement plus les revoir, pas dans un état aussi pitoyable que le sien. Elle est persuadée que ses chances de survie sont nulles. Alors quoi ? Elle va mourir ici, dans cette cellule puant l'urine les excréments et le cadavre en pleine décomposition ? Elle-même put la mort et ce n'est certainement pas Livaï qui va la contredire. À cette pensée, ses lèvres féminines s'étirent d'un sourire affaiblie laissant ses paupières lourdes se refermer peu à peu. Sa gorge nouée est asséchée, ses lèvres gercées, son souffle était plus long et la fréquence de ses battements cardio-vasculaire avaient freinés. Elle se voyait peu à peu, entrain de mourir. Quand soudain, une respiration forte accompagnée d'une voix enrouée et affaiblie arrivent jusqu'à ses oreilles, si les murmures de cette personne se troublaient dans son esprit, un prénom qui lui est familier vient la tirer avant qu'elle ne s'apprête à plonger dans ce gouffre sans fin.

**« Eren... M...on... petit garçon... »**

Eren ? Cette personne couchée dans la cellule voisine connaissait Eren Jaeger ? Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

L'adolescente avait tourné son visage lugubre en direction de cette voix mystérieuse, derrière les barreaux qui les séparaient, elle apercevait le corps d'une femme couché à même le sol dans une mare de sang séchée. De long cheveux corbeaux dont certaines mèches masquaient la moitié de son visage défraîchi, elle apercevait néanmoins ses yeux, des yeux particulièrement beaux, ses traits lui rappelaient un certain garçon. Maintenant qu'elle avait prononcé son nom, l'image d'une photo de famille dont elle ne s'était privée d'observer à la demeure de la famille Jaeger lui revient en mémoire. Cette femme... Elle se souvient que ce garçon à l'usine était fou d'inquiétude pour ses géniteurs mais notamment pour sa mère qu'il avait décrit comme étant malade. Impossible, cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence... !

Mais si sa mère est ici, cela signifie que tout comme elle...

De ses pupilles vertes, elle observait cette femme non loin d'elle, desserrant ses lèvres gercées et foncées, elle voulait s'exprimer mais aucun son ne semble franchir son palais. Seul des onomatopées très faible tentaient de se faire percevoir par sa voisine de cellule. S'en suivit d'un râle d'agacement, Isabel s'était mise à forcer sur ses cordes vocales avant de pouvoir échanger avec cette dernière, elle ressentait le besoin de se persuader de quelque chose. Elle voulait à tout pris savoir.

**« Eren... Vous parlez d'Eren Jaeger ? … Il est votre fils ? **

▬ **V-vous... Vous connaissez... mon fils... Eren ? … Vous... vous avez vu mon fils... ? Où est mon fils ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? … Est-ce qu'il … Est-ce qu'il... est sain et sauf... ? **

▬ **Je... Ils nous ont séparés... Mais... Il va bien. Il doit être avec un de mes grands frères... Il est en sécurité... avec Furlan. Votre fils... Il était à l'usine abandonnée avec lui, il y avait une jeune fille de son âge... Je n'ai jamais vu une enfant aussi protectrice qu'une lionne. Ils ont été agressés par trois hommes et deux d'entre eux sont tombés de la main de votre fils... Eren est un garçon très courageux... Il n'a pas hésité à voler au secours de Mikasa...**

▬ **Owh... Cet enfant... me rendra dingue jusqu'au bout... ! Quel idiot ! Au lieu... d'attendre que quelqu'un l'aide... il fait toujours tout, tout seul... Il est bien le fils à son père... Je suis si contente... d'avoir mis au monde ce petit garçon... Merci... Merci de prendre soin de mon trésor. De mon fils... il est si gentil. »**

Il n'y a rien de plus beau au monde que l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Si les mots de cette femme étaient destinés à l'être unique qu'elle a mis au monde, quelque part au fond de sa poitrine elle aurait aimé la présence d'une mère lui susurrant des mots d'amour. Elle se revoit entrain de fusiller de question son grand frère, Livaï Ackerman, intriguée de découvrir quel genre de mère est-ce qu'il avait eu, lui. Hélas, trois fois hélas, il n'a jamais voulu lui répondre. Il lui a même fait croire que ce dernier est apparu grâce à la cigogne. À ce souvenir, Isabel s'était mise à ricaner de plus bel, les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles, au risque de paraître folle aux yeux de Carla Jaeger. Riant de bon cœur à s'en donner l'impression d'être seule dans son monde, la toux revient à la charge après qu'elle est baissée sa garde. Reprenant ses esprits, l'adolescente bascula tout son corps sur son côté droite tandis qu'elle continua de tousser à pleins poumons, crachant encore une bille d'un liquide rougeâtre qui s'éclabousse à même le sol. C'est à quatre pattes qu'elle crut se vider de son sang par la bouche et lorsqu'elle se pencha d'avantage en avant, un objet plutôt lourd fût dévoiler une fois glissé de son haut. Retenu par la chaîne en argent, enroulée autour de sa nuque, une ou deux perles de son sang viennent se perdre sur la forme cristal de son pendentif qui contre toute attente cachait bien des secrets.

Elle prit en main le cadeau que ses frères lui ont offert. Respirant très fort, ses battements cardiaques toujours irréguliers, c'est alors que plusieurs voix arrivent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le talon de leurs chaussures claquaient et faisaient écho dans la grande salle où ils étaient entassés, eux aussi. Reconnaissant les accents américains, ses paupières s'écarquillent brusquement et avec toutes la volonté du monde, elle avait réussi à pivoter vers l'entrée de sa cellule où a travers les barreaux trois silhouettes se rapprochaient d'elles. Deux adultes et un enfant qu'ils traînaient sans aucune délicatesse.

**« J'vous ramène un nouveau sujet d'expérimentation, un gosse d'à peu-près 10 ans !**

▬ **Mettez le dans la dernière cellule encore occupée.**

▬ **C'est comme si c'était fait !**

▬ **Isabel ?! »**

Si au premier abord elle n'avait pas su le reconnaître, celui-ci semblait offusqué de la retrouver enfermer dans cette cellule crasseuse. Croyant pendant un instant qu'ils allaient l'envoyer dans la sienne, elle remarqua les silhouettes passer devant et s'arrêter chez sa voisin où ils balancèrent le gamin sans aucune souplesse ce qui eut le don de faire grogner l'adolescente. Ses sourcils se froncent, les poings fermés, sous la colère elle s'était retrouvée accrochée aux barreaux de sa cage à oiseaux.

**« Hey ! Gros porcs ! Vous pourriez faire attention, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avoir mis ici ? Eren n'est pas malade ! On lui a simplement tiré dessus !**

▬ **Qui est-ce que t'insultes de gros porcs ?! J'vais te faire regretter tes paroles, sale morveuse ! Et mêles-toi de tes affaires ! Tch ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais clamser, j'aurai mieux faire de te coller une balle dans la tête ! »**

Frustrée par les mots qui sortent de la bouche de ce militaire, Isabel ne se laissa pas priée pour venir lui cracher en plein visage. Un mollard sanglant s'écrasait entre les orbites de l'homme, rapidement écœuré par son comportement sauvage, de son arme à feu il vient la frapper violemment dans l'estomac. L'impact l'obligeant à relâcher les barreaux, la rouquine recula de quelques pas avant de tomber lourdement sur les fesses, son dos venait s'adosser contre le mur de sa cage. Les sourcils froncés et les yeux fermés, elle avait logé ses mains à l'endroit même où elle venait d'être frapper, ressentant une douleur insoutenable, elle s'était remise à tousser.

Alors que de l'autre côté, la jouissance d'un enfant qui retrouve sa mère. Mais connaissant son état, Isabel ne fût par étonner de percevoir la panique et l'angoisse dans le timbre de la voix du jeune Jaeger. Rouvrant les yeux, ceux-ci fixaient un point tandis que son visage était déformé d'une grimace accablée. Elle se demandait si elle devrait sauter de joie pour Eren ou au contraire pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en sachant que nul ne peut empêcher l'inévitable se produire. Elle voudrait le lui dire mais comment expliquer à un enfant que sa mère va mourir, probablement d'une seconde à l'autre ? Livaï, lui, ne serait pas passé par quatre chemin, il aurait été cash quitte à réduire à néant tout espoir et humanité. Furlan, lui, il aurait su trouver les bons mots et c'est certainement pas Sheryfa Luna qui l'aurait contredit. Elle, elle est bien trop lâche.

**« MAMAN ! Maman ! MAMAN ! Ouvre les yeux ! Maman, s'il te plaît ! C'est Eren !**

▬ **E...Eren... !**

▬ **Maman... ! Pitié ! Quelqu'un ! À l'aide ! Il faut... Il faut sauver ma maman ! Elle est entrain de mourir ! … Pitié, pas toi. Pas toi... ! C'est impossible !**

▬ **Elle ne survivra pas ! Personne ne peut la sauver ! Rien ni personne ne le pourra ! Personne ne sauve les malades ! Nous sommes tous condamnés ! »**

La colère et le désespoir de devoir regarder la réalité en face, venait de la pousser a hurler sur un Eren en larmes aux côtés du corps de sa mère couché à même le sol froid et humide. Qu'importe à quel point cet enfant viendrait à haïr le monde qui l'entour, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il n'avait que ses larmes pour pleurer sa défunte mère qu'il venait à peine de retrouver. Culpabilisant désormais de lui avoir crier dessus, la rouquine s'était mise à ramper jusqu'aux barreaux qui les séparaient, logeant ses mains à ceux-ci, elle soulevait le haut de son corps puis se maintenait assise. Respirant toujours aussi fort, elle sentait ses muscles tétanisés lui hurler dessus réclamant le repos éternel mais elle persistait à vouloir tenir le coup. Non. Elle n'espérait pas retrouver ses frères dans un tel état, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

**« Isa...bel... On est où... ? Pourquoi... Pourquoi maman elle est morte ? Pourquoi... Comment ça ?**

▬ **E-Eren... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta mère... J'ignore pourquoi ni comment mais, tu ne dois pas rester ici...**

▬ **Depuis... Quand elle est là... ? Tu lui as parlé ?**

▬ **Je... Je l'ignore...**

▬ **Furlan est en haut, avec Mikasa et mon ami Armin... Il va bien... Mais... Livaï. J-je sais pas... où... il est... ! »**

Les dernières informations concernant l'un de ses frères eurent le dont de réchauffer le cœur de la rouquine, elle sentit même des larmes lui monter aux yeux qu'elle refermait aussitôt. Ses sourcils se froncent d'avantage sous les multiples émotions qui envahissent son corps meurtri, elle resserra sa poigne au barreau extrêmement froid, libérant une main elle vient attraper son collier qu'elle retira de son cou. Du bout de ses deux doigts, l'adolescente vient attraper la lame d'un acier solide qui était rangée à l'intérieur de son pendentif, elle déplia l'arme blanche pour en faire un poignard. Caché contre son pull, Isabel s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun regards indiscrets posés sur eux avant qu'elle ne décide de faire glisser son arme vers le jeune Jaeger. Gouttelette de sueur sur la tempe, elle reporta à nouveau son attention sur le garçon. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle lui ordonna une chose dont elle ne se serait jamais sentit capable de faire, si c'était elle.

**« Eren... ! Il faut que tu t'éloignes de cette chose à tout pris... ! Même... Même si elle a l'apparence de ta mère... ce monstre n'aura qu'un objectif en tête... te dévorer... ! P-prends mon poignard et utilises le pour percer son crâne... ! Tu... Tu dois atteindre son système nerveux... ! Un peu... un peu comme les zombies dans tes films d'horreurs... Tu sais... ?**

▬ **Des zombies ? Mais, on est dans la vraie vie, pas dans un film d'horreur, c'est pas... »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer ses derniers mots que son attention s'était détournée d'elle pour la porter sur le corps de sa mère qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Comprenant aussitôt la situation à laquelle il était entrain de faire face, ses paupières s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent d'avantage mais alors qu'elle voulu lui crier de tuer cette chose que cette satanée maladie reprenait le dessus sur elle. Sa main gauche glissa le long d'un des barreaux qui la séparait d'eux, c'est à nouveau à quatre pattes qu'elle cracha à nouveau ses poumons mais cette fois-ci elle bien crut que c'était également terminé pour elle. Son corps ne supportait plus toute cette souffrance, elle en avait marre de tout ceci et voulait juste une chose que cela cesse. Elle sentait sa tête si lourde qu'elle peinait à garder l'équilibre, même à quatre pattes.

**« Maman ?! … Maman... ? Hey... Arrêtes-toi... ! ARRÊTE ! AAAHH ! »**

Les hurlements d'horreur, de douleur et de terreur qui s'échappent du plus profond de la gorge d'Eren Jaeger attirèrent à nouveau l'attention de la cadet de Furlan et Livaï. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses yeux plus rouges encore, le reflet du cadavre de la mère de ce dernier blottit contre l'une de ses hanches, les larmes du brun déferlaient de ses iris trempés en même temps que le visage de l'adolescente se déformait. Elle vient de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer mais que pouvait-elle faire dans tout cela ? Rien. Isabel était prise au piège derrière ces barreaux d'un métal très froid, séparée de lui sans être capable de lui porter secours. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour l'aider était de lui donner son poignard masqué dans un bijou dont les militaires ne se sont doutés. Pendant qu'elle le regardait prendre celui-ci en mains pour y déchaîner toute sa haine et tristesse, les multiples coups de couteaux portés au visage encore frais de sa pauvre mère étaient animés par la rage, la colère et le désire de vengeance qu'il déployait. La morsure de ce zombie, la peur d'être dévorer cru et mourir dans une cage avait fait naître quelque chose en lui qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, pas même chez Livaï. C'est sans aucun scrupule qu'il avait réduit le visage de Carla Jaeger en bouillit, c'était si cruel...

Avait-il le choix ?

Non.

Personne ne lui a laisser l'opportunité de prendre une décision. Victime d'une barbarie où il se voit contrain d'en devenir l'auteur. Et, ils riaient. Ils riaient tous autant qu'ils sont. Isabel pouvait les entendre s'esclaffer au devant de la scène, aux éclats ils se moquaient de la cruauté dont ils l'ont obligés à faire face. Leurs moqueries sifflaient dans chacune de leurs oreilles. Pourquoi donc autant de méchanceté dans un monde qui se chamboule ? Elle les écoutait blaguer en anglais, elle ne comprenait pas cette langue, elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de l'apprendre mais elle n'était pas idiote. Elle savait qu'ils riaient de ce pauvre garçon qui n'avait rien demandé. Il voulait revoir sa mère, oui, mais pas dans ces circonstances odieuse.

**« P-pardonnes-moi... Eren... »**

Murmura-t-elle ces derniers mots, sa gorge nouée, elle sentait ses larmes chaudes lui monter aux yeux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés de colère et ses poings fermés. En ce moment même, tout ce à quoi elle pensait, c'était qu'elle voulait revoir ses frères et leurs pleurer dans les bras. Mais... Les images de la mère et du fils Jaeger reviennent en boucle dans sa tête. Elle comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les retrouver, qu'ils doivent à tout pris rester loin d'elle.

Elle ne veut pas... Elle ne veut pas...

À l'instant même où l'enfant cria son prénom, la jeune fille entendit la porte en métal de sa cage grincer sur le sol en béton froid et humide, si sale. Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir au quart de tour que deux hommes débarquèrent dans sa cellule, l'un d'eux la choppa par les bras pour la soulever tandis que l'autre vient lui nouer les mains derrière son dos. Contre son gré, les deux soldats la tirèrent hors de sa cage à oiseaux, son attention balaya les patients couchés sur les lits d'hôpital à attendre qu'ils se fassent descendre. Craignant que c'était désormais à elle d'y passer, elle qui voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible, ses envies suicidaires s'envolèrent vers d'autres cieux. Ses paupières écarquillées, même si son corps était à bout de force, elle tentait de se débattre en vain mais elle put au moins les interroger sur ce qu'ils comptaient faire d'elle.

**« Attendez ! Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?! Et puis, lâchez-moi ! Vous me faîtes mal !**

▬ **Boucles la sale gamine ! On t'emmène voir ton « frère » , c'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »**

À cette annonce. Le visage d'Isabel s'était soudainement figé, ses pupilles enflammées plantées au sol, elle avait cessé de se débattre. Ravalant la bille d'un liquide nauséabond qui demeurait dans son palais, elle se laissait étrangement faire par ces hommes déroutants. Ils passèrent les grandes portes battantes de la grande salle pour arriver dans un couloir, moins crade que dans sa cellule c'était certain, afin d'arriver à une porte. Elle se souvient. C'est ici qu'ils l'ont emmenés tout à l'heure.

Sont-ils entrain de lui tendre un piège aussi cruel qu'à vécu le jeune Jaeger ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle eut la boule au ventre et les larmes qui remontaient à nouveau, ses sourcils froncés, elle n'a plus qu'une seule envie : Hurler de rage. Hélas, trois fois hélas, elle n'en avait plus la fort.

Non, il ne peut pas être mort. À quoi pense-t-elle au juste ? Elle sait pertinemment comment est Livaï, elle ne l'a jamais vu au bord de la mort. Il n'a jamais été autant en difficulté contre des hommes, pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait-il ?

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	9. Chap 9

**ERWIN SMITH**

* * *

L'américain laissait entendre le claquement de ses talons sur le sol bétonnier et humide d'un liquide ronge-foncé qui se mélangeait à de la boue, provenant de l'extérieur des murs. Du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt huit, le visage droit et le regard planté devant lui, il défilait dans ces couloirs lugubres et macabres sans jamais se retourner. Suivit de ses deux acolytes composés d'une femme et d'un homme aussi grands et charismatiques que lui, il semblait ne pas craindre le sous-sol de ce gymnase. L'atmosphère étouffante de ces lieux se rapprochaient intimement, selon lui, aux Enfers avec les grognements démoniaques de ces êtres infâmes dont la vie leur a été dérobée, privée. Il pense aux Enfers parce qu'il les aurait sans doute rejoint s'il avait trouvé la mort. Pas qu'il fasse parti de ces bons samaritains croyants mais s'il l'avait été, il serait persuadé qu'un soldat ne pourra jamais terminer sa course au Paradis, seul l'Enfer pourrait expier ses péchés et comme dirait notre bon vieux Caporal-Chef Livaï : _« Une fois que tu as du sang sur les mains, jamais tu ne pourras t'en laver. »_

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche qui pourraient lui paraître des heures entières, le grand blond avait achevé sa course au bon milieu d'un couloir du sous-sol où il s'était arrêté devant une porte en bois de chêne. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il s'était vu la franchir, arrivant sur une pièce assez spacieuse qui autrefois servait de vestiaire pour femmes ou hommes, cela il l'ignore puis qu'aucune indications ne figurait sur la surface de la porte.

Un pas en avant et pourtant, l'atmosphère rafraîchi et macabre demeure intacte voir bien plus pire qu'au delà de ces murs. La pièce était trop peu éclairé d'une ampoule centrale qui s'illumine d'une couleur émeraude, assez pour pouvoir dessiner les hommes et femme qui s'y trouvaient. À noter, que le plus important était cet homme miniature installé sur une chaise en bois, les mains menottées à son dos, il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. A vrai dire, il ne bougeait même pas d'un poil, guère étonnant après le tranquillisant qu'il a dû se taper avant d'être enfermer dans ce trou à rat. Une gouttelette d'un liquide rougeâtre vient s'écouler le long d'un des pieds avant de la chaise en bois, terminant sa descente sur le carrelage recouvert de crasse et de poussière. À son réveil, il n'osera imaginer depuis quand les concierges du gymnase n'ont pas été fichues de laver cette pièce, s'il avait su qu'on l'enfermerait comme un animal sauvage peut-être qu'il se serait pointé lui même faire le ménage de printemps.

**« Major Smith ! Content que vous soyez venu ! Nous avons vérifié s'il s'agissait bien de l'homme recherché et il a effectivement le même tatouage dans le dos. **

▬ **Lui ôter sa chemise n'était pas nécessaire, lieutenant mais soit. Son état facilitera son réveil. J'espère que vous avez veuillez à mettre leurs affaires en lieux sûr, si l'un d'eux réussi a s'échapper, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. **

▬ **Oui, Mon Major ! Nous avons récupérer toutes leurs armes pour les placer dans l'armurerie, de quoi gonfler nos ressources. **

▬ **Fort bien. Voulez-vous bien chercher de quoi réveiller notre Princesse aux bois dormant ? **

▬ **Tout de suite, Major Smith ! **

▬ **Lieutenant Hina. Pourriez-vous quémander le retardement du code ? Dîtes leurs que nous serons prêts dans deux heures. **

▬ **Hina se charge de les appeler. »**

La jeune femme à sa droite venait de tourner les talons et quitter la cellule temporaire de leur prisonnier, sortant de la poche intérieure de sa veste militaire un talkie-walkie où elle enclenchait la fréquence désirée. Calée derrière la porte, le Major Erwin Smith pouvait l'entendre répondre à ses exigences sans se poser de questions, quant à lui, son attention s'était posé sur le brun installé sur la chaise en bois, placée en plein cœur de la pièce sombre et humide. Si ces quatre murs autour d'eux qui les renfermaient, n'étaient pas isolés, chacun d'eux pouvaient percevoir les d'une petite fille faisant écho dans les couloirs du sous-sol alors que celle-ci provenait de la surface. Certains sentaient leur sang se glacer dans leurs veines mais cela ne semblait faire frissonner d'un poil le chasseur. En effet, si ces hurlements de détresse pouvaient réveiller la bête pour l'analyser et l'examiner, cela ne serait qu'un gain de temps pour eux, comme pour lui.

Hélas, s'il espérait être réveiller en douceur c'était peine perdue puisqu'un des soldats arrivant avec un sceau rempli d'eau glacée ne s'était pas privé, offrant une douche froide à leur prisonnier de marque. Law coule a flot sur Livaï Ackerman qui se réveille en sursaut. À peine une goutte d'eau s'était abattue sur le sommet de son crâne que ses paupières s'étaient écarquillées, délivrant deux pupilles aux couleurs d'un acier froid et tranchant, ses dents blanches resserrées, il ferma brusquement ses mains et tenta de les libérer en vain – manquant de laisser sur ses poignets pâles la marque de ses menottes. Ses battements cardiaque viennent tambourinés contre sa cage-thoracique, son sang circulait à toute allure dans ses veines venant faire grimper la température de son corps humide et froid. Il étouffa un cri de surprise quand il sentit tout son corps se faire noyer d'eau gelée, ses cheveux et son pantalon noir trempés, quelques gouttelettes s'égouttaient des quelques mèches de sa crinière noire corbeaux, certaines perles s'écoulaient de son visage fin et pâle ainsi que du haut de son corps redessinant ainsi sa musculature mise en valeur ▬ contre son gré.

Il effectue un mouvement sec de la tête afin de retirer ces quelques gouttes d'eau de son visage trempé, ses mèches de cheveux brun qui s'étaient collés devant son regard sévère avaient finit décollés et déplacés sur un côté – sans se soucier du style que cela pourrait lui offrir, après tout il n'est pas là pour enfiler des perles. Comprenant bien vite la situation dans laquelle il se retrouvait, Livaï reprenait un total contrôle de son esprit, sa respiration forte s'était finalement étouffée suivit de sa fréquence cardiaque qui avait repris un rythme régulier. Ses sourcils habituellement froncés se renforcèrent lorsque les cris et les pleures d'une petite fille, provenant de leur plafond, viennent résonner dans ses tympans. Le prénom du jeune Jaeger avait été hurler avec rage, sans nul doute, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient entrain de s'en prendre au gamin. Pour quelle raison ? Ça, il l'ignore mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'il compte bien faire ravaler ses morts au type qui a eu le malin plaisir de l'arroser. Chance à lui qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une eau sale et bourrée de bactéries, parce qu'il risque de hurler à s'en exploser les poumons. Oh oui.

Un jour, le jeune Ackerman remerciera son vieux de lui avoir enseigner l'anglais pour comprendre de quel degré, ces larbins du gouvernement osaient se moquer de lui. Il les entend le surnommer _« Princesse au bois dormant »_ comme l'a tantôt fait ce type, face à lui. S'il ne le connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, il ne pouvait oublier le visage de son chasseur où un sourire victorieux y trônait. Une lueur de haine s'était enflammée dans ses iris assombris, devenues presque noires, lorsqu'elles furent relevées sur celles lumineuses d'Erwin Smith. Livaï ignore la présence du Lieutenant Hina qui venait de faire son retour, avant qu'il ne renifle le nuage toxique de sa cigarette : une véritable torture pour ses narines, sa gorge et ses yeux – si l'idée de lui souffler à la figure lui venait à l'esprit. Lui qui n'avait pas pris au sérieux l'arrestation de son oncle aux États-Unis, voici la preuve que cet événement a bien eu lieu. À son tour, le brun pris en chasse son chasseur de son regard reptilien, notant le danger que cet homme pouvait représenter à son égard, il l'observa se déplacer dans le vestiaire dans lequel ils se trouvent. D'une main solide, il souleva une chaise en bois avant de venir la placer à un peu moins de deux mètres de son prisonnier, avant de s'y installer.

Voilà que Cap'tain America s'était préparé pour lui balancer l'un de ces discours à mourir d'ennui dans la gueule. De quoi faire rager le « super-vilain » de l'intérieur. Finalement, une balle dans la tête lui épargnerait bien des choses dont il ne regrettera jamais.

**« Heureux de te revoir parmi-nous et navré pour le réveil forcé. En vu de la fatigue encrée sur ton visage, je craignais que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.**

▬ **Tsk. **Râla-t-il de mauvais goût.

▬ **Je suis Erwin Smith, le Major des brigades spéciales des États-Unis. Je me doute que tu dois t'inquiéter pour tes amis mais ils sont en sécurités. **

▬ **Faux.** Corrigea Livaï d'une voix sèche. **Vous savez tout comme moi. **

▬ **Tes amis sont en sécurités à l'intérieur de ces murs, mes hommes apportent tout leur soutient pour la bataille à venir. Le danger se fera une joie immense de s'accueillir à eux, s'ils persistent a vouloir s'enfuir. Cela dit, je reconnais que tu as raison sur un point... La petite rouquine qui se trouvait avec ton groupe, est actuellement dans un état alarmants, loin de vouloir être pessimiste je lui donne une heure avant de succomber par la maladie. Et tu sais tout comme moi, ce qui se passe après la mort d'une personne. »**

Le jeune homme avait resserrer ses poings, renforçant ses biceps déjà bien dessinés, c'est en vain qu'il tentait de maintenir son sang-froid. Son regard d'un acier tranchant, et envieux pour le meurtre, fusillait l'Américain posté face à lui, son égo défié depuis son réveil. Aucun sourire, pas le moindre trait déformait son visage masculin, ses pupilles d'un océan de glace se reflétaient à travers ceux métalliques du plus jeune ▬ poursuivant une bataille de regard sans relâche à la One Piece pompant bien cinq minutes d'épisode. Sans le connaître, Livaï le détestait au plus haut point lui laissant un goût nauséeux en bouche. Comment osait-il parler d'eux comme s'il s'intéressait à son entourage, à lui ? Bien sûr, il ne faut pas être stupide. Tout ceci aboutira à la fameuse problématique qu'ils se posent tous. Qu'ils gaspillent leur salive autant qu'ils le désirent. Jamais ils ne mettront la main sur cette seringue.

**« Aucun docteurs ni médecins ne pourra la soigner. Néanmoins, lui offrir les adieux de ses amis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, est une opportunité à ne pas manquer. Je pourrais te laisser le temps d'y réfléchir mais penses-tu qu'elle sera assez forte pour t'attendre ? **

▬ **Tsk. Encore un traître mot et je jure de te péter les deux jambes.**

▬ **Je suis flatté par tant de rancœur, au point que tu es oublié dans quelle situation tu te trouves, Livaï.**

▬**Allez vous faire foutre ! »**

Le Major n'avait pas encore quémander l'emplacement de cette seringue, sans doute cachée au fin fond des catacombes, que Livaï perdait peu à peu son sang-froid. Crachant ainsi son venin après un silence pesant de sa part, cela semble néanmoins fatiguer la femme qui se trouvait derrière le grand blond aux yeux bleus. Ses billes ténébreuses, par la colère de s'être retrouver en tête à tête avec eux, dérivent désormais sur le Lieutenant Hina. Une femme environ la trentaine portant l'uniforme traditionnel, sur mesure, de l'armée Américaine, mesurant près d'un mètre quatre vingt-cinq, un visage fin et pâle au maquillage impeccable dont ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient teintes d'un rouge sanglant. Une longue chevelure rose-pastel cascadant sa colonne vertébrale et recouvrant également sa poitrine généreuse, encadrant son décolleté où un ou deux boutons ont dû sauter en court de route. Une blonde entre les lèvres, elle remis ses lunettes de soleil correctement sur son front, remettant ses gants en cuire en ordre par la même occasion. Il l'observe se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, tout en se plaignant des hommes avec qui elle travaille mais, sa manière de s'exprimer lui fait grandement penser aux enfants de la forêt ▬ Assez mignon quand on y pense.

`**« Ces hommes ne sont que de beaux parleurs oubliant de passer à l'acte. Hina est accablée par leur incompétence mais ce qu'elle trouve insupportable demeure le silence des agneaux. »**`

Sans qu'il ne s'y attend, la Rose se saisit de sa crinière courte et brune de sa main droite pour venir basculer sans délicatesse la tête du jeune homme en arrière, offrant une belle vue sur sa gorge où sa pomme d'Adam en ressortait après un ravalement de salive. Entre son annulaire et son Majeur gauche, elle s'empare de sa cigarette puis sans le moindre scrupule elle vient cracher la fumée grisâtre et toxique au visage du gamin. Celui-ci eut le temps de fermer ses paupières, épargnant ses yeux d'une attaque sauvage le piquant suffisamment, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés quand un râle réussit à se glisser entre ses dents blanchâtres. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit ceux cristallisés du lieutenant Hina, remarquant alors son froncement de sourcil, il fut surpris quand il sentit sa main libre se loger sur l'une de ses cuisses. Elle pouvait la trouver assez fine pour un homme, a ce demander si la moitié de son corps ne serait pas celui d'une femme. Cherchant la blessure par balle, elle glissa son pouce dessus lorsqu'une grimace vient déformer son visage, s'il était aussi fort que ce cher _**« Kenny le Beauf »**_ (ainsi était le surnom qu'elle lui avait offert) il ne pouvait néanmoins pas rester indifférent quant à l'emplacement de sa blessure profonde.

`**« Hina est curieuse de savoir quel effet ça fait, une blessure à la jambe. Et, lorsque celle-ci ne pourra être soignée qu'à l'amputation. Un Yamakasi sans jambes est un Yamakasi mort. »**`

Est-ce cette femme qui lui a tiré dessus ? À peine concluait-il son rôle dans cette affaire, il vient étouffer un cri d'horreur, ses dents serrées si fortement qu'il semblait avoir moins mal aux gencives qu'il torturait de son plein gré. Cette douleur à sa cuisse venait d'être ravivée lorsqu'il sentit l'index de cette femme s'infiltrer dans le trou que la balle avait tracé sur son passage et qui d'ailleurs était retenue prisonnière. Si jamais il réussit à s'en sortir après toute cette sale histoire, mieux vaut pour lui qu'il retire cette fichu balle avant que sa blessure ne vient à s'empirer comme Hina a aimé lui rappeler. Impatient que cela cesse à sa cuisse, ses poings se resserraient si fort que ses ongles pourtant très courts réussissaient à marquer la paume de ses mains tandis que les menottes auxquelles il voulut se libérer de force, offre à ses poignets des marques de plus en plus profondes, raflant sa peau pâle.

**« Hina quémande à retirer le silence de ce jeune homme. Hina n'a qu'une seule question à lui poser et Hina jure qu'elle ne se répétera pas. Qu'est-ce que cet homme a fait de cette seringue volée ? »**

Un énième râle de douleur, Livaï ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de rage quand il céda aux désires de cette maudite femme. S'il savait qu'au courant de sa vie antérieure elle était Contre-Amiral du gouvernement mondial de la Marine et qu'elle n'avait aucune pitié pour des hors la loi dans son genre, peut-être aurait-il trouver un meilleur plan pour fuir ces militaires plutôt que d'écouter ce sale gamin. La maison des Jaeger, un endroit sûr ? Quelle bonne blague. Il aurait dû rattraper ce môme au lieu de le laisser pisser le sang partout, suite à quoi, ces chiens pisteurs ont réussis à leur tomber dessus.

**« Tsk... ! Au sol, derrière le comptoir... Puisque vous croyez me connaître, il est inutile d'en dire plus.**

▬ **Es-tu entrain de nous dire la vérité ou est-ce un coup monté, Livaï ?**

▬ **Tsk... Vous me forcez à parler, je vous réponds... Maintenant, j'attends votre part du contrat, Erwin.**

▬ **Lieutenant Hina, vous pouvez le relâcher. »**

Aussitôt ses derniers mots prononcés, le Major Erwin Smith s'était retiré de sa chaise en bois, les talons tournés, il décide de quitter la pièce tout en faisant signe à ses soldats de le suivre. Dans sa démarche, il semblait sûr de ce qu'il faisait, chose qui n'enchantait guère le brun encore sous l'emprise de cette femme démoniaque. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas lâché de son regard métallique contrairement à elle qui venait planter son attention de nouveau sur lui. Cette poigne solide sur ses cheveux charbonneux et encore trempés, puis cette main logée à sa blessure, l'impatience d'être libéré pouvait se lire à travers les lignes de son visage pâle. Sans la moindre pitié, elle enfonça d'avantage son doigt dans la plaie ouverte à la cuisse de ce pauvre garçon. Quand un râle de douleur vient résonner dans les oreilles de la Rosée, resserrant ses dents jusqu'à torturer ses gencives un nouvelle fois, un sourire satisfait se dessine sur le visage strict de la femme. Décidant d'arrêter de le torturer, elle retira sa main de sa cuisse où son pantalon ne pouvait plus éponger le sang qui continuait de s'écouler de sa plaie profonde. C'est alors, qu'elle vient murmurer à son oreille :

**« Ce qu'Hina déteste plus que tout en ce bas monde sont les menteurs. Si Hina découvre que cet homme a menti, elle reviendra pour lui prendre sa jambe. »**

L'ancienne Contre-Amiral de la Marine libéra Livaï de ses griffes, elle se redresse sur ses talons puis lance un regard vers quelques soldats qui les avaient accompagnés pour la séance interrogatoire. Son sourire disparut, elle ordonna ces derniers :

`**« Des hommes doivent rester et veiller sur ce prisonnier.**

▬ **Nous ne le laisserons pas s'échapper, Lieutenant Hina ! Comptez sur nous pour le retrouver à votre retour ! »**`

Quittant la pièce, le Lieutenant Hina tomba nez à nez dans une discussion surprenante entre son supérieur hiérarchique et une infirmière. Que faisait-elle derrière la porte alors que des patients attendent ses soins avec impatience ? De son regard intrigué, elle vient détailler cette jeune infirmière de haut en bas, elle la décrit de fond en comble comme si elle voulut découvrir tout ses secrets même les plus intimes qu'ils soient. Cette demoiselle mesurant près d'un mètre soixante sans compter ses bottines à talons, cheveux raides et orangés s'arrêtant aux épaules, pupilles océaniques comme ceux de son interlocuteur, sur sa tête trône un étrange chapeau avec grosses lunettes en accessoire. Pourtant vêtue de l'uniforme d'infirmière, presque à croquée, quelque chose interpelle Hina lorsqu'elle sentit cette dernière assez nerveuse. Guère étonnant après avoir été prise la main dans le sac par le Major lui-même.

**« P-pardonnez-moi, Mr.. Smith... ! J'ai dû faire une pause... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de devoir a...abattre des femmes et enfants... Si seulement, nous nous étions préparer à cette tâche difficile... **

▬ **Détendez-vous, Infirmière. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, entre nous. Dîtes-moi comment vous vous appelez ?**

▬ **Oui. Vous avez raison...** Souffla-t-elle, l'air lessivée. **Je m'appelle Koala, Koala Rall... !**

▬ **Très bien, Koala. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Un accent britannique, je présume.**

▬ **C'est exact... Je suis venue étudiée en Allemagne pour devenir ophtalmologue... **

▬ **Vous aimez prendre soins de ceux qui vous entourent, nul doute que vous auriez fait une brillante ophtalmologue. Mais, tout cela s'est brutalement arrêté et vous l'avez compris. Vous le savez, nous ne pouvons pas avancer ni même espérer gagner sans se battre, sans sacrifices... »**

Cette jeune femme était entrain de lui mentir ouvertement, il en était intimement persuadé même convaincu par son instinct. Seulement, le devoir de cette dernière lui importait bien trop peu puisqu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, il n'était pas venu dans ce Pays étranger pour enfiler des perles. Pourtant, un geste inédit et incompréhensible réussit à surprendre l'ancienne Contre-Amiral de la Marine, en effet, il venait de tendre un Talkie-walkie militaire à la rouquine face à elle. Etait-il entrain de la draguer ? Sur ce coup-ci, Hina le trouvait bien Beauf. Pourquoi lui confier les clefs de leur base militaire ? Elle n'est qu'une inconnue à ses yeux ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il vient en rajouter une couche :

**« Prenez ceci. Vous êtes une femme intelligente, aucun doute que vous en ferez bon usage. Vous enverrez mes salutations au lieutenant « Kruger » . »**

Sur ces derniers mots, le grand blond aux yeux bleus avait tourné les talons pour quitter les sous-sols du gymnase, suivit par ses frères d'armes. A l'extérieur de la bâtisse, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le parking empiété et surveillé par quelques militaires. Ceux-ci veillaient à la sécurité des lieux en attendant impatiemment les prochains ordres du Major Smith. D'ailleurs, l'un d'entre eux eut le courage de prendre les dernières nouvelles, après quoi il lui répond :

**« Continuez de sécuriser la zone et prenez garde aux souris cachés dans les trous. Une seconde d'inattention pour qu'elles disparaissent. Quant à moi, j'emporte les Lieutenant Hina et Mike pour une expédition à quelques rues d'ici. Nous saurons revenir dans les temps. **

▬ **Entendu, mon Major Smith ! Faites attention à vous ! »**

Une fois a bord d'un fourgon militaire, le véhicule se stoppa devant le portail en grillage que des hommes venaient tirer afin de pouvoir les laisser passe, et c'est sans perdre un instant qu'il passa la ligne avant qu'ils ne scellent de nouveau le passage.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Chap 10

**Livaï Ackerman**

* * *

**!WARNING! Chapitre difficile pouvant heurter la ****sensibilité. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**

* * *

Le départ de ces fortes têtes s'étaient reflétés à travers l'acier tranchant de ses deux pupilles, vouant une haine profonde envers ceux qu'il fusillait. Dans un dernier instant, une lueur meurtrière vient flamboyer dans son regard ainsi chassant l'obscurité qu'était sa colère, le mépris mais surtout le désespoir qu'il ressentait depuis son arrivée en ces lieux macabres. Ce grand blond aux océaniques ayant réussi a mettre la main sur lui, une vilaine impression d'avoir jadis vécu cette situation déroutant, un mauvais pressentiment vient ravager son corps tout entier. Livaï observait l'unique chemin vers la liberté qui se voyait scellé sous ses yeux, lui rappelant sa situation, cette image d'un jeune homme enchaîné à une chaise et cloîtré entre ces quatre murs lugubre. Une ampoule de bon marché éclairant le strict minimum, à savoir : _**lui**_.

Les soldats l'encerclant étaient à peine dessinés parmi toute cette noirceur qui régnait en maître, il ignorait combien était restés là, peut-être trois ou quatre. S'il jetait un coup d'œil par dessus l'une de ses épaules, il pourrait alors connaître le nombre de ses prochaines victimes lorsqu'il aura trouvé un moyen radical pour se libérer et sortir d'ici. Cependant, cette sensation des plus agaçantes à sa cuisse, cette douleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable et il sentait ses forces physique le quitter au fur et à mesure que son sang s'écoulait de sa blessure par balle. À l'évidence, Livaï allait devoir user de l'Adrénaline stocké dans son instinct de survie, s'il espérait pouvoir sauver son frère, sa sœur et ces... gamins ▬ sans oublier sa jambe, nul n'aurait la foi de remplacer Hodor car après tout, soixante cinq kilos sur le dos c'est pas piquer des hannetons. Seulement, en vu de son état déplorable et de ces chiens de gardes autour de lui, Dieu seul sait qu'il ne va pas aller loin.

Une gouttelette d'eau dévalait son torse nu et sculpté avec soin, une autre déferlait le long de son bras gauche terminant sa chute contre le métal froid de la menotte, avant le changement radical de sa trajectoire pour venir s'égoutter à même le sol bétonnier. Son muscle cardio-vasculaire frappait contre sa cage-thoracique, suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse sentir ces pulsions irrégulières depuis son artère carotide interne, si proche de sa proéminence laryngée. Le souffle écourté, le brun à la coupe de cheveux si particulière ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un râle de mécontentement, quand un nouveau cri d'enfant vient résonner, un cri d'horreur, de douleur et de désespoir. Renforçant ses poings, le visage abaissé broyant du noir ses pupilles demeurent levées sur sa porte de sortie, grinçant des dents de dégoût et de rage, c'est d'une voix aussi venimeuse que la virulence du venin du Taïpan qu'il cracha :

**« Espérez qu'il n'est rien arrivé au gamin. Je ne donnerai pas cher de vos misérables vies, aussi dégoûtantes que ces cadavres ambulant. »**

Ses jambes à peine écartées, il maintenait sa colonne vertébrale droite, ses mains toujours menottées au dos de cette chaise en bois des plus inconfortables. Le neveu de _« Kenny l'éventreur »_ avait noté le silence dans la salle suite à ses mots, bouclant la langue un peu trop pendue de ces chiens de gardes du gouvernement Américain ▬ qui n'existe plus désormais, aux dernières nouvelles. Hélas, il fût rompu aussitôt, empiété par des claquements de talons sur le sol robuste, aussi crade qu'humide. Ses yeux levés, la silhouette d'un homme vient le plonger dans l'ombre de la lumière, en vu de sa position ce dernier était impatient d'en découdre ▬ C'est qu'il s'était reconnu parmi les cadavres ambulants, cadavre qu'il deviendra, ça il pouvait en être certain. Livaï se contenta de défier du regard cet homme sans pour autant prendre la peine de relever son visage, ce gros porc ne méritait en aucun cas à ce qu'il se tord la nuque pour ces beaux yeux et le soldat l'avait bien compris, de quoi alimenter sa frustration.

**« Tu parles comme si tu étais en position pour me foutre une raclée. Vois-tu, t'es mal placé pour nous menacer ! Tu sais ce que je crois ? C'est que ta petite rouquine va crever bien avant que le Major et ses hommes reviennent, il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit déjà morte ! Et, tu y passeras au retour du Lieutenant Hina si tout ce que tu nous as balancé n'étaient que balivernes. Ils ne tarderont pas à tomber sur cette cachette et nous appeler pour ordre de t'abattre ou non. Pendant ce temps, je crois que nous allons bien nous amuser !**

▬ **Va te faire foutre, espèce de gros porc. »** Lâcha-t-il.

L'expression du plus petit se figea dans la glace et son cœur loupa un battement cardiaque, manquant de s'arrêter brusquement, quand soudain il sentit quelque chose de gluant s'écraser au sommet de son torse, la main de dégueulassement crade de cet homme se glisse sur sa peau pâle étalant son mollard dans un sourire victorieux. Cette main sur son corps se retira aussitôt avant qu'il ne reçoit des petites tapes sur l'une de ses joues, étalant la bave qui lui collait aux doigts. Livaï pouvait sentir ses gencives couiner à force de serrer les dents et puis ses ongles pourtant courts se planter à l'intérieur de ses mains attachées. Les injures à l'égard de ce soldat déferlent dans sa tête, aussi destructives et explosives que l'éruption d'un volcan, son sang commençait à bouillir dans ses veines réchauffant d'avantage son corps toujours humide par la douche froide et gratuite qu'il s'est pris.

Tout comme Tantine Targaryen, l'Ackerman jure de reprendre ce qui lui appartient par le feu et par le sang ! Il y compte bien.

Cet homme face à lui s'était plié en deux, rapprochant son visage sale et mal rasé à quelques centimètres du sien. Il pouvait sentir son odeur forte de transpiration ainsi que son halène désastreuse qui manque de le faire vomir, lui laissant un goût nauséeux en bouche. L'odeur insoutenable fut souffler contre son pauvre nez chaque fois qu'il eut la merveilleuse idée d'écarter ses lèvres pour parler tandis qu'il fit siffler ses oreilles par la même occasion, rajoutant de l'huile sur le feu déjà embrasé.

**« D'ailleurs, que représente-t-elle à tes yeux ? En vue des rumeurs qui circulent sur ton copain et toi, je t'avoue que je suis curieux d'entendre la vérité de la bouche des acteurs. Est-ce que l'idée de vouloir la baiser t'est déjà venu à l'esprit ? À moins que tu es déjà sauté ce cap !** Ricana-t-il, sans obtenir de réponses, il se contenta d'approfondir ses théories malsaines à son égard. **Peut-être bien que tu l'as fait en te prenant une queue dans le cul, c'est toujours plus excitant, hein ? Combien ta mère s'en est prise avant ta venue au monde ! Êtes-vous tous ainsi chez les Ackerman ? C'est probablement un truc de famille. Tu crois que si je te montre la mienne, tu en auras env- »**

Le jeune Ackerman venait de perdre son Sang-froid osant s'attaquer à ce militaire qui s'amusait à tirer sur les cordes, c'était sans aucune retenue qu'il avait flanquer un coup de tête dans le nez de ce dernier. Brisé et écrasé sous l'impact du coup brutal, l'homme n'avait su contenir le cri de douleur dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'était tout de suite redressé sur ses deux grandes jambes, une main plaquée contre son nez éclaté et ensanglanté. Livaï ne s'arrêtait pas à ce stade, sans lui laisser de répit, il avait dégainer sa jambe démunie de blessure pour venir écraser le plat de son pied contre le paquet de cet être dégoûtant qui lui faisait toujours face. Manquant de lui broyer les testicules, il l'observait chuter en arrière sans cesser le chant des oiseaux, cet homme hurlait de douleur à en verser des larmes chaudes sur ses joues.

Son torse nu bombé toutes les fractions de secondes, sa respiration était bien plus accablante que précédemment, ses battements cardiaques accélérés sous l'effet de colère qui a su s'emparer de son corps. De son regard reptilien, il ne lâchait plus cette proie prise en chasse, une envie infecte de vouloir lui sauter à la gorge et l'arracher avec ses dents, telle la bête sauvage qu'il est à leurs yeux, lui était venu à l'esprit. D'une façon quelconque, il voulait la mort de cet homme ayant osé lui cracher littéralement dessus sans aucune once de respect ▬ Parce qu'il est un criminel ? Foutaise ! Même le Major Erwin Smith ne l'avait pas traité de la sorte. Aucun sourire victorieux ne réussissait à déformer son visage, donnant l'impression d'être figé dans le temps, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'était pas naïf de croire que gagner une pauvre bataille c'était comme gagner la Guerre ▬ Si beaucoup partent de ce principe, cela n'était pas son cas.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme s'était pris un crochet du droit par l'un des soldats présent autour de lui, l'impact du coup de poing l'obligeant a tourner son visage sur sa droite, manquant de chopper un torticolis. Un goût nauséabond et métallique en bouche, un liquide rouge foncé s'écoulait d'une de ses narines, alors que la chaise en bois basculait sur sa droite emportant son corps dans sa chute. Il s'écrasait lourdement au sol encore humide et sale, sa tête couchée en harmonie avec le reste de son corps mais il ne tardait guère à se faire relever par les deux derniers soldats. Les pieds de la chaise en bois claquent le sol bétonnier où l'un d'eux se voyait plongé dans la flaque d'eau mélangée au sang qui s'était évacué de sa cuisse blessée. Son cœur tambourinant sans cesse sous sa poitrine plate, Livaï cracha un mollard ensanglanté qui vient s'éclater au sol puis il releva son visage à la fois sale et blessé.

**« Votre Lieutenant disait donc vrai, vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'incapable. Vous avez autant de force physique qu'un sale mioche. »**

Il fallait avouer que le jeune Ackerman était très tenace, il avait la peau assez dure pour supporter le moindre coups de poing ou pied mais en serait-il de même pour eux ? Il en doute fort. Néanmoins, sa provocation eut le don de pimenter la frustration de son agresseur, qui vient lui donner des coups de poings dans ses merveilleux abdominaux ainsi que ses côtes. Il le frappait jusqu'à ce que l'homme couché au sol avait réussi à trouver la force nécessaire pour se relever, mais au même moment il ordonna au soldat d'arrêter de battre le prisonnier. Si les paroles de cet homme pouvait le satisfaire, Livaï maintenait ses sourcils sévèrement froncés et son regard meurtrier sur ce dernier, visiblement il sentait qu'une idée bien plus crade encore monterait au cerveau de ce gros porc.

`**« Allez chercher la fille... tout de suite !**

▬ **Lieutenant Richard ?! Nous devons d'abord attendre les ordres du Lieutenant Smith !**

▬ **J'en ai rien à cirer de ses ordres... de toute manière... cette gamine va crever bien avant leur retour... Alors... faites ce que j'dis ! … Allez chercher cette putain !**

▬ **Compris ! Viens Steve, on y va !**

▬ **J'te suis ! **

▬ **Maintenant, nous verrons si tu te sens aussi puissant que tu en as l'air, Minimoys... !»**`

Le corps du bel étalon était parsemé de plaques rouges, certaines plus ou moins mauves dû à l'impact des coups multiples sur son torse, une douleur insoutenable pourrait prendre de court celles et ceux osant jeter un coup d'œil sur son état physique. Pourtant, aucune grimace pouvait déformé son visage colorés, la lueur flamboyante d'une profonde haine brillait dans ses deux billes, illuminant son regard ironiquement plus sombre qu'il y a un instant. Alors qu'il sentait son esprit rongé par un mauvais pressentiment, lui laissant un goût nauséabond en bouche, il venait de louper un battement cardiaque lorsque le cri d'une fille arrive jusqu'à ses tympans. L'impression accablante d'une main invisible entrain d'empoigner son organe vital, qui le maintien encore en vie, et venir le broyer jusqu'à ce que ce dernier exploser dans sa cage thoracique, le prend aux tripes.

Il tremblait de tout son être. De peur ? Non. Comme dirait Sasuke Uchiha : _« Je ne tremble pas de peur mais d'excitation. Je suis excité de te tuer. »_ Oui, c'était exactement le genre de sentiment qui était entrain de s'emparer de lui. Plus encore lorsque la source de sa rage grandissante fait apparition dans la pièce, accompagné de ces chiens de gardes dont il rêve d'ôter la vie. Si Livaï Ackerman n'était pas au bout de ses peines, il avait compris le manège de ces Gogols. Malheureusement pour lui, il était certainement déjà trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il est contraint d'encaisser ce que cette belle garce, qu'est la vie, lui réserve de bon.

**« Grand Frère ! »** S'écria-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

L'ancien vestiaire dans lequel ils se trouvaient n'était peut-être pas bien éclairé, mais il pouvait facilement voir sa jeune sœur spirituelle tenter de se débattre de l'emprise de ces porcs. Le désire de se jeter sur lui brillait dans ses grandes émeraudes, sa colère perturbée par l'inquiétude, le jeune homme continuait de se faire mal aux poignets croyant naïvement pouvoir ôter ces menottes mais en vain. S'il se pensait impuissant dans cette situation oppressante et étouffante, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, bien au contraire. Leurs rires de hyènes résonnaient dans la pièce lugubre et macabre, ils riaient d'elle, ils riaient de lui, ils riaient d'eux. Mais la voix offusquée et enragée d'Isabel venait couper court à leurs plaisanteries.

**« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fais a Grand frère ?! Cessez de vous esclaffer bande de sales porcs ! Vous êtes plus pourris que ces cadavres qui nous entourent ! J'espère que l'un d'eux vous dévorera vivant ! Une morte lente et douloureuse, c'est tout ce dont vous- »**

Livaï n'eut pas le temps de lui ordonner de la boucler que sa parole fût coupée par la toux. Il pouvait l'entendre mais surtout la voir tousser, tousser, encore et encore. Les mains menottées au bas de son dos, forcée de rester debout, elle ne figurait pas dans la meilleure position pouvant la soulager un minimum. Des billes rouge foncées expulsées de sa bouche finissent éclatées, peignant à son tour le sol qui repose sous leurs pieds. Elle crachait ses poumons à n'en plus finir, son état aggravé lui arrachant une grimace terrible sur son visage habituellement démunit d'expression et inaccessible. La silhouette de l'homme qu'il avait frappé, tantôt, se reflétait dans les yeux métalliques du brun alors qu'il venait de saisir le bras de la pauvre adolescente. Un cri de surprise mais surtout de douleur avait franchis la barrière de ses lèvres pulpeuses et décolorées, témoignant la force démesurée du soldat. Il l'obligeait à s'avancer au devant de la scène afin que son « Grand frère » puisse mieux la voir mais surtout admirer ce qu'il comptait faire d'elle, sous ses yeux ébahis et meurtriers.

Le jeune Ackerman renforça son froncement de sourcils et ne put s'empêcher de grincer des dents, lorsqu'il remarqua cette chose, qui le dégoûte au plus haut point, glisser sa sœur de cœur juste devant lui. Le bas de son dos presque collé contre son bassin, il avait logé l'une de ses mains crades à son front l'obligeant à garder la tête droite. Elle tentait de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait, ses forces avaient quittés son corps jusqu'à la paralyser. De son regard remplit de haine parcourait son visage horrifié, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire subir avant son dernier souffle et le pire dans cette histoire c'est que ça avait le don de l'amuser. À l'instant où il voulut glisser l'une de ses mains sur ses fines hanches, une alarme incendie le coupa dans son élan, la sirène qui retentit dans chacun des couloirs du gymnase.

L'alarme incendie sifflait et résonnait dans leurs oreilles jusqu'à leur exploser les tympans, réussissant à rendre sourds certains d'entre eux. L'alerte était entendu depuis l'extérieur des murs, venant piquer la curiosité des silhouettes déambulant dans les quartiers voisins. Ni étages, Ni couloirs, ni pièces de ce gymnase se voyaient épargnés de la sonorité incessante de l'alarme incendie, venant engrainer la panique parmi les survivants. Le brun ignorait la pagaille que pouvait provoquer une simple l'alerte incendie, de sa position, pourtant les soldats se trouvant dans cette pièce semblaient très préoccupés, aussi angoissés les un des autres par la tension qui grimpait dans l'atmosphère déjà bien tendue. Quelque chose est entrain de se passer, en vue de leur inquiétude, de la terreur qui pouvait facilement se décrypter sur leurs visages. D'ailleurs, l'un d'entre eux venait perdre son Sang-froid, commençant à faire paniquer et presser ses collègues, partageant une peur commune.

**« Bordel, les gars ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?**

▬ **Putain ! Les morts ont été libérés ?! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!**

▬ **Qui oserait faire ça ? Est-ce qu'une taupe se trouve dans nos rangs, Lieutenant ?!**

▬ **Putain de merde, j'espère pas ! **

▬ **À moins que les morts viennent de l'extérieur ? Le problème c'est que le code a été retardé par le Major Smith, lui-même ! **

▬ **Je suis au courant, ouais ! Toute manière, on peut pas rester ici ! Faut qu'on dégage ! **

▬ **Lieutenant Richard ! Laisse la gamine ici, on les enferme ! Toute façon, elle finira par se transformer et le bouffer ! Ça se trouve, il n'a raconté que des conneries ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, le Lieutenant Hina lui aurait fait la peau à ce sale Fils de Pute ! **

▬ **Quelqu'un doit rester, ici ! Vous n'avez qu'à partir ! Ceux de la garde doivent avoir besoin de renfort si les morts arrivent ! **

▬ **Entendu ! On vous enferme, au cas où, vous devez avoir un double des clefs si la situation devait dégénérer !**

▬ **Magnez-vous, ils vont pas vous attendre ! »**

Alors, ils étaient partis, enfermant cette limace collante et dégueulasse avec eux, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ceci lui plaisait de moins en moins, trouvant la situation plus écœurante que précédemment car désormais il sait. Il sait ce que cet homme comptait faire de sa sœur de cœur. Quelle abomination ! Livaï n'avait qu'une envie : S'arracher les pouces et lui sauter à la gorge. Ses paupières s'écarquillèrent tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, faisant bouillir son sang dans ses veines, avec intention d'activer l'adrénaline dont il a besoin. Son regard rongé par la haine était plantée sur eux, ses gencives ensanglantées à force de serrer les dents comme un fou-enragé, ses bras musclés bougeaient dans tout les sens jusqu'à approfondir ses marques aux poignets. Sa respiration plus courte, il tentait de se lever de sa chaise en bois mais aussitôt il recollait ses fesses dessus lorsque la douleur à sa cuisse venait s'intensifier.

Il laissa échapper des injures de sa bouche chaque fois qu'il échouait sa tentative d'évasion. Il devait se retirer de cette chaise, s'il voulait battre à mort de type qui osait toucher l'adolescente sous son nez ▬ sans même l'avoir consulter avant. Il pouvait l'entendre crier et pleurer, l'appelant de sa voix enrouée, elle l'appelait. Elle appelait Livaï. Elle l'appelait à l'aide. Elle suppliait son frère qu'il vienne l'aider. Elle pleurait Livaï. Elle le pleurait de devoir assister à une scène d'horreur. Elle hurlait à son corps de se débattre de l'emprise de cet homme immonde. Il jouait avec elle. Il jouait avec lui. Il se jouait d'eux. Il riait.

Une bouffée de chaleur montait à la tête du brun, ses prunelles rougissantes par son impuissance à la délivrer. Un geste brusque, il tomba lourdement sur son côté droit, emportant la chaise en bois dans sa chute. Un râle de douleur et de rage venait de siffler entre ses dents blanches. De son corps à moitié dénudé, il pouvait ressentir la froideur du sol crasseux et humide, la moitié de son visage y était plaqué, ses quelques mèches de cheveux trempant dans une flaque d'eau. Tel un serpent, le jeune homme s'était mis à ramper sur le sol de manière a dégager ses bras de la chaise en bois. Une fois libéré de la chaise en bois, c'est avec un mental d'acier qu'il venait surmonter la difficulté à faire passer ses jambes par dessus la parabole qu'il formait avec ses bras. Il recroquevillait son corps jusqu'à réussir à faire glisser ses pieds par dessus ses mains menottées, lorsqu'il avait réussit son coup, il n'avait pas perdu de temps.

Le brun pivota son corps pour se retrouver couché sur le ventre, ses mains menottées étaient posées à plat devant lui, son visage relevé. C'est sous les cris d'Isabel qu'il vient s'appuyer dans la force de ses avant bras et soulever le haut de son corps, il accéléra le mouvement fermant les yeux sur la douleur à sa cuisse droite qui traînait au sol. Une fois qu'il fût debout ses un mètre soixante, Livaï s'était automatiquement retourné vers les deux silhouettes couchées à même le sol, l'une sur l'autre. S'il boitait désormais, il ne trouvait aucun mal pour se rapprocher d'eux et c'est dans une fureur monstrueuse qu'il venait de donner un violent coup de pied gauche dans les côtes de cet homme. Alors qu'il mettait un terme à son passe-temps favoris, visiblement, il avait enjambé le corps d'Isabel pour venir déferler toute sa haine sur le soldat qui venait de rouler bouler jusqu'au mur de son cercueil.

Sous chacun de ses coups de pieds sur le corps robuste du militaire, il pouvait sentit les os se fracturer mais il mis le coup de grâce à l'entre-jambe, lui étant dévoilée, venant y écraser violemment son pied, broyant ses testicules sous sa queue si petite. Des hurlements de douleur, plus bruyant que l'alarme incendie. Aucun mot, aucune parole de franchis les lèvres du jeune homme, ce n'était pas son point fort néanmoins, il savait faire entendre ses émotions par les coups qu'il portait et clairement, il n'avait pas l'intention d'épargner la moindre parcelle de ce pauvre corps meurtri. Agacé par son horrible voix, Livaï perd patience et vient s'installer en califourchon sur le torse de cet homme. Ses mains jointes, formant qu'un seul et même poing, sans la moindre retenue il vient écraser son coup de poing en plein milieu du visage. Fracturant le nez de ce pauvre type qui saignait abondamment, il relevait ses mains entre-mêlées puis frappait à nouveau. Une averse de coups de poings s'abattaient sur son visage dont les yeux étaient sortis de leurs orbites, le crâne écrasé, il continuait jusqu'à réduire en pâture sa tête de comique.

Le sang de cet homme giclait un peu partout autour d'eux, sur le mur, au sol mais aussi sur le visage coloré par la crasse et déjà ensanglanté de Livaï. Des perles rouges-foncés venaient également se perdre sur son torse nue, où la saleté recouvrait quelques marques mauves dû aux coups qu'il avait subit. Des morceaux de chaires broyées étaient restés coincés contre ses menottes métallique, alors qu'il avait cessé de lui explosé la tête, il ignorait les mains encore tremblotantes de la dépouille du militaire. Il s'était redressé et écarté mais avant de rejoindre sa sœur de cœur, il avait fouillé les poches de sa victime pour y trouver un petit trousseau de clefs. Après une bouffée d'adrénaline, il se rapprocha de l'adolescente en boitant de sa jambe droite. Il cède aux désires de son corps et s'effondre auprès d'elle, les genoux au sol, sans perdre la clef qu'il a entre les doigts, il vient libérer cette dernière, balançant ses menottes au loin avec les clefs.

Alors qu'il retirait les bouts de chaires fraîches collés à ses menottes, il venait glisser ses mains sur son pantalon noir pour les essuyer un minimum. Ses pupilles métalliques balayaient le corps à moitié dénudé de sa petite sœur, celui-ci demeurait immobile au point qu'il se demandait si elle était encore vivante, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard pour elle ▬ ou pour lui. Si l'alarme incendie s'était arrêtée, il pouvait clairement entendre la sonorité de ses pulsions cardiaque toujours aussi intenses, en même temps qu'il le sentait tambouriner, frapper contre sa cage-thoracique. Manquant d'exploser, il demeurait à ses côtés, toujours sur ses genoux mais il ne tardait pas à se laisser aller, se couchant auprès d'elle. Ses mains, toujours enchaînées par les menottes métalliques et froides, viennent se glisser à l'unisson sur les joues colorées et humides par ses larmes salées. D'une délicatesse légendaire, il tournait le visage de l'adolescente vers le sien, observant ses si beaux yeux émeraudes encadrés d'une teinte rosée virant au rouge. Livai caressait l'une de ses joues poussiéreuse, de son pouce, éliminant par la même occasion une larme.

Des larmes silencieuses, il la sentait essayer de contenir ses perles salées pour faire bonne figure devant lui, tout comme lui, elle le regardait dans les yeux. Ses deux billes d'un acier tranchant, elle les trouvait étrangement brillant mais surtout magnifique, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais croiser un tel regard de toute son existence. Ses pensées décalées, en vue de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, venaient de lui décrocher un sourire. Aussi faible qu'il pouvait l'air, le jeune homme sentit une main se saisir de son avant-bras gauche, elle se raccrochait à lui comme pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas prête à baisser les bras. Ce simple geste, faisait naître en lui un étrange sentiment, une sensation accablante au point qu'il avait sentit son cœur se resserrer dans sa poitrine. Son souffle se coupa instantanément lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

**« Gr-Grand frère et toi... J-je vous ai vu... voler comme... comme.. des oiseaux... Vous me faîtes rêver... Apprends-moi à voler... Grand frère... Tu veux bien ? »**

Les paupières du brun furent écarquillées suite aux premiers mots de la rouquine, il ne comprenait pas où est-ce qu'elle voulait en venir, il se demandait si... Non, il doit tout bonnement rêver ! Pourtant, tout semblait se mélanger dans la tête de la jeune Magnolia, elle commençait à faire allusion comme s'ils avaient vécus une autre vie que celle-ci.

**« Grand frère Livaï... Pourquoi es-tu parti sans te retourner... ? Nous avons été pris en embuscade... Nous... nous ne faisons pas le poids contre ces... ces monstres... gigantesques... Ils m'ont attrapés... et je ne sais pas où tu es, Grand frère... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus ce qu'il se passe... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous aurions dû rester ensemble...**

▬ **Hey, hey ! Gamine, regardes-moi.**

▬ **Est-ce que je suis... ? Pourquoi es-tu parti... Grand frère Livaï ? Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Furlan... ? »**

Ignorant ses hallucinations, les regrets de sa vie antérieure refont peu à peu surface, lui laissant un goût des plus amers en bouche, des envies de nausées viennent lui tordre les tripes alors qu'au même instant des souvenirs d'horreurs surgissent dans sa mémoire.

S'il osait fermer les yeux une fraction de seconde, il se retrouverait au beau milieu d'un champ de bataille où il semblait le seul encore vivant, parmi les cadavres de soldats où la moitié de leurs corps manquait. Ce jour-ci, il pleuvait, une averse créant des mares boueuses mélangées au sang des victimes couchés dans les herbes inondées. À peine balayait-il le cimetière qu'un visage familier avait retenu toute son attention. Ce visage aux grands yeux verts était celui d'Isabel, sa petite sœur, son expression était figé dans le temps. Sa peau habituellement pâle était désormais souillée de ces quelques gouttes de sang encore fraîches, mais le reste de son corps disparut lui avait littéralement retourner les tripes.

Si sa sœur est morte... qu'en est-il de Furlan ?

Le visage souriant de cette créature démoniaque, il le revoit jeter le corps supérieur de son frère comme un fumeur qui balançait un mégot de cigarette au sol, avant de venir l'écraser sous son pied ▬ tel Annie avec Petra, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Livaï se plissèrent lorsqu'il fronça d'avantage ses sourcils, une bouffée de chaleur lui monta à la tête venant alimenter un sentiment qu'il avait fait taire depuis fort longtemps, ce sentiment si terrifiant et frustrant qui n'est autre que : la peur. Il avait peur de perdre un être cher à son cœur, cela pouvait se comprendre d'autant plus lorsque l'image de sa mort nous arrive en pleine face. Pourtant, il contrôlait bien ses réactions, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il devait faire, montrer ou non. Le jeune homme maintient le visage de la rouquine entre ses mains menottées, il ne put s'empêcher de la secouer afin de captiver son attention, espérant lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

**« Restes avec moi, gamine ! Fais pas la conne, t'as pas intérêt... ! Isabel, regardes-moi ! »**

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installent dans l'atmosphère alors qu'il avait réussi son coup, ses prunelles brillantes plongées dans les siennes. Il gardait ses mains sur les joues colorées, humides et sales de cette dernière, tandis qu'une larme menace de se verser.

**« Grand... Grand frère... Tu es revenu... ?**

▬ **Je suis revenu, oui... Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je ne vais pas t'abandonner.**

▬ **C...Comment... ? … Où est Grand frère... ? Et... Eren... Eren, le petit garçon... Grand frère, il a dû resté dans sa cellule... Je... Je suis désolée... Je suis tellement désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé...**

▬ **Gamine, calmes-toi. Il te faut préserver tes forces, je vais trouver une solution pour te sortir d'ici avec Furlan. Mais... Je t'en pris, restes avec moi.**

▬ **S... Sa maman... elle était avec lui... Si gentille... Elle l'aimait à en mourir... Tu...**

▬ **Gamine, qu'est-ce que-**

▬ **Tu ne m'as jamais raconter... comment elle était... Est-ce qu'en vue de mon état... j'aurai le droit de savoir ? **

▬ **Dis-moi, Gamine. Où étais-tu pour être couverte de crasse et schlinguer la mort ?**

▬ **M-mais... Grand frère... Ce n'est pas très gentil... ! Tu... Tu es aussi sale que moi, en plus... »**

À la remarque du jeune homme, le visage d'Isabel s'était décomposée d'une moue triste sans pouvoir retenir quelques larmes perlant le long de ses yeux mouillés, mais ses joues se faisaient essuyer par les pouces du brun. Il sentit la main de la rouquine se resserrer à son avant-bras gauche, aussitôt libéré, il sentit celle-ci se glisser dans son dos jusqu'à atteindre le tatouage des ailes de la liberté. Elle frottait son corps sur le sol pour se rapprocher de celui de Livaï, avec beaucoup de difficulté, elle se permettait de réclamer une étreinte chaleureuse et fraternelle. Il ne pouvait refuser sa demander, surtout après ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Relâchant ses pommettes colorées, il passait ses bras autour de sa nuque, une main sur cette dernière l'autre dans ses cheveux roux et sales. Un soupire franchis la barrière de ses fines lèvres, son regard brillait de tristesse, il savait tout comme elle qu'il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps. Elle sait depuis les premiers symptômes qu'elle n'y survivrait pas, elle ne lui avait jamais parler de ses craintes mais surtout de son désire d'être loin d'eux. Alors qu'elle avait aborder le sujet de sa mère biologique, en vu des circonstances, il ne pouvait rester indéfiniment muet vis à vis d'elle. Après tout, qu'a-t-elle fait de mal pour qu'il n'en parle jamais ? Une erreur de la nature, lui ?

**« Kuchel, c'était son prénom. Je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir d'elle... Kenny se demandait sans cesse pourquoi avait-elle gardé l'enfant.**

▬ **Ku...Kuchel... Elle... Elle devait être dingue de toi... Elle ne devait pas te quitter de ses bras...**

▬ **L'instinct maternel...**

▬ **Non... Elle... Elle devait t'aimer... Tu es... Tu es son enfant... **

▬ **Hm... J'ai vu le jour grâce à elle, peut-être as-tu raison...**

▬ **Tu... Tu crois qu'elle m'aurait adopté... si elle était encore là... Grand frère... Tu crois qu'elle m'aurait aimé, moi aussi ?**

▬ **Elle t'aurait aimé bien plus que moi. »**

Le corps de la jeune fille s'était mis à trembloter, suivit des couinements et des reniflements de nez viennent l'interpeller. Il libérait la nuque et la tignasse de cette dernière puis venait glisser à nouveau ses mains sur ses joues trempées de larmes, qui ne cessaient de couler. Ses prunelles alarmées brillaient de désespoir et de peur, elle était si triste et à la fois terrorisée par le destin qui lui était déjà tout tracé. Il manquait de grimacer à la vue de la goulée de morve par chacune de ses narines, s'écoulant sur ses lèvres pulpeuses tandis qu'elle serrait les dents, elle essayait encore de contenir ses pleures.

Hélas, elle avait fini par lâcher prise quand des images terrifiantes lui étaient apparus en mémoire, elle se souvenait de la mère du petit qui avait fini transformer, elle l'avait également vu s'attaquer à lui. Elle qui était si inquiète pour ses frères, elle s'était finalement persuadée qu'ils étaient en sécurité loin d'elle. Qu'adviendra-t-il, si elle se transforme également en cette chose... immonde, ce prédateur qui n'a qu'un objectif : voler la vie d'autrui. Elle ne voulait plus revoir Livaï pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Isabel craquait et laissait toutes ses larmes de son corps cascader sur les mains du jeune homme qui la tenait encore par les joues. Il l'obligeait à le regarder dans les yeux, il voulait son attention, il voulait la réconforter même si c'était peine perdu. Il gaspillait son temps avec elle, alors qu'elle voulait le voir loin d'ici avec Furlan.

**« Li-Livaï... »**

En sanglot, elle prononça son prénom sans rien ajouter. Il semblerait qu'elle voulait captiver toute son attention, elle aussi. Le brun desserrait ses lèvres fines, à l'appel de son petite sœur, il sentait sa gorge se nouer et son cœur louper un battement cardiaque avant d'avoir l'impression qu'une main de Law pourrait le lui broyer. Ses yeux rougissant, il coupa sa respiration afin de pouvoir entendre parfaitement les paroles d'Isabel, ne voulant perdre une miette. Elle glissa à nouveau sa main à l'avant-bras gauche du jeune homme, qu'elle vient tenir fermement avant de bafouiller sous la panique :

**« Je... Je...Je ne veux pas... mourir... S'il te plaît... Ne me laisses pas... Grand frère... Je t'en supplie, ne- **

▬ **Hey, hey... ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? … Tu t'es battue jusqu'au bout, tu peux encore le faire... Un dernier effort... !**

▬ **Ne me laisse pas... Ne me laisse pas devenir l'un d'entre eux... Je t'en supplie, Livaï... ! »**

Elle avait peur de mourir et maintenant, sa seule peur était de devenir comme eux et le dévorer. Reprenant son souffle, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, retenant un gémissement de douleur et de tristesse. Il venait blottir le visage de l'adolescent dans le creux de son cou, alors qu'il calait son menton au sommet de sa tête, il fermait ses paupières un court instant, ses sourcils froncés, il sentait son corps trembloter.

Avait-il froid ou craignait-il que la mort s'empare d'Isabel ?

**« Furlan... et toi devez partir... Prenez les enfants avec vous... Ils sont si gentils... Ils ne méritent pas toutes ces choses... »**

Sur ces derniers mots, le corps de la rouquine avait cessé de bouger comme figé dans la glace ou bien le temps, sa poigne au bras de Livaï s'était desserrée, sa main s'était laissée glisser jusqu'à s'échouer sur le sol bétonnier, froid, humide et sale. Son souffle coupé à tout jamais, le jeune homme avait subitement rouvert les yeux et avec surprise, il dégageait le visage d'Isabel pour pouvoir l'admirer de son regard d'acier. Ses paupières étaient fermées et son visage détendu, plus aucune expression mais il voulait croire à une blague qu'elle était susceptible de lui faire subir. Hélas, il avait beau la secouer et lui tapoter les joues, rien n'y faisait, son cœur s'était arrêté. Alors qu'il s'était mis sur ses genoux, il voulait essayer une dernière tentative, venant faire pivoter le corps de sa petite sœur sur le dos pour entamer un message cardiaque. Pourtant, il n'avait pas achevé ses trente compressions à son thorax qu'il avait finit avachi sur elle, son front s'était déposé sur sa poitrine dénudé, ses mains s'étaient refermées en poings. Le visage rouge, Livaï ne su contenir toute cette rage en lui qui ne demandait qu'une seule chose être évacuée. D'une manière quelconque, il avait besoin d'expulser son cri enragé, mettant en valeur sa musculature où quelques veines étaient en relief sur sa peau. De son front, il frappa la poitrine d'Isabel avant de se redresser sur ses genoux, sa respiration forte. Il loupa un souffle lorsqu'il entendit le son mécanique de la poignée de porte, ses yeux rougis et brillants fusillent l'entrée du vestiaire dans lequel il se trouvait.

Quelqu'un essayait de rentrer à l'intérieur ! Est-ce qu'il s'agit des militaires revenant de leur mission ?

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
